Doctor's Diary DrabbleChallenge 2011
by manney
Summary: Just: Drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Rights Reserved by RTL & Bora-Bora Dagtekin**

**Drabble 01**

Sie sollte sich wie ein Gewinner fühlen.

Gabi eben noch vollkommen hysterisch die zwei Polizeibeamten tretend, saß jetzt ganz still und leise neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz. Warum fühlte sie sich also nicht besser? Sie hatte schließlich innerhalb der letzten Stunde nicht nur herausgefunden, womit die Frau neben ihr ihren Oberarzt Slash... was auch immer er gerade war, erpresste, sondern auch gleich diesen Versuch vereiteln können.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte die Blonde kläglich, nachdem sie das Automatikgetriebe des Wagens endlich in den Gang bekommen hatte.

„Was denken Sie denn? Zu Marc natürlich", fauchte die Krankenschwester böse.

Gretchen nickte verständnisvoll. Gabi würde ihre Sachen packen müssen, denn nun gab es ja keinen Grund mehr, dass der Oberarzt sie zur Frau nahm.

Sollte sie darüber nicht erleichtert sein oder Genugtuung empfinden?

Natürlich war sie schwanger von Marc, aber störte sie diese Tatsache herzlich wenig im Gesamtkonzept. Damit hätte sie leben können.

Sie hätte mit vielem Leben können, vielleicht nicht so seriös und ruhig, wie andere in ihrem Alter, weil sie dafür einfach viel zu sehr Teenager geblieben war, doch war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass sie auch ein Kind von Marc ertragen hätte, das er mit einer anderen Frau zusammen hätte.

Doch es war weder das Kind über das er sich sorgen gemacht hatte, noch um ihr Wohlergehen.

Sein Job.

Sein verdammter Beruf, in dem er aufging war ihm so wichtig gewesen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie er alles um sich herum kaputt drosch. Angefangen bei einem, seinem, ungeborenen Kind, über Gabi, die ihn auf ihre ganz und gar eigene besitzergreifende, anhimmelnde, Art und Weise liebte bis hin zu ihr selbst: Gretchen Haase, 29 3/5, über die Hälfte ihres Lebens mal mehr - mal weniger in Marc Meier verliebt.

Nachdem Gabi die Beifahrertür zugeknallt hatte und schnurstracks auf das Apartmentgebäude zustrebte schnappte die Blonde hinterm Steuer nach Luft.

Verräterisches Kribbeln in der Nase und das brennende Stechen in ihren Augen konnte sie nun endlich gewähren lassen.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so dreckig und hintergangen gefühlt.

Für sein Gott-Spiel ging er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über (emotionale) Leichen. Und das aller Schlimmste daran war, dass sie es für sein Befinden sogar nachvollziehen konnte.

**lg**

**manney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 02**

Sie hatte gewiss nicht viel Erfahrungen mit Männern gehabt, um ehrlich zu sein, war sie am Erstbesten hängengeblieben und hatte daher auch nie wirklich Vergleiche anstellen können. Aber objektiv sollte vielleicht festgehalten werden, dass Marc Meier wirklich ein besonders Talent haben musste. Wie seine Fingerkuppen fahrig über die Haut ihres Halses glitten und ihr damit jegliches Denken wie den Teufel austrieben, war noch niemandem so schnell und gut gelungen. Geradezu berauschend waren auch seine kaum bewegenden Lippen über ihrer Halsschlagader. Sein heißer Atem jedoch war ausschlaggebend, so dass die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch ihren Verstand besiegten: „Schlaf mit mir!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble 03**

„Okay."

Nur durch dichten Nebel hatte sie seine Stimme wahrgenommen. Zu gut fühlte sich diese verfängliche Situation purer Erotik an, in der sie sich erstmalig befand.

Erschrocken über ihre so unverpackte Wortwahl und vielmehr über die Zustimmung des Mannes, der ihr gerade seine Hand unters Shirt schob, fragte sie: „Was hab ich gerade gesagt?"

Abermals schlichen sich die Fingerkuppen über ihr Dekolletee, das leichte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht konnte sie auch ohne in den Spiegel schauen zu müssen, an ihrer Schläfe spüren. Für einen Moment war sie versucht sich dennoch auf dieses Spiel mit dem Feuer einzulassen, bis...


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble 04**

… „Dass du ein kleines Luder bist, und es hier im Krankenhaus mit mir machen willst!" Hätte er irgendetwas anderes, liebevolleres gesagt, sie wäre sicher nicht aus seinen Armen geflüchtet. Das verheißungsvolle Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, die er berührt hatte, bestätigten diesen Gedankengang nochmals, als sie auf den Flur hinaus getreten war. Ihren Kittel energisch zuknöpfend konnte sie ihm unmöglich in die Augen sehen. Denn auch wenn sie ihn eben noch weggeschoben hatte, ein Blick von ihm, eine weitere fahrige Berührung und sie wäre den Rest ihres Lebens nicht nur seinem Charme sondern auch seinem Körper erlegen gewesen.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf nahm gar kein Ende, je weiter er in die Gewölbe des Kellers hinabstieg. Es war wie eine böse Vorahnung, nahezu Vision, die ihn überkam, sodass es ihm schon regelrecht physische Schmerzen bereite. Und er sollte Recht behalten, denn sofern er die letzte Holztür aufgestoßen hatte, bot sich ihm das groteskeste Spektakel, seit es Frankenstein gab. Den modrigen Geruch dieses Labors würde er vermutlich nie wieder aus der Nase bekommen. Ebenso das Bild, wie seine Assistenzärztin - vor Angst noch nicht mal weinend - an einen Stuhl gefesselt war, würde für immer einer seiner schrecklichsten Erinnerungen sein.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble 06**

Gretchen telefonierte mit seit Stunden Steffi am Telefon. Sie beschrieb ihr Kleid, was sie an diesem kalten Samstagnachmittag für den bevorstehenden Ärzteball gekauft hatte, in allen Details. Angefangen von dem wirklich fantastischen Seidenstoff, der über der Brust zusammengerafft war, bis hin zum perfekt sitzenden Schnitt, der ihre Kurven im besten Licht erstrahlen ließ. Anna und Maria waren am Nachmittag ebenfalls mit von der Partie gewesen, und Gretchen musste gestehen, dass sie in ihrem Kleid immer noch am schönsten aussah, obwohl sie noch immer fünf Kilo Übergewicht hatte.

Doch wenn Schönheit von innen kam, war klar weshalb sie so fantastisch aussah.

**tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble 07**

Marc kam erschöpft vom Wochenenddienst zurück. Normalerweise bemühte er sich mit Gretchen die selben Anfangs- und Endzeiten zu teilen, doch es klappte leider nicht immer. Noch dazu schien sie froh gewesen zu sein, als er am Morgen die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Irgendwas von sehr wichtigen Dingen, hatte sie gefaselt, die nicht länger aufgeschoben werden konnten. Deshalb durfte er sich morgens und abends durch den bekloppten Berliner Autoverkehr schleppen, und vor Raserei fast verrückt werden.

Er freute sich deshalb auf die gemeinsamen Stunden, mit seiner Freundin...

Die nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als mit ihrem Freund zu telefonieren, als er heimkam.

**tbc...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble 08**

Sie gab ihm nicht mal einen provisorischen Schmatzer, sondern bedeutete ihm, sich vom Schlafzimmer fern zu halten. Er war ein wenig irritiert. Normalerweise hielt sie es keine zehn Stunden aus, ohne ihn einmal kurz an sich gezogen zu haben, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken, doch nun verbarrikadierte sie sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer und flüsterte Dinge in den Hörer hinein. Was sollte das? Und die wichtigere Frage war, würde sich das ein Marc Meier in seiner eigenen Wohnung gefallen lassen?

Festen Schrittes ging er auf das Zimmer zu, musste aber feststellen, dass sie sich sogar eingeschlossen hatte.

**tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Drabble 09**

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam seine Freundin strahlend aus dem Zimmer, während er beleidigt auf dem Sofa saß und auf eine Erklärung wartete: Die nur in Form eines geheimnisvollen Schmunzelns abgegeben wurde. Sie küsste ihn dann endlich; flüsterte, dass sich sein Warten gelohnt hatte, da sie eine Überraschung für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Diese käme aber erst nächste Woche.

Dafür aber hatte sie sich auf den Boden zwischen seinen Beinen niedergelassen und streichelte aufreizend über seinen Schritt „Hauptsache, du hast diese Überraschung nicht für nächste Woche Freitag geplant, Dr. Hasenzahn. Da sind wir nämlich zur Schicht eingeteilt, wegen diesem blöden Ärzteball..."

**tbc...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Drabble 10**

Gretchen schaute abrupt zu ihm auf. Ihre Hingabe ihn für das Gespräch mit Steffi zu entschädigen waren dahin und auch ihr Gesicht zierten tiefe Sorgenfalten. Das konnte er doch nicht im Ernst meinen, dass er sie, noch dazu ohne ihr Wissen, einfach für den Dienst eingetragen hatte, den kein Arzt freiwillig an diesem Tag ausübte. Außer vielleicht er selbst. Doch war die Blonde der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er sich... nun auch gefreut hätte, wenn er einen schönen Abend in schicken Klamotten mit ihr tanzend verbringen hätte können.

Sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er nicht verstand, warum sie aufgehört hatte...

**tbc...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Drabble 11**

Zickig erhob sie sich wieder: „Du bist so unsensibel, Marc Meier", schollt sie ihn pikiert und torkelte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, dessen Tür sie wutentbrannt zuknallte, nachdem sie ihr schickes neues Kleid und auch die passenden Schuhe dazu in den Flur geworfen hatte. Marc, typisch Mann eben, verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Da lag nun ein Kleid, in den schillerndsten Gold- und Kupferfarben auf dem Boden seines Flures und das sollte ihm jetzt was sagen? Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht? Wenn sie nunmal ihren Kopf zwischen seine Beine steckte, war er erregt, warum also machte sie so einen Wind?

**tbc...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Drabble 12**

Er war auf dem Sofa in Vollmontur sitzend halbeingedöst, als er wissend hochschreckte. Natürlich! Er seufzte schwer, löschte überall im Wohnbereich das Licht, hob das Kleid auf und hängte es, nicht dass es noch Falten bekam, im Badezimmer an ein Regal. Sie hätte ihm ja auch direkt sagen können, dass sie zu dieser unmöglichen Veranstaltung gehen wollte. Machte er eben diesen Dienst alleine. Er war eben nicht der Typ für solche Veranstaltungen, das wusste sie doch. Und er dachte ja auch wirklich nichts schlechtes, schließlich arbeitete er mit ihr lieber, als dass er sie allein auf diesen Ball gehen ließ.

**tbc...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Drabble 13**

Ihr gemeinsames Zimmer war dunkel, und Gretchen lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür – sehr ungewöhnlich, denn wenn sie wirklich schlief, lag sie auf dem Bauch. Bemüht, so sanftmütig wie möglich zu wirken kuschelte er sich von hinten an sie heran und pustete durch ihren Berg von Haaren an die empfindsame Stelle, an der ihr Hals in ihre Schulter überging. Sie zitterte, was ihn Schmunzeln ließ. „Du hättest ja auch einfach sagen können, dass dir dieser Ball so wichtig ist", sie grinste glücklich und reckte sich seinem Körper ein bisschen mehr entgegen.

Er verstand also doch, was sie bewegte.

**tbc...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Drabble 14**

„Marc", stöhnte sie, da er die Gunst der Stunde sah, endlich auf seine Kosten zu kommen und gleichzeitig Gretchen ein wenig wegen dieses Balls zu besänftigen. In eindeutigen Bewegungen presste er seinen durch Shorts bedeckten Intimbereich gegen ihr Gesäß und malte auf die nun von Haaren freigelegte Schulter unsichtbare Muster mit seiner Zungenspitze. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm um, denen er seine nur zu gern entgegen streckte. „Das hätten wir alles viel früher haben können", flüsterte er heiser. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht, weißt du doch, dass ich mir dann den Knechtelsdorfer in den Dienst mitnehme."

**tbc...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Drabble 15**

Nun war es an Gretchen perplex dreinzuschauen. Das konnte doch schon wieder nicht wahr sein. Wirklich jetzt! Sie war mit dem größten... Eisklotz zusammen, den es unter der gesamten Sonne gab. „Och, Mann, Marc", schnaufte sie, drehte ihren Kopf wieder von seinem weg und legte sich in ihre Schlafposition auf den Bauch.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"; fragte er resigniert, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Er stöhnte frustriert, legte sich dann auch ungestillt seines Verlangens auf den Rücken. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, an die Decke starrend, wartete er auf den Schlaf, der einfach nicht kommen wollte.

**tbc...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Drabble 16**

Eine halbe Stunde in das Anschweigen hinein, keiner konnte schlafen, überwand Gretchen ihren Stolz. Sie wusste von Anfang an, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, seit sie mit ihm zusammen war. „Ich wollte doch aber mit dir dahin, du Idiot!"

Marc schnaubte: „Du weißt, dass ich solche Anlässe nie gern besuche."

Sie seufzte: „Ich dachte, dass es dir vielleicht auch Spaß machen könnte, sich ein bisschen rauszuputzen, und mich in einem wirklich tollen Kleid zu sehen, und du der einzige sein darfst, mit dem ich tanze."

Marc rümpfte die Nase: „Als ob man dazu einen Ärzteball bräuchte..."

**tbc...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Drabble 17**

Gretchen drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm herum und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Ja, wenn du tanzen gehen willst, dann kann man das auch so machen, und nicht in einem großen Berliner Opernhaus, in dem man alle Leute kennt, die sich betrinken und dann von peinlichen Aktionen am Ärztestammtisch erzählen", brummte er grimmig, wohl bemerkend, dass Gretchen ihn unverwandt anschaute.

„Dann sag mir doch mal, wo man hingehen könnte, gerade wir beide, wo man sich ein bisschen kultivierter anzieht, in Abendkleid und Anzug, und tanzen kann, ohne gleich zu heiraten?"

Es gab wirklich wenige Anlässe, sie hatte wieder Recht.

**tbc...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Drabble 18**

Bevor er gefasst seine Antwort auf ihre Frage abgab, drehte er seine Kopf zu ihr herum. „Ich sage nicht, dass du Recht hast, hast du nämlich ganz und gar nicht, nur vermutlich ist es eine wirklich gute Idee, wenn wir beide da auftauchen. Schließlich kann dann ja auch jeder sehen, dass du nun endlich das bekommen hast, was viele Frauen nie gehabt haben: mich", ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Lächeln, schob sie ihm eine verwegene Haarsträhne aus den Augen und rutschte auf dem Bauch ein Stück näher an ihn ran. „Ich liebe dich auch, Marc!"

**lg**

**manney**


	19. Chapter 19

**Drabble****19**

Erschöpft erklomm Marc die restlichen Stufen zur Wohnung. Es war eine Sache nicht mit seiner Lieblings-Assistenzärztin zusammenzuarbeiten, aber noch eine ganz andere mit Mehdi zur Arbeit und wieder zurück zu fahren. Er fuhr wie eine Oma – mit Hut!

Seufzend öffnete er die Tür um von einer ins Taschentuch schnaubenden Gretchen begrüßt zu werden, die ihr Lazarett aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer umdisponiert hatte.

Mit ihren aufgequollenen Augen, der roten, triefenden Nase, dem bösen Keuchhusten und den vom Fieber klatschnassen am Kopf klebenden Haaren, schaffte sie es, seinem vertrackten Tag im Krankenhaus einfach verpuffen zu lassen.

„Hallo, Schatz", grinste er.

lg

manney


	20. Chapter 20

**Drabble 20**

„Moira?"

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass ihre Tochter nicht im Wohnzimmer saß und über irgendwelchen Büchern brütete, als Maria am Abend nach Hause kam.

Stirnrunzelnd schälte sich die Neurochirurgin aus ihrem Mantel, stellte ihre hochhackigen Pumps ins Schuhregal um dann auf leisen Sohlen die Treppe hinauf zu schleichen. Vielleicht würde sie ihre Tochter dabei erwischen, wie sie einmal in ihrem Leben _normale _Teenager-Dinge machte.

Und damit meinte sie keineswegs das rückwärtige Aufschreiben von Shakespeares _Romeo and Juliet_ an ihre Zimmertür.

Sondern das Rumknutschen mit einem Freund, von dem Maria nichts ahnte.

Sie wusste, dass sie keine gute Mutter war. Eine gute Schülerin und später Studentin, eine gute Ärztin, aber keine gute Mutter.

Sie war zu jung gewesen, zu unerfahren und war doch mit einer perfekten Tochter belohnt worden, die zumeist nicht zickig war, die aufräumte, putzte, sich nicht betrank, ihre schulischen Leistungen ernst nahm und jeder unnötigen Auseinandersetzung mit Menschen aus dem Weg ging.

Maria hatte jahrelang versucht ihre Tochter für Puppen und Mädchenkleider zu begeistern, wollte, dass ihre Tochter all die unklugen Dinge anstellte und mit ihren Mitschülerinnen spielte, versagte auf dieser Ebene allerdings kläglich.

Moira liebte Bücher, mochte ihre Mitschüler nicht – nie – war ruhig und für ihr alter sehr wortkarg, trug gerne schwarz, war aber weder Goth noch Punk.

Wenn sich Maria an ihre eigene Teenagerzeit erinnerte, musste sie erstaunt feststellen, dass sie ganz anders gewesen war. Laut, partylustig, redete wie ein Wasserfall über Musik, Jungs und angesagte Bands und Sänger, die in den achtzigern angesagt waren.

Und manchmal dachte sie wirklich, dass ihre Tochter auf ihre ganz eigene Weise rebellierte, sie spießig sein wollte, sodass es ihrer Mutter auf die Nerven ging.

Fast lautlos öffnete sie die Zimmertür von Moira, nur um auch diesen leer und aufgeräumt vorzufinden.

Okay... spießiges Rebellieren war nicht gut.

Unter der Woche aber um, Maria schaute auf ihre delikate Armbanduhr, 23 Uhr noch nicht zu Hause zu sein, ohne etwas zu sagen war ebenfalls _nicht gut_!

Hektisch lief sie die Treppen wieder hinunter, kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy und suchte panisch die Telefonnummer ihrer Tochter im Adressverzeichnis, als just in diesem Moment die Haustür geöffnet wurde.  
„Huch?", begrüßte die Abiturientin ihre Mutter erstaunt aber keinesfalls schuldbewusst.

„Moira! Wo warst du?"

Perplex blinzelte Moira gegen das helle Licht im Flur: „Weg,... uhm,... du weißt doch, dass ich Nachhilfestunden gebe, Mama?"

„Um 23 Uhr?", spie die Oberärztin atemlos. Sie verfluchte jedes einzelne Mal, sich eine _normalere _Teenagertochter gewünscht zu haben. Sie wollte ein wohlerzogenes Kind, und wissen, was Moira machte – alles, immer, und nicht einen Schrecken bekommen, weil sie nicht zu Hause war!

Grinsend lächelte Moira ihre Mutter an: „Hast du dir etwa sorgen gemacht?"  
„Ja! Natürlich!"

Das Grinsen auf Moiras Gesicht verbreiterte sich: „Du sagst doch immer, dass ich ein bisschen mehr _leben _soll, Mama. Und kaum bin ich einmal nicht hier, machst du dir sorgen? Awww,... wie süß!"

Sie streifte sich nun endlich auch ihren Mantel ab und hing ihn zu dem ihrer Mutter an den Hutständer.

„Wo warst du, Moira! Ich hab mir wirklich sorgen gemacht. Das... bist doch nicht du, mir nicht _nicht _bescheid zu geben."

Ihrer Mutter den Rücken tätschelnd beruhigte die junge Brünette ihr Gegenüber: „Ich habe wirklich Nachhilfe gegeben, Mama. Und nur weil er außer Fußball nichts im Kopf hat, dauerte es eben sehr viel länger als geplant. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen!"

„Er?", fragte Maria aufgebracht!

Schnaufend zog Moira die Luft ein: „Ja, ein _er_. Und so dumm wie Brot. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es _überhaupt_ bis zur 12. Klasse geschafft hat. Und _nein_, Mama, er ist kein potentieller _Freund-Kandidat_."

Ja... das war ihre Tochter: Ehrlich unfreundlich, kompakte Sätze, vernünftig und ein bisschen genervt von ihrer Mutter.

Maria zog ihre Große in die Arme.

Die eigene Tochter, mit all ihren Fehlern kaum Fehler zu haben, war die allerbeste der Welt.

lg

manney


	21. Chapter 21

**Drabble 21**

„In Freiburg?", fragte Maria aufgebracht.

Ihr einen Stapel Unterlagen über die Universität auf den Tisch schiebend, nickte Moira enthusiastisch: „Wäre das nicht cool?"

Ihre Tochter abschätzend anblinzelnd biss die Mutter in ihren Apfel: „Und warum nicht hier? Jeden _erdenklichen _Studiengang gibt es auch hier in Berlin. _Wir_ sind schließlich die Hauptstadt."

Moira sog scharf die Luft ein: „Das Thema hatten wir doch bereits, Mama! Ich will hier..."

„Das diskutieren wir bitte zuhause weiter", fuhr Maria Moira ins Wort als Gretchen gerade das Schwesternzimmer der Chirurgiestation betrat und freundlich lächelte.

Die Abiturientin schnaubte verächtlich: „War ja klar! Soll schließlich keiner deiner Kollegen wissen, dass du deiner Tochter ihr Leben verbaust! Schönen Tach' noch, Mutter", die kleine Brünette drehte sich auf der Sohle ihrer bequemen Sneakers um und verließ im Stechschritt die Krankenstation.

„Probleme?", fragte die blonde Assistenzärztin fürsorglich.

Maria rümpfte die Nase: „Außer der Kotzerei, der Blasendruck oder die Hormonschwankungen? Zu große Brüste für Mikro-BH's und ein potentieller Studiengang in _Freiburg_!", das letzte Wort spuckte die Neurochirurgin extra hart aus.

„Und du willst nicht, dass sie nach Freiburg geht?", fragte Gretchen ernst.

„Natürlich nicht!", echauffierte sich Maria. Die Blonde war aber manchmal auch schwer von Begriff!

„Und warum?"

„Wie, _warum_?"  
„Warum willst du nicht, dass sie ihr eigenes Ding durchzieht. Sie ist eine so vernünftige junge Frau, sie weiß schon, was sie tut. Und außerdem kann sie nicht immer bei dir wohnen bleiben!"

„Pah", lachte Maria gehässig: „Das sagt die Richtige, Haase! Wer wohnte denn noch bis vor kurzem mit über dreißig Jahren bei ihren Eltern!"

Pikiert kräuselte Gretchen ihre Lippen: „_Liebe Maria_, du wirst es kaum glauben, aber ich habe mir zum Studieren auch eine andere Stadt ausgesucht. Denn _lästige _Eltern sind das Letzte, was man beim lernen braucht!"

Die Blonde erhob sich und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Tür hinaus. Maria hörte sie draußen auf dem Flur gefährlich grollen.

„Ah... Frau Dr. Hassmann. Es ist nicht mal zehn Uhr und Sie haben schon die halbe Mannschaft gegen sich aufgebracht. Schwester Sabine heult, Knechtelsdorfer hat gegen den Kaffeeautomaten geboxt, Ihre Tochter ist gerade wie eine Dampfwalze den Flur hinunter gepest und selbst Hasenzahn war jetzt schrecklich übelgelaunt... Sie sind besser als ich zu meinen Hochzeiten", zwinkerte Marc vergnüglich, schenkte sich einen heißen Kaffee ein und stolzierte wieder aus dem Stationszimmer.

Maria schlug den Kopf auf die Tischplatte!

Einen Augenblick später kam Marc wieder zurück, lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen: „Ach ja, und sollten Sie noch einmal meiner Verlobten die gute Laune verderben, nur weil Sie borniert auf ihre Klein-Mädchen-Wünsche beharren, werde ich böse!"

„Argh", machte Maria, nahm ihren angebissenen Apfel und schleuderte ihn in Marcs Richtung, den sie aber völlig verfehlte.

„Und _meine_ OP-Schwester werden Sie für diese Schweinerei auch nicht bemühen", grinste er freundlich.

„Wissen sie was, _Meier_, Sie sind schlimmer, als ich! Denn momentan war mir Essen immer wichtiger als Streiten. Und nur Sie können jemanden so zur Weißglut bringen!"

Marc nickte aufmunternd.

„Oder eben schwangere Brünette!", murmelte er, als er sich sicher war, dass Maria ihn nicht hören konnte.

**lg**

**manney**


	22. Chapter 22

**Drabble 22**

Lilly krallte sich an ihrem Bettlaken fest, dass sie vorher schon umsichtig an ihren massiven Holzbettpfosten geknotet hatte.

„Ich will aber nicht," maulte sie kurzatmig. Ihre Mutter wusste mit ihrer Kraft umzugehen und versuchte die älteste Tochter an beiden Beinen ziehend aus dem Bett zu bekommen.

„Lilly Kaan. Du stehst jetzt sofort auf, ziehst dich an und gehst mit Gretchen und Elke ein _verdammtes_ Kleid kaufen. Wer wollte denn auf Hochzeiten immer Blumen streuen? Ich etwa?"

„Aber doch nicht auf _dieser_ Hochzeit!"

Schwer atmend ließ Anna von Lilly ab als nun auch Marc das Zimmer betrat und sich das weißrosa Zimmer anschaute: „Sieh es doch einfach als Generalprobe an!"

Skeptisch beäugte Lilly ihren Patenonkel, der in seiner erhabenen Montur den ganzen Raum mit seine Narbennase und der verwegenen Locke füllte.

„Generalprobe? Für was?", fragte das kleine aschblonde Mädchen überlegen.

„Gretchens und meiner Hochzeit?"

„Hmpf", machte das Kind, verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Bauch und blickte Marc mit vorgeschobener Lippe missbilligend an: „_Ihr_ wollt ja nur _„kurz und schmerzlos standesamtlich"_ heiraten", zitierte sie mit angedeuteten Anführungszeichen in der Luft.

„Und ich werde garantiert nicht in einem rosa Kleidchen auf der... Wieder-Hochzeit deiner Mama als Blumenmädchen funtieren... funzieren... fungieren."

„Das Kleid wird türkis sein, Lilly. Und nur weil Marc und ich uns dazu entschlossen haben eine möglich Party so _klein_ wie möglich zu halten, heißt es ja nicht, dass du vorm _Standesamt_ nicht auch Reis oder Blumen streuen kannst. Natürlich nur, _wenn_ du dich bei Elkes Hochzeitsfiasko... ich meine Hochzeitsfiesta gut präsentierst. Für _meine _Hochzeit werde ich nämlich keinen Amateur beauftragen." endete Gretchen, die als Neuankömmling perplex von Anna und Marc gemustert wurde.

„Ich bin kein _Amateur_!", verkündete Lilly selbstbewusst und stellte sich triumphierend aufs Bett.

„Wärst du aber, wenn du vor Marcs und meiner Hochzeit die Tätigkeit eines Blumenkindes noch nicht ausgeübt hättest", versetzte Gretchen und erhaschte lobende Blicke von Marc und ehrfürchtige von Anna.

„Dann werde ich natürlich auf Elkes Hochzeit mein Können unter Beweis stellen!", ereiferte sich Lilly, sprang vom Bett und verließ mit einer breit grinsenden Gretchen das Zimmer.

„Du färbst immer mehr auf sie ab", griente Anna, streckte die Hände aus, damit Marc sie von dem kleinen Kinderbürostuhl hochzog.

„Ich weiß. Nur langsam beherrscht sie dieses Manipulieren besser als ich", er verzog das Gesicht.

Lachend schob sich die schwangere Frau an Marc in den Flur vorbei: „Dann wollen wir aber hoffen, dass sie diese Gabe nur für gute Zwecke einsetzt und nicht ihrem Lehrmeister Folge leistet und sich gewisse Entartungen leistet, nicht wahr, Marc?"

Er hasste Anna für ihre kleinen, lieb gemeinten Sticheleien.

Wusste aber, er hatte sie verdient.

lg

manney


	23. Chapter 23

**Drabble ****23**

Es gab viele außergewöhnliche Worte, die die Situation in diesem Moment beschrieben.

Perfekt traf es trotzdem am besten:

Denn wirklich alles war vollkommen, wenn Gretchens nackte Waden unter der Bettdecke hervorlugten, sie ihre Zehen in die Matratze bohrte und ihre Schultern zudeckte, weil er ihr beschwingt in den Nacken pustete. Grummelnd drehte sie den Kopf in die andere Richtung. Aber natürlich ließ sich ein Marc Meier nicht beirren sondern wickelte verspielt eine ihrer schönen goldenen Locken um seinen Zeigefinger und wartete darauf, dass ihre wachen Augen ihn strahlend anblickten. Denn dann war sein Tag am frühen Morgen schon _unübertroffen __perfekt_.

a/n:

hei, mal wieder ein richtiges 100-Worte-Drabble! Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses kleine Osterei. Es kommt an Ostersonntag und Ostermontag jeweils noch ein weiteres. Hierfür könnt ihr euch bei Greta aus dem DD-Fanforum bedanken, die mich mit ihrem letzten, total liebenswerten Kommentar auf diese Idee gebracht hat. Hach, Gretalein, du bist einfach ganz, ganz toll!

Fischige K-Freitagsgrüße

manney


	24. Chapter 24

**Drabble ****24**

„Der Hase ist ja völlig von den Löffeln gerissen", kicherte Yuuka betrunken.

„Verträgt halt nichts. Und das ist also eine Berlinerin. Ich verstehe gar nicht, was Marilyn Monroe so toll an JFK fand, wenn er nach sechs Stunden Spaß schon nicht mehr ansprechbar war", witzelte Steffi munter, die mit Gretchens Alkoholleiche im Arm durch den Hausflur schlurfte um sie ins Bett zu hieven.

„Dabei war ja noch nicht mal Fastelovend, sondern erst Wieverfastelovend", bemerkte Steffi nachdenklich.

„Wie wird das wohl erst Montag werden?", fragte Yuuka nuschelnd, denn obwohl sie schon öfters Alkohol getrunken hatte – sie vertrug ebenfalls nicht sehr viel und war nach sechs Gläsern gemischten Sekt, zwei Kaffeelikören und drei Klaren dem Rausch auch näher als dem vernünftigen Denken, geschweige denn Reden.

„Wir werden sie eintrinken lassen. Ab jetzt gibt es jeden Abend ein bisschen mehr. Es kann ja schließlich nicht angehen, dass sie hier in Köln wohnt und die wichtigsten Stunden des ganzen Jahres verschläft oder über der Toilettenschüssel hängt!"

Yuuka nickte, obwohl sie so langsam den Faden verlor, worum es noch einmal ging. Ihr Blick streifte über Gretchens nassgeschwitztes Gesicht, das in ihrem lilablauen Kissen ganz friedlich zu schlafen schien.

Achja: Weiberfastnacht und Gretchens Versuch drei Gläser Cinzano mit wahlweise Campari oder Bols Blue zu trinken. Was ihr sichtlich misslang, wie Yuuka feststellte.

„Sie ist kein Al'ohol gewöhnt."

„Oh je, du nicht auch noch. Husch-husch ins Bett, Yuuka, bevor du auch noch anfängst schmutzige Lieder zu singen und von alten Klassenkameraden schwärmst, die aussehen wie David Hasslehoff in jung", witzelte Steffi, die als einzige noch gerade stehen konnte, vermutlich sogar auch einen Zungenbrecher hätte aufsagen können, wenn man sie dazu aufgefordert hätte.

Die kleine Japanerin streckte ihrer schwulen Freundin die Zunge raus: „Wi' müssen sie wi'klich mal da'auf ansp'echen, we' diese' Malc ist."

„Marc hieß er, Yuuka-Schatz. Aber dein Nuscheln und weglassen der „r"s gefällt mir sehr gut. Du solltest öfter etwas trinken", grinste Steffi, nahm die schwarzhaarige Kleinwüchsige bei der Hand, zog sie aus Gretchens Zimmer und verfrachtete sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

„Was würdet ihr Schätzchen nur ohne mich machen?" seufzte der blonde Mann theatralisch.

„Lelnen und nie aufläumen", presste Yuuka heraus, bevor sie in voller Montur eingeschlafen war.

Steffi grinste breit: „Gut, dass ich also hier bin um euch beide ein wenig zu korrumpieren!"

a/n: Happy Eastern, guys ;)

lg

manney


	25. Chapter 25

**Drabble ****25**

So hatte er sich seine Weihnachtsfeiertage weiss Gott nicht vorgestellt, im kalten Schnee zu stehen und seit gefühlten sechs Stunden Holz zu hacken.

Alles hatte so gut angefangen, die Fahrt hierher an den Waldrand in der Nähe von Potsdam, die heißen Gedanken, die sie ihm sporadisch zuflüsterte, als sie vom Kamin erzählte, der in einem der Ferienhäuser herrlich knisterte und das Bärenfell, auf dem sie es kaum erwarten konnte, mit ihm zu schlafen.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie auf den großen Forsthof gefahren waren und er zum aller ersten Mal ihrem Vater begegnet war, der Freude strahlend verkündete, dass alle Ferienwohnungen schon ausgebucht waren (Marc wusste, dass er log, denn aus zwei Häusern stieg kein Qualm aus dem Schornstein auf) und sich darauf freute seine Tochter bei sich im Haupthaus beherbergen zu können.  
„Und Sie müssen dann Marc sein", begrüßte der Vater und Berg eines Mannes den Freund seiner Tochter.

Marc nickte, als ihm drei Dinge auf einmal klar wurden: Kein Sex, keine Entspannung und ein Mann der Spezies Vater, der seine einzige Tochter nicht an jemanden abgeben wollte, der einen alten, weißen Volvo fuhr.

Na Prima.

Und wenn die erste Begegnung mit ihrem Vater schon sehr reserviert war, so fror die Hölle zu, als er die Mutter und Oma seiner Freundin kennenlernte, die eine mit Argusaugen auf jede seiner Gesten und Worte erpicht, dass ihm bloß nichts falsches entfuhr und die andere unverblümt plump beim Ausfragen, was er denn so machte.

„Was arbeiten Sie denn", fragte Oma, die von seiner brünetten Freundin liebenswert „Omi" genannt wurde. Liebenswürdig war an diesem Hippie-Drachen jedoch nur die Kleidung.

„Ich studiere Medizin"

„Aha, und wann sind Sie fertig?"

„Nächstes Jahr", erwiderte Marc folgsam.

„Und wie alt sind Sie?"

„Fünfundzwanzig."

„Dann sind Sie aber schnell, Marco!"

„Marc", er biss sich angestrengt auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, weil er wusste, dass er sich wohl im Ton vergriffen hatte, als die umsitzenden am Mittagstisch des 25. Dezembers ihn irritiert anstarrten.

„Haben Sie schon mal einen Baum gefällt und zerlegt?", fragte der Vater selbstgerecht, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete auf Marcs Antwort.

Seinen Kopf in Zeitlupe schüttelnd formte er seinen Mund sekundenlang in verschiedene Formen, bis er endlich die richtige Konstellation für „Nein" fand.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie nach dem Essen ein paar Holzscheite schlagen gehen, es baut angestauten Stress und Aggressionen sehr gut ab", erklärte der einzige andere Mann neben Marc höflich.

Die Kiefer des Medizinstudenten arbeiteten hart, und seine Freundin bemerkte dies wohl, strich sie ihm zärtlich über den Arm. Es half nichts, er würde explodieren, was zu viel war, war zu viel: Stress hatte er doch nur wegen dieser drei komischen Geschöpfe, die sich die Familie seiner Freundin nannte.

„Holz hacken ist in der Tat sehr erschöpfend und man vergisst dabei gern einmal die Zeit. Ähnlich wie beim Sex. Sag mal, ist er eigentlich gut im Bett", fragte die Großmutter ungeniert ihre Enkelin die herzallerliebst errötete, als ihre Mutter die alte Frau zurechtwies.

Marc nutzte diese Vorlage für einen gewagten Einwand: „Ich _kann_ nicht gut mit Frauen schlafen", legte das Essbesteck in eine zwanzig nach vier Pose und stand auf.

Es war ein Seitenhieb für seine Freundin, die ihn nicht einmal verteidigt hatte, seit sie hier eingetroffen waren, schließlich implizierte es, dass sie _nicht__befriedigt_ war.

Ein Seitenhieb an ihre Eltern, dass er nämlich mit ihrer Tochter _regen_Verkehr hatte.

Und ein Seitenhieb an Omi, die dachte, sie sei so aufgeschlossen und tough, dass sie es mit einem Mittzwanziger in einem sexuellen Wortgefecht tatsächlich aufnehmen könnte.

Und nun hackte er hier, seit drei Stunden im dichten Schneetreiben am Weihnachtsnachmittag Tannenholz, legte Scheid für Scheid auf einen abgeholzten Baum und zerbarst mit der Axt im Minutentakt das wehrlose Tann.

Er hatte sich in nunmehr über einem Jahr als richtiger, echter Freund bewährt. Er war nicht fremdgegangen, er war nie unnötig auf Parties gegangen, nur weil er Lust hatte sich zu betrinken. Er hatte seine Freundin gut behandelt und sogar ein paar mal ganz schwülstige Worte gesagt, die er – leider – auch genauso gemeint hatte. Und alles, was er dafür bekam, war ein halbherziges über die Arme Streicheln, damit _er_sich beruhigte, obwohl _ihre_ Familie ihn nonstop stichelte oder versuchte ihn zu degradieren.

Wäre es wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen, wenn sie ihren Vater nur einmal streng angesehen hätte, oder sie Marc demonstrativ geküsst hätte, damit diese drei... _Hinterwäldler_ sahen, wie ernst es seiner Freundin mit ihm war.

Damit diese Leute sahen, wie ernst er es mit ihr meinte?

Er liebte sie, aber irgendwas grundlegendes fehlte. Und er wusste nicht ob es schon seit Beginn ihrer Beziehung gefehlt hatte, oder es sich heute beim Essen verabschiedet hatte.

Ächzend ließ er die Akt in den nächsten Scheid schnellen.

„Kakao?", fragte eine leise Stimme vom Terrassensims.

Hinter ihm stand seine Freundin in einen dicken Strickmantel gewickelt und streckte ihm eine heiß dampfende Tasse hin. Mit ihrer niedlichen kleinen Stupsnase, den langen Wimpern und der stylischen Brille sah sie aus wie immer, aber etwas entscheidendes fehlte: das kleine aussetzen seines Herzens, wenn er sie anschaute.

Seufzend wartete er durch den Schnee zu ihr zurück und nahm dankend das Heißgetränk entgegen.

„Ich liebe dich, Marc", sagte sie leise lehnte ihre noch warme Stirn an seine kalte und schloss die Augen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er selbige Worte nicht zurückgeben konnte: „Ich weiß, Nina", antwortete er schlicht und wusste, dass dieser Tag heute, ein langes Ende eingeleitet hatte.

a/n:

es ist ein bisschen spät geworden, aber immerhin noch heute als drittes und letztes Osterei. Und obwohl ja der Sonntag der eigentliche Feiertag ist kommt heute mein Lieblings-Drabble der drei letzten. Wie sagt man so schön: das beste kommt zum Schluss. Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen.

lg

manney


	26. Chapter 26

**Drabble 26**

„Gretchen, wir müssen weitermachen", stöhnte Marc gequält. Sie machte es ihm aber auch reichlich schwer rational weiterzudenken, denn ihr süßer, kleiner Mund küsste seinen Hals hinab zum Kragen seines Hemdes, an dessen Knöpfen sie auch schon begonnen hatte herumzuspielen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schaff das schon. Außerdem, was ich jetzt immer noch nicht weiß, werde ich bis morgen früh auch nicht mehr lernen", flüsterte die Blonde heiser nahe an seinem Ohr. Es war einfach zu lange her gewesen, dass sie sich die Zeit für schweißtreibende, körperliche Aktivitäten in der Horizontalen genommen hatten und Gretchen würde jetzt nicht wieder aufhören.

„Dann solltest du lieber schlafen gehen, damit du morgen ausgeruht bist!" krächzte er belegt, grub seine Finger so stark in die Handballen, dass seine Nägel tiefe Abdrücke hinterließen. Er durfte unter gar keinen Umständen schwach werden. Entweder lernten sie jetzt noch die restlichen Karteikarten zu Ende oder er würde sie ins Bett schicken.

Sex wäre definitiv zu anstrengend und zerstreuend. Und wenn ihm eins noch wichtiger war, als mit Gretchen zu schlafen, dann ihre morgendliche Facharztprüfung. Ein Weg den sie bisher gemeinsam bestritten hatten, ein Ende ihrer Assistenzarztzeit und ein Beginn für einen neuen Lebensabschnitt. Sie sollte dem Ausschuss der Landesärztekammer morgen nicht zeigen, dass sie gut war.

Sie sollte ihnen beweisen, dass sie hervorragend war.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst?", echauffierte sich Gretchen, stieg von seinem Schoß herunter und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn hin.

Marc sog scharf die Luft ein, nickte aber rigoros.

Verächtlich schnaubend drehte sich seine Frau um und ging mit knallender Tür ins Badezimmer.

„Ich liebe dich", rief er hinterher, atmete mehrfach tief ein und aus, beruhigte damit seine angefachte Hitze in der Körpermitte.

Die letzten Zwei Wochen hatte er – auf Gretchens Geheiß, weil sie sich nicht ablenken lassen wollte und pausenlos für diese Prüfung gelernt hatte – auf Sex verzichtet. Dass sie sich jetzt gefestigt und gestärkt für die Prüfung vorkam und ihr nach ein _bisschen _Sex zumute war, war zwar _nett_, aber mit einem kleinen Quickie bei ihm einfach nicht getan. Er hätte sie die Nacht nicht schlafen lassen, so sehr war er ausgehungert.

Einige Minuten später öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und heraus trat eine splitterfasernackte Frau die sich lasziv über die Lippen leckte, sich an die Wand lehnte und mit einem Kondom in der Hand herumspielte.

„Wenn _du_ nicht willst, muss ich eben Steffis _großes _Geschenk bemühen", kokettierte sie, drehte sich auf ihren kleinen Füßen um und marschierte mit den Hüften schwingend Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Herrgott nochmal, er konnte doch unmöglich seine oberärztlichen Pflichten als Ausbilder seiner Assistenzärztin gegenüber unmöglich vor die Erfordernis seiner ehelichen Aufgaben stellen, oder diese gar von einem batteriebetriebenen Stück Plastik erledigen lassen!

Mit großen Schritten durchquerte er, das Hose bereits öffnend, das Wohnzimmer...

A/N:

Hey guys.

I know, i know. You would rather read something other written by me, and I would really do just that if I had enough time. Writing a Chapter with ± 2000 words is regardless to say way more work and thinking as just scribbling away a Drabble with no deeper thoughtfulness then necessary. Anyway: at the moment my private time is limited, because ive got so much other things to do, but sadly - none of this time is basically just for me. Can you believe it? Everyday someone is knocking on my door (or phone for that matter) and wants something "really important stuff" I need them to help with. Its not fair. Really it isnt. I mean, come on how "important" can it be photoshoping a picture for a facebook-walpaper? I have a job, too. And sometimes I need sleep and food as well!

And just to frustrate me even more, I have read the first chapter of a fanfic by sassi, which is really awesome, and I would really like to enjoy on a daily basis – but I had no time to do even read this. Its sick. My life is sick. Ah, and by the way: there is an ff-author which likes to use my character "Steffi" and I don't know what to say to her. I hate to tell people no but cant bring myself to say yes either.

(Hey, perhaps this is an disorder illness and I can get in hospital and than I have my free time?)

So... This Drabble just popped into my mind and I hope you enjoyed it.

Wuv ya!

lg

manney


	27. Chapter 27

**Drabble 27**

„Für diese Frau würde ich heterosexuell werden", schwärmte Steffi voller Begeisterung und versetzte ihre beiden Begleiterinnen damit in mädchenhaftes Kichern.

„Aber Rolando Villazón war auch einfach... hach", seufzte Yuuka verträumt und dachte an dieses markante Gesicht mit den niedlichen kleinen Schwabbelbäckchen und den Elvis-Koteletten.

Gretchen nickte zufrieden, hatte sie doch anfangs befürchtet, dass ihre beiden Freundinnen die Oper und LaTraviata im besonderen, eher unspektakulär und veraltet fanden. Zumindest hatte Steffi nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie die „vollbusigen oder verfetteten Opernsängerinnen oder Sänger mit ihren verschwitzten Gesichtern und triefendem MakeUp mehr als unerotisch" fand.

Dass er jetzt aber neben ihr beschwingt den Weg zum Hotel in Salzburg tänzelte, und Yuuka frischfröhlich den Drinking-Song summte, machte die angehende Ärztin glücklich.

Nicht nur, dass sie seit Monaten endlich mal wieder etwas ganz allein unternommen hatten, das PJ, die Umzüge, das Planen von Steffis bevorstehendem Louvre-Experiments und natürlich auch der Verlust von Madoka, machten die letzten vergangenen zwei Jahre zu einer langen Durststrecke.

„Wie bist du überhaupt an die Karten gekommen?", fragte Yuuka eine dreiviertel Stunde später im Hotelzimmer mit Kingsize-Bett, auf dem sie in einer gemütlichen Runde eine nächtliche Snackparty feierten, die Yuuka vorsorglich am Morgen extra noch gebacken, gekocht und zusammengestellt hatte.

„Schnecken, passt auf, dass ihr das Bett mit den Muffins nicht vollkrümelt. Ich will hier drin heute noch schlafen und nicht von irgendwas gepikst werden."

„Das ist mir neu, dass du von _nichts _gestochen werden willst", konterte Yuuka trocken.

Gretchen verschluckte sich augenblicklich an ihrem Blätterteig-Mett-Muffin und auch Steffi schaute die kleine Japanerin aus geweiteten Augen erstaunt an:  
„Yuuka-Schatz, ich habe ja so einen schlechten und versauten Einfluss auf dich", der Mittzwanziger applaudierte erfreut.

„Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Yuuka, Gretchen", stichelte Steffi süffisant und schnappte sich das letzte Tomaten-Reisbällchen mit Lachsfüllung.

Das Gesicht der Blondine wurde von einem dunkelroten Farbton Hals aufwärts überzogen.

„Ärger sie nicht, Steffi", wandte Yuuka ein und streichelte ihrer Freundin behutsam über die Schulter. „Vergiss nicht, das Hotelzimmer läuft nämlich nur auf Gretchens Namen, sie kann dich also jederzeit rausschmeißen!"

Gretchen stöhnte grinsend: „Du warst mal so nett, Yuuka!", quengelte die anscheinend einzige noch nicht korrumpierte Person in diesem Zimmer.

„Na... Yuuka ist immer noch nicht da, wo sie sein sollte. _Schwanz _fällt ihr in einem bestimmten Kontext immer noch schwer zu sagen! Genauso wie dir, Gretchen – nur nebenbei bemerkt!"

Peinlich berührt griffen Gretchen und Yuuka beherzt zu den Kopfkissen und malträtierten Steffi so lange, bis sie alle vor Lachen keine Luft mehr bekamen.

Alsbald waren dann auch die kleinen Snacks aufgefuttert, Krümel ordentlich auf dem Fußboden ausgeschüttelt und Zeit eingeplant zu schlafen, damit man früh aufstehen konnte (Steffi beklagte sich sehr!) um die wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten Salzburgs zu begutachten und ausgiebig shoppen zu gehen (Yuuka und Gretchen beklagten sich).

Als das Licht bereits gelöscht und Steffi ihre neongrüne Schlafmaske mit den offenen Manga-Augen aufgesetzt hatte, und Gretchen dem Schlaf schon näher war als dem bewussten Sein, fragte Yuuka, die in der Mitte lag: „Von wem hast du denn nun die Karten? Selbst gekauft hast du dir von deinem PJler-Gehalt sicher nicht. Und bei meinem Vater verdienst du auch nicht die Welt. Ich mache schließlich die Abrechnung, ich weiß also was du fürs Kellnern bekommst!"

Steffi stöhnte gequält als Gretchen antwortete:

„Ich hab meinen Vater gefragt, ob er uns die Karten irgendwie beschaffen kann."

„Und warum war dir gerade dieses Stück so wichtig? Es hätte ja auch irgendetwas weniger exklusive sein können!"  
Gretchen grinste in sich hinein: „Für meine Freundinnen nur das beste!" Ein Teil davon stimmte sogar

Yuuka war gerade im Begriff sich – von so viel Liebenswürdigkeit gerührt, dass ihre Stimme ganz weinerlich war – noch einmal zu bedanken, als Steffi sich abrupt aufsetzte und sie beide anranzte:  
„Das wird hier wieder eine Marc-Geschichte, Yuuka. Du merkst aber auch wirklich nichts. Und weil ich weiß, wie lange diese _Marc-Erzählungen _gehen, bitte ich dich jetzt, in aller Freundschaft: Frag sie morgen auf dem Heimweg noch einmal, denn da haben wir reichlich Zeit uns über Mädchenfantasien auszulassen. Jetzt aber brauche ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf!"

Ihren Dialog hatte Steffi aufgesagt, ohne die lustige Schlafbrille abzunehmen.

Stumm schnitten Gretchen und Yuuka Grimassen, weil sie sich nur so das laute Lachen verkneifen konnten.

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte Gretchen und Yuuka wünschte ihrer Freundin ebenfalls angenehme Träume.

Der ersehnte Schlaf kam nicht.

Denn Gretchen dachte daran zurück, wie sie damals in der achten Klasse im Musikunterricht das erste und einzige Mal in eine Arbeitsgruppe mit Marc eingeteilt wurde, als es darum ging verschiedene Opern, Operetten oder Musicals zusammenzufassen, zu bewerten und vorzustellen. Sie hatten sich für LaTraviata entschieden.

Ein Erlebnis, was genauso erstrebenswert war, nicht vergessen zu werden, wie sie ihn wiederbelebt hatte. Denn auch wenn sie sich pausenlos stritten, den Ansichten der Hauptcharaktere Viola (Marc) und Alfredo (Gretchen) wegen, war es mit Abstand das beste Wortgefecht, was sie jemals mit einem anderen Menschen geführt hatte.

La vita è nel tripudio

Quando non s'ami ancora

a/n:

okay, ob es bei 800 Worten noch ein Drabble ist wage ich zu bezweifeln.

Ich liebe LaTraviata. (wärt ihr jetzt ganz und gar nicht drauf gekommen, oder? XD) und ich finde es ist eine Steilvorlage für eine Marc und Gretchen Beziehung. Er, der nur spielen will und sie, die von der Liebe träumt (im Stück zwar andersrum, macht diese Debatte aber eindeutig interessanter!)

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;)

bis zum nächsten Mal

lg

manney


	28. Chapter 28

**Drabble 28**

Erschöpft und vom Tag völlig erschlagen legte Gretchen die Beine auf das quietschbunte Sofa, das Steffi als „farbenfrohen Touch" in ihrer sonst gradlinig, strukturierten Wohnung seit einem Monat aufgestellt hatte. Es war ein Geschenk seiner Patentante gewesen, die geradewegs aus der 68'er Bewegung per Zeitmaschine in das Jahr 1999 gesprungen war.

Dementsprechend sah auch diese Lederpatchwork-Couch aus, in mintgrün, pink, babyblau, orange und weiß.

Aber die neue Sitzmöglichkeit war dafür sehr bequem, nicht durchgesessen, wie ihr Vorgänger, und es bohrten sich auch keine bösen Federn ins Gesäß. Trotzdem wollte Gretchen lieber nicht wissen, was auf dieser Couch nicht für Marihuana-Orgien gefeiert wurden. Es bescherte ihr ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, dass es für andere Menschen völlig normal zu sein schien tagsüber einen biederen Bürojob nachzugehen und abends in seiner kunterbunten Hippie-Wohnung Drogen zu nehmen.

„Du siehst so fertig aus, wie ich mich fühle", gähnte Yuuka gequält und pflanzte sich nicht gerade mädchenhaft an die andere Seite des Sofas und schob Gretchens Beine an die Rückenlehne um sich ihr gegenüber hinzulegen.

„Wie schaffen es eure Leute nur täglich diesen Wahnsinn durchzustehen", bemerkte die Blonde anerkennend. Sie kellnerte bei Yuukas Eltern vier Tage die Woche und wurde nur selten zu den RushHours eingeteilt, weil sie eben keine ausgebildete Restaurantfachfrau war. An diesem Freitag jedoch gab es über beide Ebenen des Restaurants eine Feier mit mehr als 200 Gästen, die mit allen Ressourcen bedient werden mussten. Was bedeutete, dass Gretchen seit um elf Uhr morgens bedient, gerannt, gewischt und serviert und gesprochen hatte. Und zwischenzeitlich hatte sie sogar für ein paar Minuten sogar das Gefühl, dass ihr übertriebenes Lächeln den Gästen gegenüber, für immer in ihr Gesicht getackert bleiben würde.

Yuuka hingegen hatte sich etliche Brandblasen und Schnittwunden zugezogen, und sich beim probieren etlicher Menüs die Zunge verbannt, hatte aber das Glück, nicht den ganzen Tag auf kleinen hochhackigen Trittchen Kilometermärsche zurückzulegen (obwohl die kleine Japanesin dies sicherlich ohne große Probleme gekonnt hätte, da sie _ausschließlich_ hohe Schuhe trug).

„Da seit ihr ja", begrüßte Steffi die beiden Mädchen erfreut und quetschte sich ebenfalls auf die Couch zwischen den beiden Liegenden.

„Ich dachte schon, dass ihr es nicht schafft, pünktlich hier zu sein. Schien nämlich eine sehr ausartende Party zu sein", residierte die schwule Freundin erfreut und klopfte Yuuka und Gretchen aufmunternd auf die Oberschenkel:  
„Dann macht euch mal fix fertig, meine Schneckchen", enthusiastisch klatsche Steffi in die Hände, erntete aber von ihren beiden Freundinnen nur ein abgekämpftes Grollen.

„Steffi-chan, wir haben den ganzen Tag gear-"

„Sagt nicht, ihr seit zu müde, um jetzt noch feiern zu gehen?", fragte er entsetzt, mit bebender Unterlippe.  
„Nun", meinte Gretchen und richtete ihren geschundenen Körper in die Senkrechte: „Wir sind bestimmt nicht die beste Begleitung heute Abend, Steffi. Siehst du wir sind total kaputt und es-"  
„Ihr Party-Pupser!", schnaubte Steffi verächtlich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrer Brust. Sie hatte Stunden gebraucht um sich ein tolles Outfit auszusuchen, stand mindestens eine dreiviertel Stunde vorm Spiegel, nur damit seine Haare den voluminösesten Auftritt hinlegten und nun wollten die beiden Grazien mit ihm nicht mehr auf die Pirsch gehen.

„Steffi, es tut uns leid, wirklich. Aber Gretchen und ich haben den ganzen Tag nichts anderes gemacht, als gestanden, gerannt – Gretchen mehr noch als ich – und sind völlig ausgebrannt. Wir können doch-"  
Yuuka wurde abermals von Steffi unterbrochen: „Das ist nicht fair", maulte sie aufgebracht.

„Wenn ihr mit der Freitagsgestaltung dran seit, dann mache ich auch _immer _mit. Ob ihr nun Schmonzetten (Yuuka) oder _Mord ist ihr Hobby_ (Gretchen) schauen wollt, oder Karaoke singen (Yuuka) und Cluedo spielen (Gretchen) wollt. Ich bin immer dabei – egal wie spießig es ist, einen Freitagabend zuhause zu verbringen", beschwerte sich die männliche Blonde missmutig.

Zähe Sekunden vergingen, die die Wohnzimmeruhr mit unheiligem Ticken noch langsamer erschienen ließ, bis Gretchen resigniert die Luft einsog: „Okay. Aber spätestens, wenn du uns von der Seite weichst, sind Yuuka und ich auf dem Heimweg, Steffi!"

„Gretchen!", presste Yuuka hervor. Ihre blonde (weibliche) Freundin war einfach viel zu nett.

Steffis Gesichtszüge erhellten sich augenblicklich. Abwartend richtete sie dann ihre Augen auf Yuuka, die noch mit sich haderte, weshalb Steffi zur Sicherheit ein Schmollmund zog.

„Oh, zum Teufel noch eins, Steffi. Wenn ich mich ab morgen _gar nicht mehr _bewegen kann, dann musst du damit rechnen, dass es das Wochenende kein Essen gibt. Ich hoffe, dir ist das klar!"

Steffi nickte eifrig und zog ihre beiden Freundinnen vom Hippiesofa.

lg

manney


	29. Chapter 29

**Drabble 29**

Ihm war zum schreien zumute – und das, obwohl er wusste, dass dies eigentlich nur eine hysterische Mädcheneigenschaft war.

Diese blöde Hasenzahn machte seinen Montag noch so viel schlimmer, als er gedacht hatte. Nicht nur, dass er immer noch ein bisschen heiser war, weil er am Samstagabend zu tief in die Bierflasche geschaut hatte, nein, er durfte seiner kranken Klassenkameradin auch noch die Hausaufgaben vorbei bringen. War er in der zweiten Klasse, oder was?

Krank. Ha, das er nicht lachte.

Es war die erste Party im elften Schuljahr zu der seltsamerweise sogar Margarethe Haase gekommen war. Denn neben den jährlichen Schulveranstaltungen hielt sich der Hasenzahn zumeist aus dem glamourösen Partyleben eines durchschnittlichen Teenager heraus.

Weshalb es ihn auch nicht sonderlich wunderte, dass sie gegen zehn Uhr schon die Party verließ und sehr ungesund aussah.

Dass sie aber den Montag nicht zur Schule kam, nur weil sie den Alkohol augenscheinlich nicht vertrug, machte sie noch zu einem viel größeren Langweiler. Und einer Lachnummer.

Denn der ganze Jahrgang ließ sich in der Pause darüber aus, dass ausgerechnet Frau „ich bin nie krank, weil ich doch viel lernen will, damit ich später eine gute Ärztin werde" von ein wenig Wodka so ausknockt wurde.

Aber bei weiterem nachdenken musste Marc tatsächlich feststellen, dass die Trottel-ine nie krank war und vom Unterricht fernblieb. Er kannte sie nun schon sieben Jahre seit der dritten Klasse und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass der Hasenzahn jemals gefehlt, geschweige geschwänzt hatte. Eher im Gegenteil: Auch mit der dicksten Erkältung war sie aufgewartet und hatte sich nie beschwert. Und sie hatte nicht wie viele andere Mitschülerinnen vier Wochen lang ihre Tage, um dem Sport entkommen zu können, obwohl das wohl ihr mit Abstand schlechtestes Schulfach war.

Dass sie also wegen so ein bisschen Alkohol so ein Theater machte, zeigte mal wieder, in was für einer Idealwelt Miss Musterkind lebte.

Ihr Saubermann-Image, was ihn eh schon ankotzte, außer acht gelassen, war er noch viel wütender darüber, dass er den Nachmittag damit vollbringen würde ihr das Deutschprojekt nahezulegen. Denn ausgerechnet heute verkündete seine (eh verhasste) Deutsch- und Klassenlehrerin, dass mit den _Leiden des jungen Werther_ eine neue Buchanalyse die nächsten Wochen über den Lehrplan ausfüllen würde, und sie nicht will, dass „ihre beste Schülerin" hinterherhinkte.

Aber anstatt, dass irgendjemandem mitzugeben der in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe wohnte, drückte die alte Schabracke Marc diese Angelegenheit aufs Auge: „Dein Sozialverhalten wird auf dem Zeugnis einen Aufschub gebrauchen können!"

In seiner Phantasie hatte er den Papierordner mit Aufgaben zum Buch seiner Lehrerin vor sie Füße geworfen und ihr auf die feinen Pumps gespuckt. In der Realität grollte er unhöflich und nickte.

In der Pause hatte er versucht die beste Freundin des Hasenzahns dazu zu überreden, ihr die Aufgaben zu bringen. Diese jedoch weigerte sich strickt mit der fadenscheinigen Aussage, sie hätte keine Zeit.

Dabei wusste Marc genau, wo der Ha(a)se langlief: Sie versuchte für ihre Freundin ein Treffen mit Marc zu arrangieren.

Wie intrigant Mädchen doch sein konnten!

A/N:

to be continued ;)

lg

manney


	30. Chapter 30

**Drabble 30**

Am Nachmittag machte er sich tatsächlich in das Villenviertel Charlottenburgs auf, um dem Hasenzahn die Unterlagen vorbei zu bringen. Natürlich nicht, weil er sich keine bessere Nachmittagsbeschäftigung hätte vorstellen können, sondern weil sein Vater ihn sonst dazu genötigt hätte die Garage aufzuräumen.

Entgegen der allgemeinen Annahme war Marc keineswegs dumm. Faul – sicherlich, was seine schulischen Leistungen betraf, aber er erkannte es wenn sein Vater ihn in die Garage jagte, damit er in Ruhe mit seiner Mutter streiten konnte.

Dabei war es etwas völlig natürliches, wenn Eltern sich stritten und sich auch irgendwann scheiden ließen – selbst bei aus Bayern stammenden, katholischen Immigranten. Marc hätte kein Problem damit gehabt – solange sie ihn in Ruhe ließen und nicht versuchten zu manipulieren. (Scratch taht! Geschiedene Elternteile versuchten immer ihr Kind auf die eigene Seite zu ziehen, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühten, es nicht zu tun.)

Woher er das wusste? Nun, mehr als die Hälfte seiner Freunde lebten mit geschiedenen Eltern, und er würde der nächste sein. Bloß gut, dass er eh bald achtzehn war und dann eh sein eigenes Leben führen würde.

So ganz anders war dies aber bei seiner Vorzeige-Klassenkameradin, die in ihrer perfekten Welt einen liebenden Vater als Oberarzt und eine ehemalige Dressurreiterin als Mutter betiteln konnte, die jeweils beide immer zum Elternsprechtag erschienen. Beide! – es war so idyllisch, dass er sich gerne erbrochen hätte.

Und nun stand er hier, vor diesem biederen, gelben Haus, mit dem Kleingarten davor und den großen Fenstern, die in einem Cartoon sicher angefangen hätten, von glücklichen Vögeln zu singen. Manche Menschen lebten also auch heute noch in den Fünfzigern.

Unbeeindruckt all dieser Harmonie nahm Marc sein Kaugummi dennoch nicht aus dem Mund und klingelte am Eisentor einmal kräftig. Zweimal. Dreimal – nur damit er von einem Summen des Tors angezeigt bekam, dass sich drinnen jetzt endlich auch mal jemand in Bewegung gesetzt hatte ihm Gitter und Tür zu öffnen.

Ehrlich überrascht war Marc dann aber doch, als ihm ein kleiner Knilch von ungefähr zehn Jahren die Tür öffnete, den Blick allerdings nicht einmal von seinem grauen Gameboy hob, um den Neuankömmling anzusehen.

„Ja?", fragte der Junge, während seine flinken Finger auf die portable Spielkonsole eindroschen.

„Uhm..." er hatte eigentlich mit Gretchens Mutter gerechnet, die ihm die Tür öffnete, nicht aber mit einem uninteressierten Knirps.

„Ich habe Hausaufgaben – für Gr... Margarethe."

Dies schien dann doch das Interesse des kleinen Jungen zu wecken, denn er schaute Marc dann doch von oben bis unten abschätzend an: „Du nennst sie Margarethe?"

„Jochen, wer ist denn da nun an der Tür?", rief eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, die ein paar Augenblicke später ein Gesicht bekam, als eine freundlich dreinblickende Rothaarige aus dem Wohnzimmer kam und Marc herzlich anlächelte.

Hasenzahns Mutter.

„Er nennt Gretchen, Margarethe. Ich wette, er ist ein Spion!", quietschte Jochen enthusiastisch, woraufhin seine Mutter mit einem breiten Grinsen den Kopf schüttelte: „Ab mit dir, zu deinen Hausaufgaben. Und der Gameboy bleibt hier unten!"

Nölend verschwand Jochen die Treppen hinauf.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Er brauchte einen Moment um einen richtigen Satz in seinem Kopf zu Formen. Irgendwann in der letzten Minute war ihm seine Lässigkeit abhandengekommen.

„Ich, ähm...", er räusperte sich umständlich: „Ich soll Gretchen die Hausaufgaben vorbeibringen!"

Heureka. Ein Satz!

„Hausaufgaben? Seit ihr in der zweiten Klasse? Magst du kurz reinkommen? Zwischen Tür und Angel ist das keine gute Gelegenheit.", witzelte die Rothaarige.

Marc nickte stumm.

Im Wohnzimmer bot Hasenzahns Mutter ihm einen Platz an, den er dankend ablehnte: „Ich hab's ein bisschen eilig, und wie gesagt, ich will ihr nur schnell die Papiere geben und was erklären, und dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg."

„Dann musst du das wohl mir erklären, denn Gretchen liegt im Krankenhaus."

Dumdumdumdumm.

A/N:

tbc;)

lg

manney


	31. Chapter 31

**Drabble 31**

Wenn Marc Meier eine Schwäche hatte, war es seine ungesunde Neugier.

Er hätte sich mit der Antwort von Gretchens Mutter zufrieden geben können, dass sie im Krankenhaus war, ihr die Unterlagen in die Hand drücken und abzischen können. Das nagende Gefühl aber etwas wichtiges versäumt zu haben würde ihn sein ganzes Leben begleiten, denn ein Marc Meier hatte mit seinen siebzehn Jahren noch nie ein Krankenhaus von innen gesehen. (Zumindest konnte er sich nicht erinnern, und die Geburt zählte irgendwie nicht). Trotzdem er vereinsmäßig Fußball spielte und er auch dann und wann schon mal eine Grippe mit sich rumgeschleppt hatte, war ihm ein Hospital gänzlich unbekannt geblieben. (Dass er ab und zu einen Blick in die ER-Schmonzette seiner Mutter einen Blick reinwarf, um zu wissen worüber die Mädchen schwärmten, zählte an dieser Stelle nicht.)

Als die rothaarige Mutter also erklärte, dass ihre Tochter einen Blinddarmdurchbruch erlitten hatte, war Marc Feuer und Flamme dem Hasenzahn die Hausaufgaben persönlich zu erklären. Er ließ sich Adresse, Station und Zimmernummer geben und radelte dann auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Elisabeth-Krankenhaus.

„Du sollst dich ausruhen, Gretchen und nicht mit irgendwelcher schwermedizinischen Lektüre beschäftigen, die du noch gar nicht verstehst!"

Gretchen liebte ihre Oma, wirklich. Aber manchmal ging ihr ihre Fürsorge erheblich auf den Geist. Konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen wie... niederschmetternd es für sie war, dass sie eine einfache Blinddarmerkrankung nicht festgestellt hatte?

Dass sie tatsächlich gedacht hatte, dass ihr nur ein kleines Glas Feigenlikör solche Bauchschmerzen bereitet hatte, war schlichtweg unakzeptabel. Sie würde eine grauenvolle Ärztin werden!

„Ich hab ja gehofft, dass du ein bisschen weniger nach meinem Sohn, als vielmehr nach deiner Mutter kommen würdest!", seufzte ihre Oma theatralisch und sortierte schon zum siebzehnten Mal Gretchens Bücherberg auf dem Nachtschrank um. Erst nach Farben, dann nach Autor, Art, Größe, Dicke, Titel... und so weiter.

„Ach, Omaaa", quengelte die blonde Patientin wehleidig. „Es geht mir schon wirklich wieder richtig gut."

„Omaaa-mich nicht, Margarethe. Ruh dich aus, hör ein bisschen Musik auf diesem tragbaren Mini-Radio-"

„Das ist ein Sony Walkman, Oma!"

„Oder ließ die unendliche Geschichte. Oder Moby Dick. Medizin-"

„... ist nicht alles im Leben. Ich weiß!", beendete Gretchen stöhnend den angefangen Satz ihrer leicht ergrauten, ein wenig untersetzten Großmutter. Tatsächlich ließ Gretchen sich bereitwillig zurück in ihr Kissen sinken und übergab ihrer Oma das dicke Buch über den Bauchhölen-Becken-Raum.

„Du hast Recht, vielleicht sollte ich ein wenig schlafen", gähnte das Mädchen theatralisch, worauf die in die Jahre gekommene alte Damme freudestrahlend nickte. Das Buch zu den anderen auf das Nachttischchen legend, drückte sie ihrer Lieblingsenkelin (und einzigen Enkelin!) einen feuchten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich komme später noch einmal vorbei. Jetzt gehe ich erstmal deinem Vater auf den Geist."

Gretchen grinste, schloss die Augen und wartete auf das vielversprechende Klappern der Pumps-Absätze ihrer Oma.

Als die Zimmertür ins Schloss fiel öffnete Gretchen vorsichtig ein Auge, dann das andere, schälte sich aus der Bettdecke und angelte nach dem eben gerade geschlossenen Medizinbuch auf dem Nachttisch, als unvermittelt die Tür wieder aufsprang.

Erschrocken quietschte die Blonde auf und zog die Decke bis über ihre beiden Ohren über den Kopf. „Das war ein Test!", nölte sie gedämpft.

Marc schaute sich derweil ungeniert im Zimmer um und sog alles in sich auf. Natürlich wollte er wissen, was der Hasenzahn meinte, aber seit er diese heiligen Gefilde der Götter in Weiß betreten hatte fühlte er sich ein wenig wie auf Wolken. Arzt sein, müsste etwas extrem cooles sein.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wovon du redest, aber dass du auch wenn du krank bist an Tests und Arbeiten denkst, zeigt mal wieder, was für ein Streber du doch bist, Hasenzahn!"

„Marc? Marc Meier?", überschlug sich ihre Stimme unter der Decke.

„Warum benutzt du meinen Nachnamen?"

Die Bettdecke unter die Nase schiebend schaute sie in sein makellos schönes Gesicht – der Beweise, dass er tatsächlich in ihrem Krankenzimmer stand.

„Oh, mein Gott", sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr blieb aber auch nichts erspart. Auf der Feier am Wochenende hatte Marc sie – trotzdem sie sich dezent aufgedonnert hatte – nicht eines einzigen Blickes gewürdigt und heute, wo sie – sie bat innerlich um Verzeihung zu fluchen – so richtig beschissen aussah, stand er vor ihr und fixierte sie mit seinen so tollen, dunklen Augen.

Rumpelstilzchen müsste man sein, dann brach der Boden unter einem von ganz allein auf!

Marcs Grübchen blitzen verschmitzt um seine Mundwinkel: „Soso... da hat es Frau Dr. Ich-werde-Ärztin so richtig erwischt! Ich hab ja gedacht, dass du den Alkohol nicht vertragen hast. Wie die ganze Unterstufe im Übrigen auch!"

Tief durchatmend öffnete Gretchen jetzt doch ihre Augen und setzte sich hin. Marc hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit schon einen Stuhl vom Tisch herangezogen und saß ihr nun schräg gegenüber.

„Na los. Bring's hinter dich und mach dich ruhig lustig, wie ich aussehe", gestand sie resignierend.

Marc schüttelte den Kopf: „Dich zu sticheln macht wenig Sinn wenn du schon am Boden liegst. Außerdem weißt du anscheinend selber, dass du scheiße aussiehst", neckte er und sein überdimensionales Lächeln erreichte seine Augen.

Gretchen wusste, dass sie die ganze Nacht Tagebuch schreiben würde, nur um diesen Moment immer und immer wieder Revue passieren zu lassen, wenn Marc Meier sie angrinste.

Ihr Herz setzte aus... oder es überschlug sich. Oder beides. Für sein Lächeln schlug es schneller und für seine glänzenden Augen blieb es stehen.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Und warum hast du nicht angeklopft? Das ist echt unhöflich!"

Marc verrollte die Augen und klopfte auf seinen Rucksack: „Ich soll dir die Deutschhausaufgaben vorbeibringen. Und eigentlich wollte ich dies dieser Spinnerin aus der Parallelklasse geben, die hatte aber angeblich keine Zeit..."

Gretchen wurde rot im Gesicht. Heute noch vor der Schule war ihre beste Freundin gekommen und hat sie fest gedrückt und ihr alles Gute gewünscht, und dass sie am Abend noch einmal vorbei kommen würde, mit einer kleinen Überraschung. Wenn dass die Überraschung war, hatte sie die beste Freundin, die sich ein Mädchen wünschen könnte.

„Das ist aber sehr... _nett_ von dir, Marc!"

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen", brummte der Abiturient unfreundlich.

„Nein, nein, nein! So war das nicht gemeint. Ich... freu mich!"

„Das glaube ich dir gern", nuschelte Marc.

„Bitte?", fragte Gretchen, da sie nichts verstanden hatte.

„Nichtsweiter... Okay. Sag mal kannst du aufstehen, dann setzen wir uns an den Tisch. Oder musst du liegen bleiben?"

„Nein, geht schon!", Marc hatte sie etwas gefragt. Und nicht nur, ob er die Hausaufgaben abschreiben konnte, sondern nach ihrem Befinden. Boden tu dich jetzt bitte nicht mehr auf, denn das hier ist Himmel und sie würde extrem tief fallen.

Und so begann ein merkwürdiges Erklären von Aufgaben und Abschreiben von Notizen, die Gretchen feinsäuberlich, aber schnell auf ihren College-Block kritzelte.

„Wie groß ist eigentlich deine Narbe?", fragte er nach einer Zeit in der Gretchen bereits mehr als die Hälfte des Din A4 Blattes abgeschrieben hatte.

„12,3 cm. Sechs Stiche!", sagte sie lapidar, als ob es das normalste von der Welt war, einen Blinddarmdurchbruch zu erleiden.

„Tut's weh?"

Irritiert schaute Gretchen Marc über den Rand ihrer Brille an: „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil du komisch sitzt, wie ein Wal auf 'ner Sandbank."

In der Tat saß Gretchen der Narbe wegen sehr merkwürdig auf dem Stuhl.

Mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen musterte sie Marc von oben bis unten: „Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht ärgern, wenn ich am Boden liege. Und mich nicht gerade dezent darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich Ausmaße eines Wahl haben soll, gehört garantiert zum Foppen dazu!"

„N-nein, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint!", verteidigte er sich ungeschickt, obwohl es tatsächlich so nicht gemeint war.

„Wie denn dann? Meine Narbe ist jedenfalls nicht deshalb größer, weil ich ein bisschen mehr Speck auf den Rippen habe als Susanne, sondern weil es ein Blinddarm_durch_bruch ist. Das ist es doch, was du damit ausdrücken wolltest, oder nicht?"

Okay... er hatte sie verloren. Es war ganz sicher nicht das, was er ausdrücken wollte, aber Mädchen waren eh viel komplizierter als Männer. Und kranke Mädchen waren vielleicht auch ein bisschen empfindlicher als sonst.

Marc seufzte, als Gretchens durchbohrender Blick kein Stück an Schärfe einbüßte. Die Wahrheit würde sie vermutlich genauso komisch und widerlich finden, aber es war zumindest eine Chance sein Ziel zu erreichen.

„Eigentlich sollte es eine prima Einleitung dazu sein, dass du mir diese Narbe _zeigst_."

Die Blonde kräuselte irritiert die Nase. „Wie zeigen?"

„Ach... Hasenzahn. Zeigen, Herrgott nochmal. Pulli hoch und ansehen, denn ich hab so was noch nie gesehen!"

„Du willst meine Blinddarmnarbe anschauen?", fragte Gretchen langsam. Verstand zwar was er sagte, ihr Gehirn jedoch wandelte die Schallwellen nur gemächlich in Informationen um.

Marc nickte eifrig.

Und für einen Moment war Gretchen sogar gewillt ihren Pullover hochzuziehen, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie nicht Susanne Krupp und ihren flachen Bauch hatte.

„Nein!", machte sie deshalb frustriert und widmete sich wieder Marcs Tafelaufzeichnungen.

Schnaufend lehnte er den Kopf in seine Hans. „Angstha(a)se!"

Aber Gretchen reagierte darauf nicht und schrieb einfach weiter.

Nach zwanzig weiteren, schweigenden Minuten war sie fertig, dankte Marc für seine Mühe ihr die Unterlagen zu bringen und setzte sich, darauf wartend, dass er alles in seinen Rucksack verpackte, zurück aufs Bett. Sie könnte sich selber Ohrfeigen nicht genügend Mut aufzubringen, und Marc die Narbe zu zeigen. Denn er würde ihr das bestimmt hoch anrechnen und sie nicht mehr so meiden wie bisher. Hoffte sie zumindest.

Er verabschiedete sich höflich distanziert und verschwand durch die Tür.

Gretchen seufzte und ließ sich rücklings quer übers Bett nach Hinten fallen. Sie war tatsächlich ein Angsthase!

Im nächsten Moment ging die Tür abermals auf, Marc war zurückgekommen und schaute ziemlich zerknirscht drein. So schnell konnte sich Gretchen, schon allein der Narbe wegen, gar nicht aufrichten, da Marc Marc schon über sie geklettert, kniete sich über ihre Oberschenkel und griff nach ihrem Pulli.

„Also wenn ich schon den ganzen Weg hierhergekommen bin, und wirklich _freundlich_ um einen Gegengefallen bitte, dann darf ich den auch einfordern!"

„Marc!", quietschte Gretchen hysterisch. Okay, gegen das Bild, Marc über ihr gebeugt und sie wehrlos unter ihm hatte sie nichts. Dass er dabei aber gleich so fordernd sein würde, war ihr irgendwie unheimlich. Auch wenn er nicht das wollte, was sie sich wünschte, seit sie in der Pubertät war.

„Zier dich nicht so, ich mach mich auch über deine Fettmasse nicht lustig!"

„Fettmasse?", tobte Gretchen und schob Marcs Hände energisch vom Saum ihres Pullovers weg.

Er grinste schelmisch, mochte es, wenn Gretchen sich auch hin und wieder mal wehrte und nicht immer nur seine Schmach einsteckte.

Nach ein paar Minuten weiteren Gerangels hatte Marc es dann allerdings doch geschafft Gretchens Pullover hochzuschieben, sodass nun der Blick auf ihre cremeweiße Haut und bloß ein großes Wundpflaster freigegeben wurde.

Enttäuscht ließ Marc von Gretchen ab: „Man sieht ja gar nichts!"

Jemand räusperte sich.

Marc überschlug sich fast, so schnell war er von Gretchen abgestiegen und stellte sich abseits des Bettes vom Hasenzahn hin.

„Oma", prustete Gretchen nach Luft schnappend.

„Ich wollte zwar, dass du dich ausruhst, aber deine Aktivitäten scheinen auch sehr entspannend zu wirken!", grinste die alte Dame wissend, hob den Finger in die Luft und erklärte: „Dein Vater will bald vorbeikommen. Ich kann ihn maximal noch zwanzig Minuten hinhalten. Bis dahin sollte dein Freund hier das Weite gesucht haben!"

„Ich bin nicht ihr Freund", wandte Marc trocken ein.

„Omaaa!"

„Omaaa-mich nicht, Gretchen", versetzte die Großmutter ihre Enkelin, musterte Marc eingehend, nickte dann zustimmend und verließ das Zimmer summend.

Gretchen vergrub das Gesicht in beide ihrer Hände.

„Das war also deine Oma?", fragte Marc verdutzt. Wie konnte Gretchen nur so konservativ und gerade sein, wenn sie so eine coole Oma hatte?

Gretchen nickte abwesend: „Wie peinlich!"

Marc lachte umständlich. „Gut, dass wir wissen, dass ich dich niemals anfassen würde, Hasenzahn."

Sie krallte sich ihr Kopfkissen und schlug Marc damit kräftig.  
„Hey!"

„Nichts, hei! Ich werde das sicher bis zum Ende meines Lebens vorgehalten kriegen!"

Marc verdrehte die Augen: „Übertreib nicht!"

Gretchen schnaubte verächtlich und schaute auf die Uhr, mit einem völlig anderen Gedankenweg beschäftigt. Wenn sie diesen Tag schon nie mehr vergessen sollte, dann bitte mit allem drum und dran.

Zwanzig Minuten, hatte ihre Oma gesagt?

Das könnten sie schaffen. Energisch sprang Gretchen vom Bett.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Marc perplex, als Gretchen die Badezimmertür öffnete und das Licht anknipste.

„Ich muss das Pflaster vorsichtig ablösen, denn mein Vater macht die Wundversorgung selbst und hat mich gestern schon ermahnt, dass ich das nicht selber abmachen soll. Dafür brauch ich aber nun mal Wasser."

„Echt jetzt?"

Gretchen nickte: „Aber nur, weil dieser Tag eh schon komplett verrückt ist!"

„Verrückt ist gut", meinte Marc und sein Hals war ganz trocken. Gleich würde er die erste unverheilte Narbe in seinem Leben sehen. Mit frischen Stichen. Blut. Wundwasser und...

Stückchen für Stückchen tränkte Gretchen mit feuchten Fingern den Rand der Wundkompresse in Wasser und zog immer ein bisschen mehr von ihrer Haut ab, bis Marc im Neonlicht des Alliberts das geschundene Fleckchen Haut mit den schwarzen Fäden, blauen und grünen Flecken und Blutverkrustungen sehen konnte.

Es war kein Fahrrad, oder sein brandneuer Discman, den er zum dieses Jahr zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, aber diese Euphorie, die er verspürte, als er diese zusammengenähte Haut sah, machten ihn ähnlich glücklich.

„Cool", flüsterte er erstickt und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die gesunde Haut um die Narbe herum. Gretchen erzitterte, und weiß Gott nicht nur, weil es ein bisschen ziepte.

Marc war ihr so nah, so fasziniert was an ihrem Körper war, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Gut schwindelig. Das Gefühl, wenn man an der höchsten Stelle der Achterbahn angekommen ist, und vor Adrenalin und Angst auf den Rausch wartet, bis man unten angekommen war. So merkwürdig vertraut und gut und seltsam und erfrischend waren diese weichen Fingerkuppen, und sein warmer Atem, der ihre Wange streifte.

„Zu-zufried-", sie brach ab, als sie von Marcs Fingern hinauf schaute und sein Gesicht ihrem so nah war, und er ihr abwartend in die Augen schaute.  
Gretchen schluckte schwer, als er sich zaghaft nach vorn lehnte und...

Die Zimmertür ein weiteres Mal aufgerissen wurde und sie an der Art und Weise, wie die Tür gegen die Wand flog, ihren Vater als Stimmungskiller erahnte.

Marc sprang heute schon zum zweiten Mal von ihr weg. Nur sah er diesmal nicht nur erschrocken aus, sondern auch rot um die Nasenspitze. Ein bisschen, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte...

„Margarethe! Ich hab dir hundert mal gesagt, du sollst das Pflaster nicht selbst ablösen?", polterte Franz und stellte sich demonstrativ vor seine Tochter zwischen Marc.

„Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" bellte der Oberarzt unfreundlich.

„Papa!", ermahnte Gretchen.

„N-niemand?"

„Das will ich auch hoffen! Meine Tochter braucht Ruhe"

Marc nickte, blieb aber wie angewurzelt stehen und blickte von Vater zu Tochter immer wieder hin und her.

„Jetzt!", herrschte der Arzt den jungen Mann an, der dieser schärferen Aufforderung geschwind nachkam.

Am Abend bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein schrieb Gretchen ihr Tagebuch voll und hoffte, dass Marc sie tatsächlich küssen wollte und dass er sie, wenn sie nächste Woche Monat wieder in die Schule kam, nicht wie immer behandeln würde. Sie hoffte, sie betete, sie flehte...

a/n:

and we all know how well that worked! Not at all! Off with you in the flow of shame, Marc. How could you be mean to this to poor, sick Gretchen?

Do you really want to know the intentions of this Drabble (well, rather short story)? I do not think so. Nobody reads a/n's anyway.

lg

manney


	32. Chapter 32

**Drabble 32**

„Wir müssen uns beeilen!", hetzte Yuuka ihre beiden Freundinnen.

„Schatz, ich weiß, dass du deine tägliche Dosis John Stamos brauchst, aber... wie oft hast du diese Serie jetzt schon gesehen? Einhundert Mal?", lachte Steffi kokett und zog die kleinwüchsige Japanerin mit ihrer Affinität für die amerikanische Sitcom auf.

„Aber es ist nun mal _die _Folge", erklärte Yuuka euphorisch und schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr. Unter gar keinen Umständen durfte sie heute zu spät nach Hause kommen.

„Welche Folge denn?"

„Die, in der Jesse für Becky „forever" singt", seufzte Gretchen verträumt und erntete einen glücklichen Blick von Yuuka.

a/n:

gutes altes RTL2 Programm aus den 90'ern. Was habe ich diese Sitcom geliebt. *.*

lg

manney


	33. Chapter 33

**Drabble 33**

Elternsprechtag.

Ein Wort so simpel, dass man die grausame Bedeutung dahinter gar nicht vermutete. Es gab keinen schlimmeren Tag für Marc in seinem jungen Leben, denn jedes Mal musste er mit aller Kraft versuchen sich bei seinen Eltern beliebt zu machen, damit sie gar nicht erst auf die Idee kamen, dort hinzugehen. Angefangen hatte seine Abneigung in der dritten Klasse, als seine Eltern missmutig nach Hause gekommen waren und ihm versucht hatten zu erklären, dass er aufs Fußballspielen im Verein so lange verzichten müsste, bis seine Mathenote auf eine passable Zahl herunter korrigiert worden wäre. In der vierten Klasse, kurz vor den Halbjahreszeugnissen, war er schon schlauer gewesen und hat schon vorher so getan, als ob er mit einem Klassenkameraden angefangen hat Mathe zu pauken. Dass er auch da allerdings nur Fußball gespielt hatte, wussten ja seine Eltern nicht!

Und irgendwie hatte er es immer sehr gut geschafft seine Eltern von diesem einen Tag, an dem sich Lehrer über die Unzulänglichkeiten ihrer Schüler beschwerten, fernzuhalten.

Umso erschreckender war es also, dass er in der sechsten Klasse seine Mutter regelrecht anflehte zum Elternsprechtag zu gehen:

„Bitte, Mama! Ich bin grausig in Mathe, ich habe im letzten Halbjahr drei Vieren geschrieben. Du musst etwas unternehmen!"

Elke Fischer sah ihren Sohn über den Berg herumliegender Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch skeptisch an.

„Du willst doch nie, dass ich da hingehe! Woher kommt der Sinneswandel, Marc?"

Er verdrehte die Augen: „Es liegt doch ganz klar auf der Hand. Ich bin schlecht in Mathe, also sollte ich an keinen außerschulischen Aktivitäten teilnehmen. Findest du nicht?"

„Du bist _faul_, Marc. Nicht schlecht!"

Ihr Sohn stöhnte gequält.

„Ich denke mit dreizehn Jahren solltest du alt genug sein, um zu verstehen, dass gerade Mathe eines der vom Leben bedeutsamsten Lektionen ist, die man sich aneignen kann."

„Ist das ein Zitat aus deinem neuen Buch?", fragte Marc gereizt.

Elke lächelte freundlich: „Gefällt er dir? Ich finde diesen Satz äußerst selbsterklärend!"

„Du musst da auf jeden Fall hin und Frau Müller erklären, dass ich, weil ich so schlecht in Mathe bin, nicht an ihrer AG teilnehmen kann. Punkt."

Elke biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange. Aha.

„Was denn für eine AG?"

Ihr Sohn schnaubte verächtlich: „_Soziales Engagement_. Ich bin schon viel zu sozial! Noch sozialer und ich würde keine Hemden mehr tragen!"

Ein ungewöhnlich durchdringender Blick legte sich auf das Gesicht von Elke: „Der einzige Grund, warum du zur Schule kein T-Shirt tragen würdest, wäre, um den Mädchen in eurer Klasse zu imponieren."

Er hasste Gespräche dieser Wichtigkeit mit seiner Mutter. Denn sie war so wortgewandt und argumentierfreudig, dass er immer den Kürzeren zog. Und ganz besonders dann, wenn er versuchte mit der Wahrheit nur halb rauszurücken.

Eine Lüge mit halbexistierender Realität war so viel schwerer zu verklickern, als eine glatte (Not-)Lüge.

Warum musste sich seine Mutter aber auch so viel von seinem Vater abgeguckt haben, dass sie es nahezu roch, wenn er log? Warum konnte er nicht einfach, wie jeder andere dreizehnjährige, seine Eltern geschickt hinters Licht führen?

Dieser bohrende Blick. Dieses stieren. Er wackelte von einem Bein aufs nächste und schaute sich in ihrem Arbeitsraum mit den vielen Büchern, dem gemütlichen Ohrensessel, in dem sie oftmals saß und nachdachte, wenn sie einen Plot für ein neues Buch brauchte, und dem chaotischen Schreibtisch um.

„Ich denke, ich werde Papa einfach mit zu diesem Elternsprechtag mitnehmen. Was meinst du?" Elke spielte die Vaterkarte.

Oh, mit was für einer brünstigen Innigkeit er seine Mutter gerade hasste.

„Warum willst du denn P-Vater da mit hinschleppen?"

„Meinst du nicht, es wird langsam lächerlich, dass du ihn nicht mehr Papa nennst. Er ist ja nicht mit Absicht hereingeplatzt, als du mit diesem Mädchen rumgeknutscht hast", grinste Elke, als Marc hochrot anlief.

„Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht gleich Mutter genannt habe. So ungeniert wie du gelacht hast, hätte ich mich von dir gleich mit scheiden lassen sollen."

„Du bist ein Kind und kannst dich von deinen _peinlichen _Eltern nicht scheiden lassen!", ertönte die Stimme von Marcs Vater aus dem Flur. Er begrüßte seinen Sohn mit einem liebevollen Verwuscheln der gutfrisierten Haare und Elke mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe: „Hab ich was verpasst?"

Elke kicherte in sich hinein und Marc stöhnte nur voller Zorn.

Warum mussten ausgerechnet seine Eltern ein so gut eingespieltes Team sein? Geschiedene Eltern konnte man so viel besser ausspielen – das sah er bei vielen seiner Freunde immer wieder.

„Marc wollte mich gerade darüber aufklären, dass seine Klassen- und Mahtelehrerin ihn davon überzeugt hat, in die Theater-AG einzutreten", seine Mutter lächelte ihn strahlend an.

Ihrem Sohn entglitt sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht: Seine Mutter hatte ihn die ganze Zeit an der Nase herumgeführt!  
Was für eine hinterhältige, _alte _Frau!

Sie hatte also schon längst mit Frau Müller gesprochen? Wann? Warum? Wie? Wieso immer er?

Sein Vater freute sich über diese Nachricht sehr. Er begann von all den wundersamen Möglichkeiten zu philosophieren, die das Theater, die große Bühne, für einen jungen Mann wie Marc bereit halten würde können.

Und natürlich davon, dass er, also Marcs Vater, selbst Darstellendes Spiel-LK mit 1,0 bestand.

„Ich häng mich auf. Gute Nacht: Vater. _Mutter_."

„_Marc Olivier_", erklang die erboste Stimme von Elke.

lg

manney


	34. Chapter 34

**Drabble 34**

„Warum will denn keiner von euch beiden mitkommen", nörgelte Gretchen emotionsgeladen. Es war drei Tage her, seit sie mit einem Heidenschrecken aus der Kölner U-Bahn entkommen war, als vor ihr auf einmal zwei Männer türkischer Herkunft aufgetaucht waren und ihren Hintern begrabscht hatten.

Dass sie dies Steffi und Yuuka nicht direkt erzählt hatte, deutete an, wie sehr sie dieses Intermezzo geschockt hatte, dass sie erstmal versuchte selbst damit klar zu kommen. Indem sie sich nämlich einen Selbstverteidigungskurs rausgesucht hatte, der Ende nächster Woche beginnen würde. Sie brauchte das um beim nächsten Mal – wenn es so etwas jemals wieder geben würde – besser mit der Situation umgehen zu können, als nur zitternd und weinend aus der Stadtbahn zu fliehen, an einer ihr völlig fremden Haltestelle.

„Warum bist du denn in aller Welt so erpicht darauf einen Selbstverteidigungskurs zu machen? Reicht denn nicht der Spanisch-, Holländisch-, und der DGS-Kurs? Vergiss nicht, dass du immer noch ein Studium hast. Und einen Job. Und auch noch zwei Freundinnen, die dich ab und an mal sehen wollen und nicht immer nur mit der Nase im Wissensbuch", wetterte Steffi ungehalten. Er fand es ja toll, dass Gretchen sich in so vielen Dingen gleichermaßen weiterbilden wollte, und er mochte ja auch den DGS-Kurs, aber alles weitere fand er übertrieben. Und gerade so einen Pseudo-Karate-Kurs. Wofür denn auch?

„Ich denke... Steffi hat Recht, Gretchen. Außerdem, wovon willst du denn diesen Kurs noch bezahlen? Du kannst doch nicht dein ganzes Geld, was du bei meinen Eltern im Restaurant verdienst für Hochschulkurse ausgeben", versuchte Yuuka es auf der vernünftigen und sanftmütigen Art und Weise ihre blonde Freundin davon zu überzeugen, doch erstmal einen Kurs zu beenden, und danach weiterzusehen.

„Hach, ihr versteht das nicht!"

„Müssen wir auch gar nicht. Und meine Antwort ist genau die gleiche wie für die beiden Sprachkurse auch: Mach was du wieder nicht lassen kannst, aber ich gebe für so einen Humbug kein Geld aus!", beschloss Steffi rigoros.

Gretchen schnaubte und schaute Yuuka erwartungsvoll an.

Denn anders als Steffi konnte Gretchen Yuuka auch für den Spanischkurs begeistern – warum also nicht auch Karate?

„Uhm... wärst du sehr böse, wenn ich diesen Kurs nicht mit dir mitmachen würde?"

Gretchen entließ geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihrer Nase: „Nein...", sagte sie und meinte doch das Gegenteil. Dabei wusste sie, hätte sie ihren Freundinnen erzählt, warum sie diesen Selbstverteidigungskurs für so wichtig erachtete, hätte selbst Steffi mitgemacht.

Unglücklich verschwand sie in ihr Zimmer und verbarrikadierte sich dort bis zum nächsten Morgen ohne Abendessen.

Steffi sollte allerdings recht behalten, dass sie doch erheblich mit ihren Finanzen sehr zu kämpfen hatte, und sie am Ende des dritten Monats völlig abgebrannt war. Trotzdem würde sie diesen Kurs zu Ende führen und lieber das spanisch Lernen an den Nagel hängen.

„Wir müssen mit dir reden, Gretchen", begann Yuuka eines Abends als Gretchen erst um halb eins nachts aus der Bibliothek nach Hause gekommen war, weil sie anderweitig keine Zeit mehr hatte.

„Ihr seit noch wach?", fragte die Blonde kurios, war sie es seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr gewohnt innerhalb der Woche ihren beiden Mitbewohnern am Abend zu begegnen.

„Wir finden es wirklich ganz toll, wie eisern du durchhältst, Schatz", bemühte Steffi sich ihrer Freundin nicht gleich das Gefühl einer Intervention zu vermitteln.

„Huh?", machte Gretchen unschlüssig und wurde von Yuuka zum kleinen Tisch in der Küche geführt und auf den einzigen noch freien Stuhl gedrückt.

„Wie haben dich seit vier Tagen nicht mehr als fünf Minuten am Tag zu fassen bekommen. Wenn du nicht in der Uni bist, arbeitest du, lernst du, lernst für Kurse oder bist beim Karate!"

„Das ist kein richtiges Karate... nur ein bisschen Selbstverteidigung", wandte Gretchen ein, war sich aber bewusst, dass sie ihre liebgewonnen Freundinnen tatsächlich sehr vernachlässigt hatte.

„Deshalb wollen wir morgen Abend mit dir ausgehen! Keine Kurse, kein Lernen. Nur wir drei, fünf Flaschen Wein und tolle Outfits", verkündete Steffi freudestrahlend.

Gretchen grinste: „Das ist so lieb von euch! Aber morgen ist doch mein Selbstverteidigungskurs und..."

„Stopp, aus!", meinte Yuuka aufgebracht.

„Bitte?", fragte Gretchen perplex.

„Wir haben uns das lange genug angesehen, Gretchen. Du machst diesen Kurs nun schon seit drei Monaten. Du bist jedes Mal völlig kaputt und stehst nur noch unter Strom! Also entweder beendest du diesen Kurs, oder ich muss meinen Eltern sagen, dass du kürzer treten musst, weil du völlig ausgelaugt und eigenartig aufbrausend bist!"

Zustimmend applaudierte Steffi: „Weiter so Yuuka!"

„Ich... bin ich wirklich so unausstehlich?", fragte die Blonde bedrückt.

„Ja!", sagte Steffi bestimmt.

Es war der Moment in der bei Gretchen alle Dämme brachen und sie lauthals anfing zu schluchzen und zu heulen: „Das tut mir so leid!"

„Na, na. Das ist doch kein Grund zum Weinen, Schatz", Yuuka streichelte Gretchen beruhigend über den Rücken und Steffi ließ sich vor ihr in die Knie um ihre Hände zu halten.  
„Schatz, was ist denn nur los? Wir wollten doch nicht, dass du heulst. Wenn du den Kurs so magst-"

„Ich mags doch gar nicht wirklich – und schon gar nicht ohne euch..."

„Warum machst du dir mit diesem Kurs denn dann immer so einen Stress?"

„Weil ich mich doch verteidigen muss, wenn mir 'son Heini wieder am Hintern rum grabbelt!"

„Was? Gretchen was ist denn nur passiert, Mensch?"

Und Gretchen erzählte von diesen zwei Vollidioten, die sie in der Bahn bedrängt hatten und ihr „Nein" sie ausschließlich haben lachen lassen.

Am Ende dieser Nacht waren Yuuka und Steffi beide Feuer und Flamme einen Selbstverteidigungskurs zu machen. Mit Gretchen. Damit sie alle drei Spaß daran hatten, wenn sie daran dachten, dass man all jene Männer verprügeln konnte, die sich an Unschuldigen Frauen vergriffen.


	35. Chapter 35

**Drabble 35**

Ehrfurcht.

Eines der Gefühle, die sie weniger im Schulalltag begleitete, als jeden anderen ihrer Mitschüler. Es war allerdings auch die letzte Mathematikarbeit im zehnten Schuljahr weshalb es ihr verziehen sein sollte, dass sie mit einem mulmigeren Gefühl als sonst den Klassenraum an einem Donnerstagmorgen um Punkt acht Uhr betrat.

Ihr Mathelehrer selbst war krank – wie immer eigentlich – und hatte die Arbeiten von einem Vertretungslehrer verteilen lassen, der gemächlich durch die Reihen ging und hintereinander weg die Zettel mit den Aufgaben verteilte.

Und gerade als er an Gretchen vorbei geschlendert war tauschten neben ihr, ihre sonstige Sitznachbarin und Marc die Plätze, weshalb sie sich mit seinem zwinkernden Grinsen konfrontiert sah dass es sie schauderte. Warum wollte er auf einmal neben ihr sitzen?

„Ihr dürft die Hefte aufschlagen ab -", der Lehrer schaute blinzelnd auf seine Armbanduhr: „Jetzt!"

Das Rascheln von Blättern erfüllte für einen Bruchteil einer Minute den Raum bevor sich alle heranwachsenden Schüler auf die Aufgaben stürzten.

Nur war es merkwürdig, dass Marc, genau wie Gretchen selbst das Aufgabenblatt B hatten. Es dauerte länger als das Verstehen von der Monotonie, bis die blonde Musterschülerin verstand, warum der Platzwechsel vollzogen worden war: Marc würde mit einer vermeintlichen Sechs in Mathe das Schuljahr nicht schaffen und die Klasse wiederholen müssen. Er würde also bei ihr abschreiben wollen.

Was Gretchen selbstverständlich nicht zulassen würde.

Das war schummeln. Das war betrügen. Das war verboten.

Also machte sie das einzig vernünftige: sie schob ihren Aufgabenzettel nach links und beugte sich so weit über ihr Heft, dass er ihre Antworten nicht sah.

Ein gequältes Seufzen hörte sie darauf, als dann auch Marc sich bewegte und versuchte die gestellten Aufgaben zu lösen.

Bereits nach der Hälfte der Zeit war Gretchen mit der Anforderung fertig und überlegte nicht lange, bevor sie das Heft zuklappte. Sie würde nicht auf dumme Ideen kommen und der trügerischen Vorstellung erliegen, dass Marc nett zu ihr sein würde, wenn sie ihn abschreiben ließ. Hausaufgaben waren eine Sache – ein Dokument über die Wichtigkeit des weiteren Schuljahres zu kopieren jedoch noch eine ganz andere.

„Ich brauche Hilfe. Kann ich abschreiben?", schrieb Marc unauffällig mit Bleistift auf den Tisch und schaute erwartungsvoll Gretchen an, die weiterhin stur gerade aus schaute.

„Ich werde sitzenbleiben, wenn ich diese Arbeit nicht mindestens mit einer 1- bestehe", kritzelte er weiter.

Aber auch diesmal schaute Gretchen ihn nicht an und guckte demonstrativ aus dem Fenster.

Er bohrte das Ende des Bleistifts in ihren Unterarm, worauf sie sich endlich zu ihm umdrehte und genau das sah – wovon sie wusste, dass es sie schwach machte: Marc Meier, wie er sie offen und ehrlich ansah und nur mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes um ihr Heft bat.

Gretchen schaute auf den Tisch, auf sein Geschreibsel, und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass er „Bitte", geschrieben hatte und dieses Wort, als er sah, dass sie es gelesen hatte, noch einmal unterstrich.

Wer hätte da denn nicht ja sagen können?

Sie schluckte den dicken Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals breit gemacht hatte, mit einem tiefen Seufzer hinunter, klappte ihr Heft wieder auf und blätterte fast lautlos bis zu ihren Lösungen der einzelnen Fragen, die Marc eifrig abschrieb, ohne dass es dem Lehrer am Pult auffiel.

Und während sie noch den Rest der verfügbaren Zeit darüber nachdachte, wie Marc ihr wohl danken könnte (vielleicht mit einer Einladung zum gemeinsamen Eisessen, oder ein tiefer, ehrlich gemeinter Blick, eine Berührung ihrer Hände ein Kuss vielleicht? - sie errötete) radierte er gen Ende der abzulaufenden Zeit seine Bleistiftfragen vom Tisch, stand auf und gab sein Heft ab. Danach verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Klassenraum.

So viel dazu, dass er es schätzte, dass sie ihn hatte abschreiben lassen.

* * *

Seufzend lehnte sie den Kopf auf die Tischplatte und schloss die Augen. Sie war so doof!

Nach sechs Tagen gab es die Arbeiten zurück, diesmal von ihrem richtigen Mathelehrer und viel Lob, dass man sich doch ein Beispiel an Marc nehmen könnte und er durch viel Lernen seine drohende sechs in Mathe mit einer glatten Eins (-Plus! Zusatzaufgabe war ebenfalls richtig beantwortet) zumindest in eine akzeptable 4- umwandeln konnte.

Seine Versetzung war gesichert und er konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen Glücksausruf loszulassen.

Für Gretchen gab es von diesem alten Mathe-Kauz nur ein: „Haase – wie immer eine Eins."

Die Blonde wollte schon wieder ihren Kopf auf den Tisch knallen lassen. Diesmal aber bitte so heftig, dass sie in Ohnmacht viel.

Kein Danke von Marc. Ein zynischer Kommentar von ihrem Mathematiklehrer, der es gewohnt war, dass seine Schüler besser waren als seine Schülerinnen – und diese auch weniger mochte.

Das hatte sie davon, wenn sie dachte, sie wäre hilfsbereit!

Als sie das genauso ihrer besten Freundin aus der Parallelklasse in der Fünfminuten-Pause verklickerte, rügte diese sie – nicht das erste Mal, seit Gretchen ihr davon erzählt hatte, dass sie Marc hatte abschreiben lassen.

„Das geht so nicht, Gretchen! Du musst es dem alten Euler sagen, dass du Marc hast abschreiben lassen. Schon allein um deine Ehre wiederherzustellen!"

Die Blonde nagte an einem Schokoriegel und schaute sich suchend nach irgendwelchen Anderen um, die gerade auf der Toilette waren. Zum Glück waren es hauptsächlich nur jüngere Mädchen aus den siebten und achten Klassen.

„Ich kann ihn doch nicht verpfeifen! Dann wird er nicht versetzt. Und-"

„Und es wäre gar nicht so schlimm, wenn der Herr endlich mal einen Dämpfer aufgedrückt bekommt. Außerdem müsstest du dich dann nicht mehr mit seinen Sticheleien rumplagen, weil er dich spätestens dann ernst nehmen würde! Er in der Zehnten und Du in der Elften"

„Ach"... Es war gar nicht wirklich das beschämende Gefühl, noch nicht mal ein Danke von Marc erhalten zu haben, und ihm deswegen eines auswischen zu wollen, sondern vielmehr der Drang, ihm das zu erklären, was er nicht verstand. Aber das konnte sie weder ihrer besten Freundin, noch Marc selbst verklickern, oder?

„Wie „ach"? Was meinst du denn sonst?"

„Uhm... das ist,... kompliziert", schweifte Gretchen ab und war froh, als es klingelte und sie wieder zurück in den Unterricht musste.

Den ganzen Erdkundeunterricht grübelte sie, wie sie sich selbst nur jemals wieder im Spiegel betrachten konnte. Sie mochte es nicht, zu lügen und noch weniger mochte sie daran denken, dass sie ausgenutzt wurde, obwohl sie eigentlich nur helfen wollte.

Aber Abschreiben war keine Hilfestellung.

Das hatte sie Marc schon so oft versucht zu erklären, dass er sich keinen Gefallen damit tat, wenn er Mathehausaufgaben nur bei ihr abschrieb.

Vielleicht war sie aber auch selbst schuld, dass sie Marc hatte nie einen Wunsch abschlagen können. Letztendlich änderte es aber nichts an der Gesamtsituation, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte, weil sie Recht und Unrecht zu unterscheiden wusste.

* * *

Was würde sie nur machen können...

„Das ist glatter Status-Selbstmord, Gretchen", quietschte ihre Freundin und zog die Blonde am Arm, damit sie ihren waghalsigen Plan nicht umsetzte.

„Ich hab keinen Status. Also kann ich ihn auch nicht umbringen", erklärte Gretchen seufzend, löste die verkrampften Finger der Freundin aus ihrem T-Shirt und marschierte hocherhobenen Hauptes zu der Wiese auf dem Marc und die „Coolen Kids" liegend rum lümmelten und ihren Sommerurlaub planten.

Sie selbst war nie in die Nähe dieses Platzes gekommen, weil sie – wie der Name schon sagte – kein cooles Mädchen war.

„Viel Glück. Und komm mir bloß nicht gebrochen zurück", rief ihre Freundin und drückte ganz fest die Daumen, dass Gretchen in den letzten drei Tagen die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte!

Sie müsste dieses ganze Gespräch kausal angehen, sie dürfte nicht zurückweichen und sich in ihrem Vorhaben beirren lassen. Sie wusste, sie hatte die besseren Argumente und das Recht auf ihrer Seite!

Wenn sie seine Clique nur nicht schon von weitem hatte lachen hören – vermutlich (absolut und garantiert!) über sie.

Und viele dieser im Gras liegenden Schüler staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sich ganz gerade vor Marc aufbaute, sich räusperte und sein Gespräch mit einer ihrer Klassenkameradinnen unterbrach:  
„Marc – wir müssen reden", sie war so stolz, dass sie nicht gesagt hatte: „Marc, ich denke, wir müssen reden!"

„Hasenzahn, du stehst mir im Weg und blockierst die Sonne", polterte er, ohne den Blick von seiner hübschen, langbeinigen im MiniRock so unglaublich attraktiven Gesprächspartnerin zu nehmen. Im Gegenteil, während er für sie nur diesen genervten Ton übrig hatte, flüsterte und lachte er mit diesem Mädchen um die Wette.

Mariella „Mozzarella" di Santo. Den Namen „Mozzarella" hatte sich Gretchens Freundin einfallen lassen – denn obwohl sie halbitalienischer Herkunft war, war ihre Haut so weiß wie die Farbe eines Mozzarellas.

„Wir müssen über Mathe reden!", beharrte die Blonde standhaft, wofür sie sich schonmal ein parodiertes „Wohooo" einfing.

„Zisch ab, Hasenzahn", mischte sich nun auch Marcs bester Freund und Sitznachbar ein: „Mathe ist vorbei, und Marc hat bestanden!"

Gretchen schluckte schwer. Dieses Gespräch war so viel erniedrigender als in ihrer Vorstellung. Sie musste sich verdammt noch mal irgendwie Gehör verschaffen.  
„Ich...", sie räusperte sich, schob sich die Brille höher auf die Nase atmete tief ein und begann dann noch mal von neuem: „Ich werde dir _Nachhilfe _in Mathe geben!"

So. Das schlimmste war geschafft.

„Bitte", machte er belustigt, hatte sie jedoch seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit, da er sich hinsetzte und sie gegen die Sonne blinzelnd musterte. Es war ihr in diesem Moment sogar egal, was er in ihr sah, oder dass viele ihrer Mitschüler in peinliches Gelächter ausgebrochen waren.

„Wie kommst du bitte darauf, dass du das _wirst_? Ich müsste dafür erstmal einwilligen!", er schüttelte abweisend den Kopf und blitzte sie so höhnisch an, dass sie ihm am liebsten eine Backpfeife verpasst hätte – wenn sie sich getraut und gewaltbereit gewesen wäre.

„Du hast die Wahl. Entweder ich erkläre dir die Aufgaben der letzten Mathearbeit, bis du verstehst, oder ich werde zum Euler gehen und ihm sagen, dass ich dich habe abschreiben lassen!"

Während Marc der Mund offenstand hatten seine Freunde und dessen Freundinnen nur lautes Gelächter übrig.

„Moment... Du versuchst mich damit zu erpressen, mich zur Nachhilfe zu zwingen oder dass du _petzen_ gehst? Hasenzahn, du bist noch mehr Freak, als alle denken!", Marc winkte ab.

„Außerdem pinkelst du dir damit ans eigene Bein. Denkst du, der alte Euler wird dir nicht gleich auch eine sechs geben, weil du einem Täuschungsversuch zugestimmt hast?"

Noch mehr Gelächter seiner Freunde.

Gretchen atmete ruhig ein und aus: „Dieses Risiko gehe ich ein!"

Ruhe.

Keiner lachte mehr, keiner gab zynische oder herablassende Kommentare ab und niemand wagte es die Entschlossenheit in Frage zu stellen, mit der Gretchen dieses Gespräch begonnen hatte – denn alle wussten, dass gute Noten für den Streber vor ihnen das Wichtigste war. Vor Jungs und Musik. Vor Hobbies. Vor Status. Wenn sie also entschlossen war, ihren Mathedurchschnitt hinabstufen zu lassen, dann war es ihr _sehr_ Ernst.

„Du willst allen Ernstes eine Sechs riskieren? Hält das dein kleines rosarotes Streberherzchen aus, dass in Mathe auf dem Zeugnis dann nur noch eine zwei oder gar drei stehen wird?", piesackte Marc, nachdem er einmal kräftig geschluckt hatte. Für einen Moment hatte er ihr die Entschlossenheit sogar abgenommen, bis er daran dachte, wie sehr sie die Zahl Eins liebte. Nie im Leben würde sie ihre Drohung wahrmachen.

„Wird das dein 1,0 Durchschnitt auch vertragen", spottet Marc in einer feinen, piepsigen Stimme und verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Schmollmund.

Gretchen starrte betreten auf den Boden, als es schon wieder fiese Lacher hagelte. Warum war sie noch mal hier hergekommen? Weil sie es mochte, gemobbt zu werden? Weil sie masochistische Neigungen hatte?... Sie schaute auf Marc, der ebenfalls herzlich lachte. Mit glänzenden Augen und tollen Grübchen.

Sie stellte sich doch hier nur so bloß, weil ihr Marc – trotzdem er alles andere als freundlich zu ihr war – nicht egal war. Und weil sie wusste, dass er nicht zu doof war, das bisschen Polynomdivision und Strahlensätze zu verstehen:

„Die Frage ist nicht, ob _mein_ Durchschnitt diesen Rückschlag hinnimmt, sondern ob _du _in die elfte Klasse mit einer Sechs auf dem Zeugnis versetzt wirst, mein lieber Marc!"

Diese Antwort hatte gesessen und sie befand, dass er seinen Mund auf und zu klappte, nach den richtigen Worten suchend, und seine Freunde um ihn herum hilflos anschaute, für ein eindeutiges Ergebnis, dass sie Ausnahmsweise einmal ein Wortgefecht mit Marc gewonnen hatte.

Sie drehte sich lässig auf den Sohlen ihrer platten Turnschuhe um und ging schnellen Schrittes wieder zurück zu ihrer Freundin, die jubelnd Pirouetten drehte.  
„Gretchen 1. Marc 0", drückte das Mädchen ihre blonde Freundin.

A/N:

heute begann in Niedersachsen das neue Schuljahr. Wie, wenn nicht mit einem neuen Drabble das neue Pauker-Jahr einleiten?

lg

manney


	36. Chapter 36

**Drabble 36**

14:56 – seit sechs Minuten war die achte Stunde offiziell vorbei und Gretchen wartete ungeduldig vor der Bibliothek auf Marc. Sie hoffte sehr, dass er kommen würde und sie nicht ihre Drohung wahr machen und ihrem Mathelehrer vom Abschreiben erzählen müsste.

Sie wollte ihn nicht verpfeifen – ihm nur wirklich aufrichtig und ehrlich helfen.

Als er um Fünfzehn Uhr und acht Minuten immer noch nicht erschienen war, konnte sie sich denken, dass Marc sie doch nicht ernst genommen hatte und sich auf ihren Nachhilfe-Deal nicht eingelassen hatte.

Sie schluckte schwer.

Dabei wollte sie doch nur das beste für Marc und ihm nicht schaden, und-

Gretchen blickte sich suchend um, da das stoische Trampeln eines Schülers zu hören war. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und betete, dass es Marc war. Bitte!

„Da bin ich, Hasenzahn. Bringen wir es hinter uns!", grollte Marc mit rollenden Augen, als er den Flur zu ihr durchquerte.

Die kleine Blondine nickte eifrig, hievte ihren Rucksack auf, ihre Tasche mit extra Büchern in die eine Hand und vor ihrem Brustkorb ein dicker Ordner mit allerlei abstehenden bunten Zetteln gedrückt, während Marc ausschließlich mit seinem Heft und Füller angereist war.

Marc strebte den hinteren, den gemütlicheren Teil der Bücherei an, mit der großen Fensterfront und den bequemen Sesseln, auf denen er und auch seine Freunde sich im Winter die Pausen bei Schnee schon oft vertrieben hatten.

Gretchen jedoch blieb vorn stehen und breitete all ihre Bücher, Mappen, Ordner und Schreibutensilien auf einem der Tische aus, die für Gruppenarbeiten bereitgestellt waren. Die normalen Stühle, die es in jedem Klassenzimmer zu Dutzenden gab miteingeschlossen.

„Du willst das an diesem Tisch machen?", fragte Marc höchst frustriert. Er hatte gedacht, dass wenn er Gretchen erstmal auf einem der Sessel hatte, sie automatisch nicht mehr über Mathe reden wollen würde.

„Wir brauchen eine vernünftige Unterlage, damit wir schreiben können", sagte Gretchen perplex, schob einen Stuhl zurück und bedeutet Marc sich zu setzen.

Bockig ließ er sich mit verschränkten Armen auf den Sitz plumpsen: „Ich versteh überhaupt nicht, warum du so ein Drama machst. Ich bin mit einer Vier versetzungsfähig und niemand hat gemerkt, dass es deine Antworten waren. Warum musst du alles so komplizieren?"

Gretchen grinste leicht, obwohl sie den Blick vom Mathebuch gar nicht löste: „Ich denke, du willst es hinter dich bringen – also weniger unsinniges reden und mehr denkwürdiges sagen!"

Marc seufzte. Er würde aus dieser Nummer nicht mehr rauskommen.

„Also: Was genau verstehst du nicht?", fragte Gretchen enthusiastisch.

„Boha, Hasenzahn. Du benimmst dich wie ein Psychiater!"

„Psychologe, Marc. Psychologen hören sich die Probleme von Patienten an, Psychiater verschreiben Pillen!"

„Aha", machte er unbeeindruckt. Auch wenn eben genau das war. Beeindruckt.

„Nun sag schon. Was verstehst du nicht?"

Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Das Mädchen vor ihm war niemand, die etwas nur um ihm zu Schaden ausposaunen würde. Eher im Gegenteil, sie war ja davon überzeugt, dass sie ihm Mathe an einem Nachmittag beibringen würde können für sein Wohlbefinden und ihre Gewissenserleichterung.

„Nichts", sagte er deshalb ehrlich.

„Wie, nichts?", sie kräuselte die Nase und runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Ja eben nichts, Hasenzahn! Rede ich so undeutlich? Ich verstehe nichts. Ich hab schon in der Neunten nichts mehr in Mathe verstanden und mich darauf verlassen, dass Sören neben mir die Antworten wusste. Nur hatten wir damals ja nicht zwei verschiedene Arbeiten!"

„Au weia", machte Gretchen besorgt.

Marc verdrehte die Augen: „Ich denke, wir sollten das hier einfach vergessen. Du wirst mir nicht an einem Nachmittag beibringen können, was ich in eineinhalb Jahren nicht verstanden habe!"

„Aber... so wirst du niemals dein Abitur packen!"

Abermals verdrehte Marc seine hübschen Augen: „Hasenzahn, das Abi ist noch weit entfernt. Und denkst du wirklich, dass ich einen Mathe-LK wählen würde?"

Gretchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Aber er müsste ja erstmal zum Abitur zugelassen werden. Und mit einer sechs auf dem Zeugnis im nächsten Jahr dürfte das unerreichbar für ihn sein.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du es bis zu einer Wahl eines Leistungskurses schaffst, wenn du in Mathe im nächsten Jahr komplett ver-", sie stoppte, bevor sie ihr Wort beendete.  
„Versagst, das wolltest du doch sagen, oder?", lachte er zynisch.  
„Ich, ähem, also, du. Ich meinte-"  
„Spar dir das Stottern, Hasenzahn. Ich weiß, dass ich eine Matheschwäche habe! Und vergiss nicht, nur weil du dich als Streber besser fühlst mit deinem schlechtes Gewissen etwas verbotenes getan zu haben, sitze ich hier!"

Sie kräuselte die Nase und sah gleich noch so viel hasenmäßiger mit dem überlappenden Schneidezahn, den zu einem Lächeln geformten Lippen und der großen rosa Brille aus.

„Warte!", sie sprang auf und lief die Regale der Bibliothek auf und ab, bis sie mit einem dicken Buch zurück kam.

„Dann fangen wir halt da an, wo das Übel seinen Lauf genommen hat!", jubelnd hielt sie ihm das Buch vor die Nase: „Mathematik der 9. Klasse Gymnasium."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Oh doch, mein Lieber. Mathe ist konstant – jeder kann es lernen!"  
Marc knallte mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte: „Ich hab heute Abend ein Date, Hasenzahn. Ich-"  
„Vergiss nicht, dass dein Versetzung von mir und meinem Schweigen abhängt, Marc", schalt sie ihn. Natürlich würde sie ihn niemals verpetzen, das musste er aber nicht wissen!

* * *

„Als ob du freiwillig auf mich verzichten würdest", spottete er liebenswert und ergötzte sich an ihrem hochroten Kopf. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck:  
„Okay, schieß los. Wie funktionieren Parabeln..."

Gretchens Pieper hatte schon zum vierten Mal an diesem nachmittag geklingelt und zum vierten Mal war sie nun schon zur nächsten Telefonzelle gelaufen um ihrer Mutter zu erklären, dass sie auch zum Abendessen nicht zu Hause sein würde.

Marc löste währenddessen die nächsten zwei Aufgaben und überlegte gar nicht mehr lange, wie man an die Lösung einer Aufgabe heranging. Er hatte es verstanden.

Okay, sie saßen hier auch schon seit geschlagenen vier Stunden. Was ihn allerdings wunderte war, dass Parabeln nach Gretchens Erklärungen Sinn ergaben. Und wozu sie im Leben wichtig sein könnten.

Es war alles nicht mehr nur noch ax2+bx+c=y, sondern hinter diesen Unbekannten versteckten sich Zahlen, bzw. Buchstaben, die aufgelöst werden mussten, damit die Gleichung auf der einen so wie auf der anderen Seite a) stimmte und b) auch in ein Koordinatenkreuz eingetragen werden konnte.

Und obwohl eben dies in seiner letzten Arbeit gar nicht abgefragt wurde freute er sich darüber, dass er den Stoff, denn er so lange nicht begriffen hatte, nun anwenden konnte.

„Wir müssen langsam zusammenpacken. Ich bin gerade dem Hausmeister begegnet, der spätestens um halb acht die Bücherei abschließen will!"

„Ja", machte Marc abwesend und schrieb begeistert weiter eine Lösung der Textaufgabe auf.

Gretchen grinste und kramte schon mal ihre Ordner und Hefte zusammen.

„Fertig", quietschte Marc und hielt es seiner Nachhilfelehrerin unter die Nase, die glücklich auf das Blattpapier starrte und es in ihre Tasche packen wollte.

„Was machst du da? Du sollt gucken, ob es richtig ist!", quengelte Marc.

Ihr Grinsen wurde noch ein bisschen breiter: „Deine Nachhilfestunde ist rum, Marc. Du bist erlöst. Alles was ich wollte war-"

„Es ist mir völlig egal, was du willst. Jetzt korrigier das schon!", drängelte er, schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht und drückte sie bei den Schultern darauf.

„Marc", kicherte sie.

Alles was sie wollte war doch nur, dass er sich Mühe gab zu verstehen. Dass sein Abschreiben (wenn auch über ein komplett anderes Thema) eben keine Lösung war, und er keinesfalls zu doof für Mathe war, sondern er einfach vielleicht nur mehr ins Buch gucken müsste, wenn er im Unterricht nichts verstand.

Dass er jetzt so erpicht auf die Richtigkeit seiner Lösungen war, machte sie fast ein bisschen stolz. Deshalb fischte sie sich aus ihrem Federmäppchen einen grünen Filzstift, wie die paar Male zuvor heute auch schon und schaute sich die Fragen mit den Lösungen an. Marc atmete immer tief ein, wenn sie länger als nötig an einer Frage hängen blieb.

„Ich hab dir doch vorhin gesagt, dass ihr zusammenpacken sollt, Mädchen!", grummelte der Hausmeister unzufrieden, als er Gretchen und Marc noch immer in der Bibliothek sitzen sah, als er abschließen wollte.

„Momentchen noch", zischte Marc und guckte über Gretchens Rücken auf das Blatt. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn er alles auf Anhieb richtig gemacht hätte. Das was er aber erkannte war, das zumindest der Ansatz seiner Gleichungen immer richtig war und auch die gezeichneten Parabeln immer alle richtig gewesen waren.

„Prima", freute sich Gretchen und malte am Ende des Blattes einen lachenden Smilie.  
„Drei Fehler, wenn man davon absieht, dass du in der achten und neunten Aufgabe aus einem a2 ein Alpha2 gemacht hast! Du hast eine schlimmere Sauklaue als mein Vater", griente Gretchen und Marc lächelte freundlich zurück.

„Cool!"

* * *

„Jetzt raus mit euch. Ich will auch Feierabend machen!"

„Was hast du da eigentlich alles in deinen Ordnern?", fragte Marc auf dem Weg hinaus und öffnete Gretchen ungefragt die Schultür hinaus ins Freie.  
„Aufzeichnungen und Mitschriften vom Unterricht", sagte die blonde selbsterklärend und errötete, weil sie sich viel zu sehr über diese kleine Geste von Marc freute, als sie eigentlich sollte.

„Streber", neckte Marc und lief weiterhin neben Gretchen her, als ob es das normalste von der Welt war. Als ob sie das schon immer so gemacht hätten.

„Ein bisschen vielleicht", entgegnete Gretchen wahrheitsgetreu.

„Du gibst also freiwillig zu, dass du ein Streber bist? Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung!"

„Hm...", machte Gretchen verlegen und wusste nicht, ob sie das, was ihr auf der Zunge lag wirklich aussprechen konnte, ohne, dass er sie gleich für einen noch nerdigeren Freak hielt, als bisher eh schon.

„Hm – was?", fragte Marc ehrlich interessiert.

„Ich glaube ich bin gern ein Streber", sagte die Blonde nachdenklich und fuhr dann fort: „Ich mag Wissen und Lernen. Es macht Spaß immer wieder neue Dinge zu erlernen und sich auch versuchen mit den schwierigen Dingen auseinanderzusetzen. Rätsel um die Unwissenheit zu lösen und mit diesem Wissen irgendwann etwas sinnvolles anzufangen. Etwas zu bewegen..."

Marc betrachtete das laufende Mädchen neben sich zum ersten Mal seit sie sich in der fünften Klasse das erste Mal begegnet waren, wirklich.

Ja, sie war pummelig und hatte eine große Brille mit dicken Gläsern, sodass sie manchmal aussah wie ein blinder Maulwurf, wenn sie sie abnahm. Und ihre Zahnspange in der sechsten und siebten Klasse rundeten das Gesamtbild von ihrem Streberdasein zusätzlich ab. Aber das was einen richtigen Streber letztlich ausmachte, hatte Gretchen nicht: sie wollte niemals mit ihrem Wissen glänzen.

Sie spielte sich nicht als Lehrers Liebling auf oder stellte sich freiwillig als Repräsentantin für das Jufo-Projekt auf, sondern wurden von den streberhaftesten Schülern der Klasse dazu ernannt, weil sie eben um so vieles klüger und schlauer war, als die anderen.

„Was?", fragte sie, als er mehrere Minuten einfach nur schweigend neben ihr hergegangen war und sie sich an der Bahnhaltestelle dann gegenüberstanden, da sie jeweils in die entgegengesetzte Richtung die Straßenbahn nehmen mussten.

„N-nichts", schluckte er schwer und bemerkte erst da, dass sein Hals staubtrocken war.

„Nun", stammelte sie und drückte den mit Glitzerstickern beklebten Ordner noch etwas enger an ihre Brust und stellte sich auf die Hacken:  
„Ich weiß, es klingt blöd, und du darfst auch gern darüber Witze reißen, aber... Danke!"

Marc schaute sie perplex an. Wofür dankte sie ihm denn?  
„Weshalb?", bat er sie, ihr völlig abwegiges Danken zu erläutern.

Sie kräuselte schon wieder die Nase und schob sich die Brille wieder ein Stück höher auf die Nase: „Es war so falsch dich einfach abschreiben zu lassen - das ganze Jahr schon über bei den Hausaufgaben. Ich hatte ein so schlechtes Gewissen, dass deine Versetzung nur auf einem Betrug aufgebaut worden wäre, wenn ich nicht wenigstens versucht hätte dir das zu erklären was du nicht verstanden hast. Okay – ich habe dir heute nicht erklärt, worum es bei der Arbeit ging, aber – ich fühl mich trotzdem so viel besser. Und dafür: Danke, Marc."

„Uhm... Bitte?", sagte er umständlich und schaute auf die große Uhr am Bahnsteig.

Gretchen seufzte. Sie hatte es geahnt, dass er es nicht verstehen würde.  
„Ich muss...", er nickte zur Anzeigetafel.

„Meine Bahn kommt auch gleich", meinte Gretchen und drehte sich synchron mit Marc um, den jeweiligen Bahnsteig erklimmend.

Seufzend sank sie auf eine der Banken nieder und sah schon Marcs Bahn in den Bahnhof einfahren. Sie hätte sich ihren Satz sparen sollen. Der Nachmittag mit Marc war so unkompliziert und schön gewesen, und sie hatte ihn mit ihrem völlig dämlichen (aber wahren) Danke verschreckt. Sie war _so_ doof.

Die Bahn, in die Marc gerade eingestiegen war, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und fuhr langsam aus dem Bahnhof hinaus.

Aber sie war auch ausgeglichen und glücklich.

Selig lächelnd stand sie wieder auf und wartete auf die Bahn, als neben ihr wie aus dem Nichts Marc auftauchte: „Dienstags und Donnerstags hab ich Fußballtraining. Montags quält mich meine Mutter immer noch zum Klavierunterricht und Freitagnachmittag will ich garantiert nichts mehr mit Schule oder Mathe zu tun haben. Aber wenn du willst können wir uns nächsten Mittwoch wiedertreffen. Und wenn es dich glücklich macht, weil du eigentlich Schuld bist, dass ich in Mathe so schlecht bin, weil du mich hast dauernd abschreiben lassen bei den Hausaufgaben, dann kannst du mir gern bis zu den Sommerferien versuchen auch noch andere Mathesachen beizubringen", grinste er schelmisch mit seinen grünbraun funkelnden Augen, die ganz wild Blitzten, als die Lichter der einfahrenden Bahn sich darin spiegelten.

Es war ein Marc Meier-Danke.

Und es war schön.

Gretchen nickte und quietschte dann glücklich: „Sehr, sehr gern!"

A/N: an dieser Stelle will ich noch mal angemerkt haben, dass diese Drabbles ohne die liebenswerte, aber leicht übertriebene Lobhudelei von Linda gar nicht entstanden wären. Danke für viele weise Chatgespräche, mein Haseee.

lg

manney


	37. Chapter 37

**Drabble 37**

Elke Fischer-Meier räumte gerade den frisch geputzten Wohnzimmerschrank ein, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall aus dem Garten ertönte, sie deshalb vor Schreck das gute Porzellan ihrer Schwiegergroßmutter fallen ließ und dem Geräusch folgend hinaus ins Freie lief um nach ihrem Sohn zu sehen.

„Marc", rief sie suchend und fand außer einer grauen Nebelwolke nichts vor.

„Marc!", rief jetzt auch Emanuel, Elkes Ehemann, der aus dem Keller gekommen war um ebenfalls zu sehen, ob es dem gemeinsamen Sohn gut ging.

„Hier bin ich", hustete der Junge und schnappte nach Luft und weinte sogar ein bisschen. Den Siebenjährigen in die Arme schließend drückte die Mutter ihren Sohn fest an sich:

„Kind was machst du denn nur! Geht's dir gut, ist dir was passiert?", machte sich die junge Mutter sorgen und befühlte die Stirn ihres einzigen Kindes.

„Marc", gesellte sich nun auch der Vater hinzu und streichelte seinem kleinen Sohn liebevoll über den Rücken: „Was machst du denn für Sachen. Was ist denn nur passiert?"

Der kleine Junge rieb sich über die verweinten Augen. Zwar heulten eigentlich nur Mädchen, aber er hatte trotzdem gerade Angst gehabt – und bis zehn durfte er sicherlich auch ab und zu noch heulen...

„Ich hab-", hickste er diesen bösen Schluckauf, von dem die Erwachsenen sagten, man solle aufhören, was ihn nur noch mehr hicksen und weinen ließ. „Ich hab... von Opa... Dy-hy-namit bekommen. Er hat – hat gesagt,... wenn wir hier in Berli-in... sind, soll ich _die Mauer_ wegsprengen!"

Emanuel haute sich die Hand vor die Stirn und Elke hatte Mordgelüste.

„Wenn ich deinen Vater zu fassen kriege, Emanuel, werde ich ihm sein blödes TNT in seinen-"

„Das erledige ich mal schön selbst!", echauffierte sich der Mann über seinen Vater. Der Großvater konnte seinem Enkel doch nichts von einer Mauer erzählen, die der kleine Junge für die neue Grundstücksgrenze zu den Nachbarn hielt.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen dir etwas über Berlin erklären, Marc", versuchte es der Vater dann ruhig: „Wir sind in eine Stadt gezogen, die geteilt ist, Marc. Nicht wie München – diese ganze Stadt ist umgeben von einer Mauer: West-Berlin, die kann man nicht einfach sprengen..."

Marc nickte eifrig und verstand von all dem, was sein Vater ihm versuchte zu erklären, nur die Hälfte.

Es lenkte ihn aber sehr gut von diesem doofen Schluchz-Hicks ab!

lg

manney


	38. Chapter 38

**Drabble 38**

Gretchen selbst war nie eine diese Zicken gewesen, die wegen einer verpatzten Note in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Schlechte Tage hatte jeder mal, und das Gefühl mit einer fünf nach Hause zu kommen war ihr – entgegen der weitverbreiteten Meinung auf dem Pausenhof – nicht fremd. Sie hatte in der siebten Klasse im Geounterricht eine Fünf geschrieben. Das war keineswegs gut, und sie musste auch so einiges anstellen, damit auf dem Zeugnis später noch eine Drei (Minus!) stand, aber es war passiert. Keine große Sache.

Weder ihre Mutter noch ihr Vater hatten damals großartig darüber gemeckert – obwohl sie beiden hoch und heilig versprechen musste, dass sie sich mehr anstrengen würde.

Und nun sah sie sich in der äußerst befremdlichen Lage, dass ihr in der elften Klasse etwas ähnliches passierte. Nur so viel schlimmer:  
_Eine Fünf in __Musik __auf dem Zeugnis_.

Ihre Eltern waren beide zum Elternsprechtag gekommen um sich von Lehrer zu Lehrer anzuhören, wie hervorragend ihre kleine Mustertochter abgeschnitten hatte. Gretchen hatte sogar Farbsortierungen ihrer Noten angestellt, mit Zetteln vermerkt und ihrem Vater gern ihre Bilanz gezeigt:

Deutsch: 1 (ein Kinderspiel!)

Mathematik: 1 (ein Babyspiel!)

Englisch: 1 (gewiss nicht ihr liebstes Fach, aber mit etwas Mühe machbar)

Latein: 1 (simplex)

Physik: 2 (verbesserungsfähig - nahe dran eine 1 zu werden)

Chemie: 1 (ein verhasstes Fach, aber einfach)

Biologie: 1 (ein Muss gut zu sein für angehende Ärzte!)

Sport/Schwimmen: 3 (hätte sie schwimmen dürfen, wäre daraus sicher eine zwei geworden!)

Musik: 5 (ohne Worte)

Kunst: 2 (sie war kein Picasso und würde nie einer sein. Wozu also sich da noch verbessern?)

Geschichte: 1 (ohne die Vergangenheit gäbe es keine Gegenwart. Wichtig also: Note zu halten!)

Religion: 1 (viel auswendig lernen und wenig kritisieren – einfachere Fächer gab's nicht)

Geografie: 2 (sie hatte sich in den letzten drei Jahren wirklich gesteigert!)

Allerdings interessierte es Franz nur, wie ausgerechnet seine Tochter dazu kam in Musik durchzufallen.

Er echauffierte sich darüber so sehr, dass er seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten mit Bärbel im Musikraum war und alle Möglichkeiten mit Gretchens Lehrerin durchspielte, dass seine Tochter keine Fünf auf dem Zeugnis stehen haben würde.

Gretchen seufzte: Ja mein Gott, eine Fünf auf dem Zeugnis. Davon würde die Welt nicht untergehen und ihr Durchschnitt belief sich weiterhin auf eine solide 1,7. Was wollte ihr Vater denn noch mehr? Aber nein – sie sollte eben gerade in Musik nicht so schlecht sein. Und das vermutlich auch nur, weil ihr Vater früher selbst Geige gespielt hatte und Gretchens Oma versucht hatte ihr fleißig Klavierspielen beizubringen. Es half dennoch nichts – was Noten und Talent für Instrumente anbelangte, war sie völlig desinteressiert.

Die Unterarme auf ihre Knie angewinkelt stützte sie ihren Kopf auf die Hände und wartete, dass ihre Eltern endlich aus dem Raum kamen um nach Hause zu gehen.

„Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, dass du dich in Mathe so gemausert hast, Marc", ertönte eine rauchige Stimme noch bevor Gretchen jemanden um die Ecke biegen sah.

„Is' ja gut jetzt, Mutter. Reiß dich zusammen", nörgelte Marc, der mit einer strahlenden Elke im Schlepptau ankam, die voller Stolz gleich platzen hätte können.

„Mein Sohn – ein kleines Genie!"

Gretchen musste – obwohl sie ihre eigenen Probleme hatte – unweigerlich kichern. Wenn Marc mit seiner Zwei in Mathe ein Genie war, was war sie denn dann? Einstein?

„'Tschuldigung", meinte sie dann mit hochrotem Kopf, als Marcs Mutter sie von oben bis unten musterte.  
„Hasenzahn", fragte Marc unverbindlich und ließ sich direkt neben seine ehemalige und immer mal wieder zwischendurch Nachhilfelehrerin in Mathe auf einen der Stühle plumpsen. „Du bist noch hier? Ich dachte, die Lehrer hätten mit deinen Eltern nie was zu besprechen", neckte er und schob ihr spielerisch den Ellenbogen in die Rippe.

„Willst du uns nicht mal vorstellen?", fragte Marcs Mutter forsch, bevor Gretchen antworten konnte.

„Uhm...", machte Marc unschlüssig.

„Gretchen Haase", stellte sich die Blonde selbst lachend vor und reichte seiner Mutter die Hand, die diese allerdings nur anstarrte.

„Fischer", sagte die brünette Vierzigerin vage und schaute auf ihren Sohn, der sich suchend im Flur umschaute.

„Okay", erwiderte Gretchen, schob sich die Brille wieder ein bisschen höher aufs Nasenbein und seufzte.  
„Und... warum sind deine Eltern so lange bei der Trulla da drin?", versuchte Marc davon abzulenken, dass seine Mutter gerade alles andere als umgänglich war.

Gretchen seufzte: „Ich werde in Musik eine Fünf auf dem Zeugnis kassieren. Mein Vater versucht gerade an die Barmherzigkeit von der Cesti zu appellieren, damit ich irgendwie meine Note retten kann!"  
„Du kriegst 'ne Fünf?", kiekte Marc entsetzt.

„Dick und doof, eben", ergänzte Elke unwissend.

„Mutter!", spie Marc aufgebracht. Okay, dass Gretchen dick war konnte man sehen, aber doof war sie garantiert nicht.

„Bitte?", das blonde Mädchen runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich sagte-", Elke wurde von Marc barsch unterbrochen: „Sie ist unser Klassenprimus. Sie ist also alles andere als dumm, Mutter!"

Elke verdrehte die Augen, als Marc sich für ihr Verhalten bei seiner Klassenkameradin entschuldigte.  
„Seit sich meine Eltern getrennt haben ist sie... sehr speziell", versuchte er das anmaßende Verhalten seiner Mutter zu rechtfertigen.

„Aha...", machte Gretchen abweisend, packte ihren dicken Order in ihren Rucksack, den kleinen Order klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und erhob sich: „Wenn meine Eltern rauskommen, kannst du ihnen dann sagen, dass ich am Auto auf sie warte?"

Marc nickte und kniff, nachdem Gretchen außer Reichweite war, die Augen fest zusammen: „Mutter!", stöhnte er und lehnte sich dann an die Stuhllehne zurück.

„Du kannst doch einer meiner Mitschülerin nicht sagen, dass sie doof ist!"

„Hmpf", machte Elke belanglos. Wer schon in Musik durchfiel konnte ja so viel auch nicht im Kopf haben, oder? Von wegen Klassenprimus! Ausgerechnet so ein dickes Tönnchen mit Hasenzähnen und Megabrille?

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein großgewachsener Mittvierziger und seine Frau traten aus dem Musikraum hervor. Gretchens Eltern, die Marc am Anfang des Schuljahres zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, als er dem Hasenzahn wegen ihrer Blinddarmerkrankung die Hausaufgaben gebracht hatte.

„Franz, jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf. Es ist doch nicht das Abitur und Margarethe wird eh in Mathe, Biologie und Deutsch ihr..."

Der Vater ließ seine Frau gar nicht ausreden: „Es ist mir völlig egal, ob sie ihr Abitur mit 1,0 besteht, oder nicht. Wie kann man denn ausgerechnet in Musik durchfallen! Musik, Bärbel! Selbst Jochen spielt besser Blockflöte!"

Franz zog sich das Revers seines Anzugs glatt und drehte sich dann um. Zu seinem Erstaunen und Leidwesen saßen im Flur bereits eine andere Mutter mit hübschen Beinen und ein Junge, den Franz meinte schon mal gesehen zu haben, aber nicht wusste wo er ihn einzusortieren hatte.

Von seiner Tochter war keine Spur.  
„Ih-ihre Tochter wartet schon am Auto", sagte Marc gebrochen. Er würde nie mehr darüber nörgeln, wenn seine Eltern ihn zum Lernen animieren wollen würden. Denn Gretchens Vater machte aus einer kleinen mickrigen Musiknote einen Staatsakt.

„Margarethe? Hast du nicht gesagt, deine Nachhilfelehrerin heißt auch Margarethe?", fragte Elke perplex, nachdem das Elternpaar gegangen war und Marc nur unglücklich die Luft aus seinen Lungen ließ.

Mal abgesehen davon, dass Marc eh nie in Gretchens nerdiger Haut stecken wollte – jetzt wünschte er wirklich, er wäre heute morgen netter zu ihr gewesen.

lg

manney


	39. Chapter 39

**Drabble 39**

Es war so selten gewesen, dass im Hause Haase geschrien wurde. Oder Türen geknallt wurden. Oder seine Schwester heulte. Das letzte Mal, dass Jochen sie hatte heulen sehen war ungefähr zehn Monate her gewesen, weil sie extreme Bauchschmerzen gehabt hatte – ihre Blinddarmentzündung. Und obwohl seine Mutter ihn in der Nacht beruhigt hatte wusste er, dass seine Schwester hätte sterben können. Ein grausiger Gedanke, und nicht nur, weil er dann niemanden mehr gehabt hätte, den er gerne ärgerte oder zur Verzweiflung brachte, sondern weil er seine ältere Streberschwester echt liebte – naja, jedenfalls manchmal.

Und sie heulend die Treppen rauf rennen zu sehen, war für Jochen der Moment gewesen sich ausnahmsweise auf die Seite seiner Schwester zu schlagen und ihr nachzulaufen um sie irgendwie zu trösten, während seine Mutter sich im Wohnzimmer mit seinem Vater weiter stritt.

„Geh weg", jaulte Gretchen, als Jochen nachdem er angeklopft hatte, ihre Zimmertür öffnete.  
Der Neunjährige aber schloss von innen die Tür und setzte sich zu Gretchen aufs Bett, die sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt demonstrativ wegdrehte.

Sie schluchzte weiter ins Kissen während Jochen sich suchend im Zimmer umblickte, nach einer Lösung, die er ihr präsentieren konnte. Allerdings wurde er abgelenkt von seinen zankenden Eltern, die immer lauter wurden: „Ich finde deine Musiknote gar nicht so schlimm sich darüber zu streiten", flüsterte der kleine Junge leise und zog die Nase geräuschvoll hoch.

Abrupt setzte sich Gretchen auf und nahm ihren kleinen Bruder in die Arme: „Nicht du auch noch, Jochen", schniefte sie und versuchte ihre eigenen Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es war ein Streit zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater – ihr kleiner Bruder sollte da wirklich nicht drunter leiden.

„Das ruckelt sich schon wieder zurecht", sagte die Blonde enthusiastisch, fühlte sich aber nicht besser. Sie war so wütend... und enttäuscht... und sauer... und traurig.

„Ihr streitet sonst nie", Jochen wischte sich mit seiner kleinen Kinderhand, bevor er wirklich noch heulte, über die Augen.

„Wir streiten auch nicht – wir diskutieren nur!"

„Ist doch das Selbe", der Junge schaute seine Schwester finster an. Er war kein dummer Fünfjähriger mehr, den man mit Feinheiten versetzen konnte.

Gretchen seufzte und wischte sich ebenfalls über die verweinten Augen. Was sollte sie ihrem Bruder denn noch großartig entgegensetzen?  
„Es wird schon wieder. Papa ist nur... gefrustet. Und ich bin-"

„Papa ist nicht nur gefrustet, Gretchen. Er ist gemein!", sagte Jochen bestimmt. Und Gretchen hätte ihm am liebsten zugestimmt. Ja, ihr Vater war gemein. Aber das konnte sie ja schlecht bestätigen.

„Er macht sich halt Sorgen um meine Schulnoten", erklärte sie und versuchte es wirklich so zu sehen – und nicht nur, dass sie ihre Sommerferien vergessen würde können.

„Du bist so gut. Und Musik ist ja auch nicht so wichtig!", meinte Jochen, als just in diesem Moment die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Franz hereinplatzte: „Abendessen ist in fünf Minuten fertig. Kommt bitte runter."

Jochen nickte eifrig. Er hoffte, dass Gretchen es ebenfalls als Entschuldigung ihres Vaters ansah, dass er persönlich die Treppen hinaufkam um sie abzuholen. Mit schon mehr Hoffnung, dass dieser blöde Streit wirklich nach dem Essen erledigt sein würde sprang er vom Bett und marschierte die Treppen hinunter zu seiner Mutter, die gerade den Tisch deckte.

„Ich komme nicht runter. Schließlich sagte schon Cäsar, dass man nur mit Freunden gemeinsam essen sollte", wetterte Gretchen und stellte sich mit den Armen verschränkt vor ihren Vater hin. Angriffslustig, weil sie nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte.

„Margarethe, treib mich nicht zur Weißglut", polterte Franz und vergas all das, was Bärbel ihm ans Herz gelegt hatte, dass er seiner Tochter einen Kompromiss vorschlagen sollte, als ihr direkt etwas zu verbieten. Geben und Nehmen, hatte seine Frau ihm versucht zu erklären. Und er gab, in dem er hochgekommen war, und sagte, dass es Essen geben würde und alles was seine sture Teenagertochter machte war, ihm aufmüpfig entgegenzutreten.

„Ich. Komme. Nicht. Runter.", war Gretchens letztes Wort, bevor Franz abermals alle Contenance verlor und sie genau da weiter stritten, wo sie vor zwanzig Minuten aufgehört hatten.

Franz beharrte darauf, dass sie in den Sommerferien die Schulbank so lange drücken würde, bis sie aus ihrer Musik5 eine ansehnlichere Note gemacht hatte – es war ihm egal, wie Gretchen ihre Lehrerin dazu bringen würde, aber wenn es seiner Tochter wichtig genug war würde sie schon einen Weg finden.

Und Gretchen fauchte zurück, dass es ihr nicht wichtig war, weil auch sie einmal etwas nicht können müsste.

Franz spie, dass es nicht am nicht können lag, sondern an anderen außerschulischen Mätzchen, die sie betrieb, sie aber nicht weiterbrachten; wie das _Pseudo__-S__tudieren_ von Medizinbüchern, das sie alles _sowieso_ nicht verstand. Und solange sie ihre Musiknote nicht ausgebessert hatte, würde sie auch nicht – wie monatelang im Voraus geplant und darauf gefreut – in den Sommerferien als unbezahlte Praktikantin im Krankenhaus aushelfen dürfen.

Das selbe Gespräch, der selbe Wutanfall, die selben Tränen noch einmal, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Franz knallte hinter sich Gretchens Zimmertür zu und ging nach unten, und Gretchen selbst schmiss sich weinend zurück aufs Bett.

a/n: was düster geworden, oder? Aber ich bin gerade so „drin" in dieser Materie und dazu gehören nun auch einmal Streitereien mit den Eltern. Und eigentlich ist Streiten immer noch besser, als wenn man nicht mehr miteinander reden kann.

In diesem Sinne

lg

manney


	40. Chapter 40

**Drabble 40**

Der Hasenzahn sah nicht gut aus. Und damit meinte er nicht, dass sie dick war und ihre Hasenzähne trotz jahrelang getragener Spange immer noch krumm waren, oder dass sie krank aussah. Sie sah einfach sehr unfreundlich und unzufrieden schlecht aus. Und was immer es war – Marc wollte es wissen! Denn wer oder was auch immer sie so aussehen lassen konnte musste ein Meister seines Werkes sein – er hatte es in so vielen Jahren nicht einmal geschafft, sie so deprimiert und niedergeschlagen aussehen zu lassen.

„Na", machte er also in der Freistunde und setzte sich ungefragt neben Gretchen, die auf einer der Holzbänke auf dem Schulhof saß und wohl auf ihre Freundin wartete.

„Hm", machte Gretchen und steckte ihren Kopf ins Buch zurück: „Musikgeschichte des 18. Jh."

„Die Noten stehen fest, Hasenzahn, jetzt, wo deine Fünf beschlossene Sache ist, kann dir das Lernen auch nicht mehr helfen!", neckte er und wartete auf einen bösen, beleidigten Blick. Oder auf ein Stöhnen. Vielleicht wartete er auch darauf, dass sie Aufstand, wegrannte und in der Mädchentoilette heulte.

Stattdessen blieb sie weiter neben ihm ruhig sitzen und las desinteressiert weiter. Sie war noch nicht mal mehr sauer auf Marc, dass er vor zwei Wochen ausposaunt hatte, sie würde in Musik eine Fünf auf dem Zeugnis stehen haben (er hatte es seinem besten Freund Sören erzählt, der das dann brühwarm in der Klassenstufe weitergesagt hatte). Und auch, dass sie auf einmal belächelt wurde ihrer schlechten Note wegen, machte ihr jetzt nur noch herzlich wenig aus. Noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Sommerferien und sie hatte keinen Ausweg gefunden sich um die Sommer-Musikschule zu drücken. Sie wollte nicht Musik lernen. Sie wollte in den Ferien überhaupt nicht lernen. Sie wollte ins Krankenhaus. Das war der Ort, an den sie gehörte... und nicht mit einer Triangel bewaffnet zwischen Bongos und Flügel mit all den idiotischen Schülern in einer Klasse sein, die die Sommerschule besuchen mussten, weil sie sonst mit zwei Fünfen sitzen bleiben würden.

„Sag bloß, dein alter Herr macht wegen der Note immer noch Stress?", fragte er und erntete nur ein gegrummeltes: „Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Verwundert über ihre Verschlossenheit, nicht mit ihm zu reden, betrachtete er solange ihr Profil, bis sie sich doch dazu herabließ ihn anzugucken.

„Marc, was willst du?", fragte sie genervt und verdrehte die Augen als er blöde grinste.

„Es gab Zeiten, da hättest du alles dafür gegeben, dass ich mit dir rede, Hasenzahn", die erhoffte Reaktion, dass sie errötete, kam allerdings nicht. Weshalb seine Grübchen auch direkt wieder verpufften.

„Okay. Dein Vater macht anscheinend wirklich immer noch ein Theater wegen deiner Note", stellte er erstaunt fest. Er konnte wirklich froh sein, dass seinen Eltern sein Dreier-Durchschnitt reichte und seine zwei in Mathe ihn gerade bei seiner Mutter in den Genie-Olymp emporstiegen ließ.

„Mein Vater macht kein Theater – er macht kurzen Prozess", nuschelte Gretchen, blickte zurück ins Buch und schob sich die Brille bis zum Knorpel hoch.

„Inwiefern", wollte Marc wissen und bekam als Reaktion ein unzufriedenes Stöhnen zu hören:

„Lass mich doch einfach bitte nur in Ruhe schmollen, Marc."

Durch die Brillengläser wirkten ihre blauen Augen ganz riesig, stellte Marc reglos fest.

„Schmollen ist das richtige Wort", seufzte Gretchens Freundin, die sich auf die andere Seite des blonden Mädchens setzte und die Beine auf der Bank zum Schneidersitz verknotete.

„Würdet ihr zwei jetzt endlich aufhören meine Konzentration zu stören", zeterte Gretchen machtlos.

„Uh, hast du gehört, Marc. Wir stören ihre Konzentration. Fragt sich nur, wer von uns beiden dazu mehr beiträgt", witzelte der Neuankömmling und wurde für diese lieb gemeinte Stichelei hart in die Rippen geboxt.

„Naja... ich dachte mir, ich sollte dich vielleicht vorwarnen, Hasenzahn. Wo du schon so schlechte Laune auch ohne mein Zutun hast, solltest du deinen Spint nur öffnen, wenn du nicht gerade davor stehst", zwinkerte Marc, erhob sich und ging dann langsam zu seinen richtigen Freunden auf die Wiese.

Gretchen seufzte: Was hatte er nur wieder ausgeheckt und mit ihrem Schulschrank angestellt?

„Warte", rief Gretchens Freundin.

Genauso verdutzt wie Marc sich umdrehte schaute auch Gretchen ihre beste Freundin an, als sie mit einem breiten Lächeln fragte: „Du kannst doch Musik, oder? Kannst du unserem Genie hier was beibringen?", sie zeigte mit beiden Zeigefingern auf die Blonde.

„Hei!", schnaubte das eben benannte Genie und war überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber, dass ihre Freundin schon wieder versuchte Amor zu spielen auf Kosten ihres Selbstwertgefühls.

Marc lachte laut: „Warum. Die Zensur steht doch schon?"

„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?", fragte die Freundin an Gretchen gewandt, die nur zaghaft den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was hat sie mir nicht gesagt?", er kam zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Gretchen hin, gespannt was er noch so alles zu erfahren bekommen würde.

„Unser Gretchen hier muss in die Sommerschule. Und wenn sie die erste Prüfung in den ersten eineinhalb Wochen nicht mindestens mit einer Zwei besteht wird sie die ganzen Wochen dortbleiben müssen und kann das Krankenhaus vergessen!"

„Häh?", machte Marc verständnislos: „Dein Vater schickt dich zur Sommerschule, obwohl du nicht mal sitzenbleiben würdest?", fragte er an Gretchen gewandt die nur mit hochrotem Kopf zurück ins Buch schaute.

„Wehe du erzählst das wieder rum...", dabei wusste sie, sofern sie es ausgesprochen hatte, dass er natürlich genau das tun würde. Sie war aber auch dumm.

Er grinste geheimnisvoll und musterte sie von oben bis unten: „Es passt zu dir, Hasenzahn. Wo wenn nicht in der Schule würde so ein Nerd wie du die Ferien verbringen!"  
„Hei", schimpfte die Freundin, hatte gehofft, dass er im letzten Jahr, weil Gretchen ihm ja wirklich viel Zeit in Mathe geopfert hatte, wenigstens etwas netter geworden wäre. Stattdessen lachte er sich scheckig und ging dann wirklich zu seinen Freunden.

Und Gretchen war sauer, stand ebenfalls auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Schulgebäude.

So ein Mist. Dabei wollte die Freundin wirklich nur helfen...

Nach der siebten Stunde stand Gretchen vor ihrem Spint und machte diesen nur sehr vorsichtig auf, stand auch nicht direkt davor und war fast glücklich, dass Marc sie vorgewarnt hatte, denn sonst hätte sie in einer Staubwolke aus Mehl gestanden. Sie seufzte. Wenigstens war ihr etwas erspart geblieben – und da jetzt nur ihre Bücher ein wenig mehlig waren, konnte sie fast von einem positiven Tag denken, oder?

Oder?

Ihre Freundin hatte sich mehrmals schon entschuldigt und beteuert, dass sie es wirklich nur gut gemeint hatte. Gretchen glaubte ihr – sie würde sie aber mindestens noch drei Tage bis Freitag leiden lassen, denn Marc hatte natürlich mit seinen Freunden darüber geredet, dass der Streber, aka Gretchen, zur Sommerschule ging um ihre Note aufzubessern.

Blöder Typ.

„Da bist du", sagte eben genau jener blöde Typ, den sie eben noch zum Mond schießen hatte wollen, lehnte sich lässig mit seiner Schulter an den Wandschränken ab und grinste sein 1.000.000 Mark-Lächeln.

„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verpasst!"

„Was willst du, Marc", brummte sie, nahm die Lateinbücher und Mappen aus dem Schrank und verstaute sie in ihrem Rucksack.

Er stöhnte: „Was werde ich wohl wollen, Hasenzahn!"

Sie betrachtete ihn gar nicht. Sie würde nicht weich werden, nur weil er sich entschuldigen wollte! Sie würde stark sein.

Sie würde standhaft bleiben.

Sie würde rational denken, dass dieser Junge sie heute zum x-ten Mal lächerlich gemacht hatte und es nicht verdiente, dass sie ihm vergab!

„Mariella hat noch 'ne Stunde W&N – ich hätte also Zeit"

„Huh?", machte Gretchen unschlüssig. Das hörte sich nicht nach einer Entschuldigung an – wie scharfsinnig sie doch war!

Marc schnalzte mit der Zunge und zog sie am Handgelenk hinter sich her. Auf dem Weg zum Musiktrakt begegneten sie Gretchen Freundin, die ihnen breitgrinsend hinterher starrte und verblüfft die vielen Musikbücher aus der Bibliothek aus der Hand fallen ließ.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Gretchen, als sie sich in einem Musikraum wiederfand, in dem neben einer BigBand-Ausrüstung, Flügel und verschiedenen Gitarren auch viel Utensilien an der Wand hing, die ihr in den letzten zwei Wochen Albträume beschert hatten: Quintenzirkel. F-Schlüssel. Mol und Dur Systeme.

„Und was machen wir hier jetzt genau?", fragte die Blonde hilflos.

„Na was wohl. Ich erkläre dir Musik"

„Am Flügel?", fragte Gretchen und fand es irgendwie sehr aufregend, dass Marc gleich für sie spielen würde. Nur für sie (dass das allerdings mit der Tonleiter zu tun haben würde, verdrängte sie geflissentlich).

„Das ist kein Flügel, Hasenzahn. Das ist ein Klavier. Du weißt noch: Loriot? Es hieß auch, ein Klavier ein Klavier und nicht ein Flügel ein Flügel. Und wenn ich das gleich nochmal erwähnen darf ist das hier ein verdammt hässliches Exemplar in Eiche Rustikal. Wer baut so was nur..."

„Aha", machte sie unbeeindruckt. Auch wenn sie eben genau das war. Beeindruckt.

Gretchen behielt es für sich, dass ihre Oma ihre Küche in genau diesen Farben eingerichtet hatte. Und sie fand es bei ihrer Oma wirklich sehr gemütlich!

„Und wie merke ich den Unterschied zwischen Klavier und Flügel?"

„Klavier hat senkrecht zum Boden gespannte Saiten. Ein Flügel waagerecht. Deswegen ist der auch so viel größer und hat einen besseren Klang! Jetzt setz' dich schon hin, Hasenzahn!", er zog sie am Arm auf den Klavierstuhl und versuchte dann mit den schönsten Worten Gretchen vom Dreiklang und der Veränderungen durch Vorzeichen von Noten die Basis zu erklären.

Aber alles, was Gretchen wahrnahm, war wie in Watte gehüllt. Alles verging langsamer, alles war gedämpft und Marcs Lippenbewegungen, die Worte formten, waren so aufregend, dass sie zusätzlich dachte, sie würde schweben. Deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie in der nächsten halben Stunde genauso viel Bahnhof verstand, wie im Unterricht auch (was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Marc nur sehr kompliziert erklären konnte).

Alles was zählte war seine Begeisterung für die Musik und das geschmeidige Fliegen seiner Finger über die Tasten des Klaviers. Es war so aufregend so nah bei ihm zu sitzen und jede Anspannung seiner Muskeln zu verfolgen, wenn er die Arme bewegte.

Das hier war so viel schöner, das war existentiell notwendig, dass sie sich einbildete sich in Marc Meier noch einmal von neuem verknallt zu haben.

„Wie du siehst – auch die praktische Musik ist genauso einfach wie LaTraviata!", meinte er abschließend und guckte sie erfreut an. Freute sich, dass er ihr fürs Mathepauken nicht länger etwas schuldig war.

„LaTraviata?", fragte Gretchen.

„Ja, dieses Thema hattest du doch wunderbar hinbekommen – alles in Musik ist genauso einfach!"

„Hm..." nickte Gretchen und schmunzelte, als sie sich an dieses intensive Wortgefecht mit Marc erinnerte, als sie den DrinkingSong als Teamarbeit analysieren sollten.

„Was meinte deine Freundin eigentlich, als sie sagte, du dürftest nicht ins Krankenhaus?", fragte Marc ehrlich interessiert.

„Ach...", sie wusste gar nicht, warum sie sich darüber aufgeregt hatte, so egal war ihr im Moment alles andere. Krankenhaus? Sommerschule? Na und? Marc Meier saß neben ihr und spielte für sie – im weitesten Sinne – Musik. Was brauchte sie mehr auf der Welt um glücklich zu sein?

„Ich habe mich als Mädchen für Alles auf der Chirurgiestation für die Sommerferien eintragen lassen – was mir mein Vater nicht mehr erlaubt, wenn ich die Musiknote nicht steigere. Und da am Anfang und am Ende der Ferien Tests gemacht werden muss ich alles dafür geben, den ersten so gut zu meistern, dass ich danach endlich ins Krankenhaus kann."

Ihre Erklärungen hatten zumindest ein bisschen den rosaroten Schleier von ihrem Denken entfernt.

„Mädchen für Alles? Als Praktikant, oder wie?"  
„Nee. Unbezahlt natürlich", sagte Gretchen selbstverständlich und wurde rot.

„Dir ist aber auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Egal was du diesen Sommer machst – keines ist beneidenswert. Aber was will man von dir schon anderes erwarten!"

Sie verrollte die Augen und schnaubte erschöpft die Luft aus: „Du warst gerade so nett. Mach es doch nicht schon wieder kaputt."

Marcs Grübchen blitzten und Gretchen schaute einen Moment zu lange auf seine Lippen.

Fünf Zentimeter Abstand.

Und dann ertönte die Schulglocke.

Sie schrie und stampfte innerlich. So nah dran. So nah!

„I-ich glaube der Mozzarella wartet auf dich", stotterte Gretchen peinlich berührt und schaute sich im Raum suchend nach irgendeiner interessanten Stelle um – also außer Marc, versteht sich.

„Mozzarella?", fragte er belustigt.

Zu spät erst merkte Gretchen ihren Fehler, dass sie ihre Klassenkameradin gerade mit dem Spitznamen angesprochen hatte, den eigentlich niemand kennen sollte.

„Ich... es.."

„_Gretchen Haase_, wer hätte gedacht, dass du genauso fiese Kosenamen für deine Mitschüler parat hast, wie normale Teenager auch?", er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten und seine Grübchen waren so langgezogen, dass er damit einfach viel zu gut aussah, um ihm dafür böse zu sein, dass er sie nicht für „normal" hielt.

„Ich... es tut mir leid", sagte sie gedehnt. Wie konnte ihr das nur passieren ausgerechnet vor Marc Mariella Mozzarella zu nennen? Ausgerechnet dem Jungen, der vermutlich, eventuell etwas mit besagtem Mädchen hatte?

Nun, zumindest knutschten sie pausenlos rum und hielten Händchen – auf dem letzten Stadtfest jedoch war Marc auch mit einem anderen Mädchen gesehen worden und... Ihre Gedanken rasten.

Fast Küssen. Verplappern. Schämen. Und eigentlich immer noch nichts in Musik zu verstehen machten ihren Verstand ganz wuschig.

„Ich, ähem..., danke fürs Erklären, Marc. Ich denke, ich werde das Gespräch hier mit in diese Sommerprüfung nehmen", sie stand hastig auf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und marschierte in viel zu großen Schritten aus dem Musikraum.

Auf dem Flur begegnete sie dann tatsächlich Mozzarella... äh, Mariella. Ein großer Schwall ihres süßlichen Parfums stieg Gretchen in die Nase. Es war die letzte Hürde, die ihr Verstand noch nehmen musste um auf dem Boden der Realität anzukommen.

Marc Meier stand auf langbeinige, vollbusige, hochgewachsene schlanke Mädchen, die sich tagtäglich eine Stunde vor dem Spiegel herrichteten und sich mit anderen Duftstoffen außer den natürlichen Pheromone eines Menschen besprühten um attraktiver zu wirken.

Sie war nichts davon.

Und war genauso schlau in Musik, wie vor Marcs Erklärungen.

lg

manney


	41. Chapter 41

**Drabble 41**

Sie war immer noch sechzehn Jahre alt, immer noch Jungfrau, immer noch schlau und am ersten Schultag der zwölften Klasse genauso gefrustet wie die Ferien über auch.

Natürlich hatte sie die erste Musikprüfung in der Sommerschule nicht geschafft. Zumindest war eine Vier noch immer nicht gut genug gewesen um von ihrer Zeugnis Fünf Abstand zu nehmen. Was wiederum dazu führte, dass sie drei Tage die Woche zur Schule geradelt war um zu lernen. Und ihre beste Freundin konnte sie auch noch nicht mal aufheitern, denn die wurde – wie jedes Jahr – zu ihrer Oma an die Nordsee verfrachtet und musste dort Urlaub machen.

Achja... und sie hatte 183,- Mark in den kommenden Wochen bei ihren Eltern abzustottern, weil sie nämlich viel zu oft und viel zu lange das Telefon in Anspruch genommen hatte um mit besagter Freundin zu telefonieren.

Telefonieren müsste in naher Zukunft billiger werden. So etwas wie ein unbegrenztes Kontingent an Minuten zu einem Standardpreis von 50 Mark (vorzugsweise auch weniger).

Sie schnaubte, als sie dies in ihr Tagebuch kritzelte und darauf wartete, dass sich der Klassenraum mit ihren Mitschülern füllte.

Hinter ihrer Idee, von der sie überzeugt war es der Deutschen Post auch wirklich mitzuteilen, malte sie gerade ein altes Wahlscheibentelefon, als sich ungefragt neben sie ein Junge hinsetzte, den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Äh, ja?", machte sie und musterte den Neuankömmling von Kopf bis Fuß.

Seine braun und Wasserstoff blondierten Haare waren vom Kopf abstehend wild gegelt, an der linken Augenbraue prangte ein silberner Piercing und sein Nirvana-T-Shirt sah aus, als ob es die besten Zeiten hinter sich gehabt hätte.

„Hallo, _Äh, ja_", machte er freundlich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Uhm... es sind auch noch andere Plätze frei, du musst dich-"

„Ich bin dein neuer Mitschüler und du willst mich wegschicken? Pass auf, dass ich das nicht dem Pauker stecke!"

„Bitte? Ähem, nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich meinte nur, dass... ich..."

Der junge lehnte sich weit zu ihr herüber: „Ich finde Stottern echt sexy..."

Gretchen ließ ein undefinierbares lautes Quieken aus ihren Lungen und verschluckte sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke. Die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitschüler auf sich ziehend, drehte sie sich in die Fensterrichtung um vernünftig abhusten zu können.

Was dachte dieser Kerl sich denn bitte?

Mit hochrotem Kopf drehte sie sich wieder zurück und staunte nicht schlecht, als sich Mariella vor ihren Tisch gestellt hatte und diesen neuen Jungen fragte, ob er sich nicht aus der Streberecke hinten rechts zu ihr und ihren Freunden gesellen wollte.

Was der Junge mit einem grinsenden Blick zu Gretchen geschickt gern annahm: „Sicher! _Äh, ja_ wollte mich eh loswerden."

Gretchen schüttelte den Kopf, als er seinen Rucksack nahm und acht Plätze zu ihrer rechten aufrückte.

Kurz vor Beginn der Stunde war der Klassenraum mit allen bekannten Gesichtern gefüllt, Gretchen saß wie immer neben ihren Mitstreitern der schlauen Schüler. Sie waren zwar nie wirklich befreundet, aber zumindest sah Gretchen diese Menschen als ihre Verbündeten an.

_Als ihre Vertrauten_.

Und zum Leidwesen der Schüler kam ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht in den Klassenraum und schloss hinter sich die Tür: Ihr ehemaliger Mathelehrer aus der 10. Klasse würde in diesem Jahr den Job des Klassenlehrers erfüllen.

Während Gretchen dies eigentlich völlig egal war, stöhnten alle anderen. Naja, bis auf den Neuling. Aber der konnte ja auch nicht wissen, dass der Euler gern viel und lange quasselte und man Mathe nur dann verstand, wenn man konstante 45 Minuten entweder nur an seinen Lippen hing und zuhörte, oder aber sich nachmittags das Mathebuch zur Hand nahm und versuchte es sich als Autodidakt selbst beizubringen.

Stundenpläne wurden ausgegeben, einige grundlegende Dinge für den Klassenverband besprochen, geneckt, dass selbst ein paar schlechtere Schüler wie _Marc _es einer war bis in die Vorbereitungsstufe des Abiturjahrgangs geschafft hatte. Und Marc musste sogar selbst darüber leicht lachen.

Gretchen sog scharf die Luft ein: Dieses Jahr würde sie sich in ihren Gedanken weniger mit Marcs Mundwinkeln befassen. Sie musste sich aufs Abitur konzentrieren und nicht auf ihre Kleinmädchen-Phantasien hoffen, die eh nicht wahr werden würden – zumindest nicht mehr in diesem Leben.

Der neue Schüler stellte sich ebenfalls noch einmal formell vor: Er hieß Julian, war in den Ferien aus Hamburg hergezogen und spielte Fußball. Und er machte zudem eine Anspielung auf den Mathematiker Euler. Etwas was mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler überhaupt nicht verstand.

„So... und weil wir noch fast fünfzehn Minuten Zeit haben, bis wir runter in die Bibliothek können um die Bücher abzuholen: alle Mann aufstehen und antreten zum Kopfrechnen!", freute sich der hochgewachsene, ergraute Lehrer, rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände und begann dann mit Fragen zu lösenden Matheaufgaben. Textaufgaben, sowie das simple Große Einmaleins. Nachdem er einmal Schüler für Schüler der U-Form der Tische umher gegangen war, verwunderte es niemanden, dass zu Gretchens rechter Seite nur noch ein paar Kinder und zu Gretchens linker – die Streberecke – noch fast alle standen. Das was sie aber stolz machte: Marc war einer von den noch stehenden. Und dass er so gut in Mathe geworden war hatte er ihr zu verdanken.

Sie grinste.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Marcs Kopf schöner ist, als meiner; Margarethe!", sagte der Lehrer an die Blonde gewandt, erntete dafür von seinen Schülern ein kleines Lachen. Dass Marc nur abwertend den Kopf schüttelte und Gretchen hochrot anlief tat ihrem Lehrer in diesem Moment noch nicht mal leid.

„(4a+5b)Hoch2 bitte auflösen!"

Und wie immer ratterte Gretchen nach Lehrbuch die Antwort der Binome fehlerfrei hinunter:

„4aHoch2 + 2x4ax5b + 5bHoch2"

Über drei weitere mehrere Runden, in denen sich irgendwann auch Marc geschlagen geben musste (er hatte 18x12 nicht schnell genug rechnen können) standen zuletzt nur noch _der Neue_ und Gretchen. Was ihm sogar von Marcs Freundin Mariella einen anerkennenden Blick einheimste, während für Gretchen nur ein Stöhnen der restlichen Schüler übrig blieb.

Vier weitere Malaufgaben später standen die beiden immer noch, und der Lehrer kratzte sich unwirsch am Hinterkopf: „Es scheint mir fast, als ob du Konkurrenz bekommst, Margarethe!", witzelte er und überlegte sich gerade eine weitere Frage, als ihm eine grandiose Idee kam:  
„Ich werde meinem Namen jetzt alle Ehre machen, meine Lieben. _Perfekte Zahlen_ sind zum Teil meinem Namensgeber zu verdanken. Wir lösen also nach _n _auf: Julian, die erste perfekte Zahl ist..."

Gretchen blitzte siegessicher. Dieser Heini wusste sicher nicht mal was eine Perfekte Zahl überhaupt war. Und nur weil sie in der achten Klasse einen Mathekurs eben beim Euler selbst gemacht hatte, wusste sie davon. Sie würde das hier kinderleicht gewinnen.

„Sechs", sagte er lässig, aber anscheinend sehr verwirrt... „Aber ich glaube, dass _sie_ das doch gar nicht wissen kann", wandte er ein, noch bevor Gretchen die Zeit hatte, darüber zu stauen, dass er anscheinend tatsächlich wusste, was der Euler gefragt hatte, ärgerte sie sich, dass dieser... _Raver-Head _sie für zu doof hielt.

„Achtundzwanzig", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Es störte sie nicht, dass all ihre Mitschüler nur Bahnhof verstanden, und sich vermutlich immer noch fragten, warum die Antworten der beiden nur normale Zahlen waren.

Anerkennend schob der Junge seine Augenbrauen fast bis zum Haaransatz, nickte dabei lobend: „Vierhundert-sechsundneunzig!"

Gretchen schnaubte und kräuselte ihre Nase. Er führte sie vor. Aber mehr als drei Zahlen würde sich der bestimmt nicht gemerkt haben, oder? Denn wenn er die fünfte Zahl auch wüsste, müsste sie die sechste zusammenrechnen, was eindeutig den Rahmen zum Rechen sprengen würde.

„Achttausend-einhundert-achtundzwanzig!"

Sie musste sich konzentrieren und nicht darauf achten, dass ihre Mitschüler sie ansahen, als ob sie die Hydra persönlich wäre. Und ganz sicher brauchte sie auch nicht Marcs Blick, der zwar sehr wohlgesinnt zu sein schien, aber sich vermutlich viel mehr darüber freute, dass ihr endlich mal jemand Kontra auf der schulischen Ebene bot.

„Dreiunddreißig Millionen Fünfhundertfünfzigtausend Dreihundersechsunddreißig."

Verdammt!

Wenn n=9 ist, dann ist es 2Hoch8 also (2Hoch9 Minus 1) das er gibt: 1 + 2 + 4 + 8 + 16 + 32 + 64 + 127 + 254 + 508 + 1.016 + 2.032 + 4.064 + 8.128 + 16.256 + 32.513 + 65.026 +...

„Margarethe?", fragte der Lehrer bekümmert als er bemerkte, dass es in dem kleinen Köpfchen der Blonden zu arbeiten begann und sie versuchte mit ihren kleinen Fingern zu zählen, wie oft sie die Zahlen noch vervielfachen müsste um auf eine Milliardenstelle zu kommen.

„Ich...", sie schaute zu ihrem Kontrahenten der entschuldigend die Lippen zu einer Grimasse verzogen hatte.

„Acht Milliarden und...", begann sie von vorn, setzte sich dann aber freiwillig hin.

„Damit hätten wir dann wohl einen Sieger, oder?", räusperte sich der Lehrer und schickte damit ein Raunen durch die Klasse.

Marc boxte Julian Kumpelhaft auf den Oberarm: „Du hast gerade den Hasenzahn mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen!"

Gretchen hätte heulen können. Sie war die beste in Mathe. Sie war immer die beste in Mathe gewesen, schon seit der Grundschule als man noch mit Steckwürfeln rechnen musste war sie _die Beste_. Und dann kam dieser... dieser... _Streber_ und lernte ein paar Zahlen auswendig und ihr guter Ruf bekam Kratzer.

„Uärgs!" machte sie in der großen Pause, lief den Flur auf und ab und störte sich nicht an ihrer grinsenden besten Freundin, die sich die Tirade über den Neuen mit den unschönsten Worten, die Gretchen finden konnte, anhören musste.

„Ich hab dich noch nie so viel über einen anderen Typen reden hören als Marc, weißt du das?", kicherte sie und unterbrach Gretchen in ihrem Redeschwall, der alle Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Dieser... _Blender _hatte nur Glück – hast du mir in den letzten zehn Minuten auch nur einmal zugehört?"

„Du hast dir schließlich auch die Zahlen nur gemerkt. Dass er zufällig eben auch die ersten fünf Zahlen auswendig konnte ist Zufall... oder Schicksal!"

Gretchen stöhnte: „Dieser... dieser..."

„Entschuldigt sich hiermit", erklang eine Stimme hinter den Schränken und zum Vorschein kam Julian, der mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vergraben vor Gretchen stand und sehr erwachsen wirkte... naja, wenn man seine Kleidung oder Haarwahl verdrängte.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es dir so wichtig ist, die Beste in Mathe zu sein!"

„Hmpf", machte Gretchen und erntete von ihrer Freundin ein Augenrollen.

„Ich glaube wir hatten einen schlechten Start, _Gretchen_, oder? Lustiger Name. Wie wäre es denn, wenn ich dich nach der Schule auf ein Eis einlade? Als Wiedergutmachung, dass ich dich – unbewusst – so vorgeführt habe?"

Gretchen bewegte ihren Mund wie ein Fisch auf und zu, allerdings kam nichts heraus, bis ihre Freundin ihr einen heftigen Rippenstoß gab: „Uhm... sehr... gern..."  
Der junge Mann grinste: „Stottern steht dir wirklich sehr gut."

lg

manney


	42. Chapter 42

**Drabble 42**

_Der __N__eue störte ihn_.

Und nicht, wie seine blöde Freundin Mariella vermutete, weil Julian gut Fußball spielte, ein Ass auf der Geige war und bei den Mädchen mit seinem Raver-Boy Image genauso gut (wenn nicht besser) ankam, als er selbst, sondern weil er das dabei noch so... _nett_ macht.

Während Marc mit seinem Zynismus für etliche Lacher sorgte und mit seiner arroganten Art allen anderen das Gefühl von Unterlegenheit vermittelte, war Julian der Typ, der zwar ebenfalls strukturiert einen Weg verfolgte, dabei aber auch noch einfühlsam und rücksichtsvoll daher kam.

Marc konnte diesen Typen nach den ersten vier Wochen nicht mehr ausstehen – nur leider war der Typ in seiner Clique, und wenn er da irgendwas derartiges verbalisieren würde... Ihm wäre doch sicher der Ruf des eifersüchtigen Dandy's aufgedrückt worden, oder?

Und dann war dieser junge Hanseat auch noch schlau. Nicht Marc-schlau, oder Durchschnitt-schlau. Sondern _Gretchen-schlau_.

Die Unterrichtsstunden machten ihn wahnsinnig!

Sie duellierten sich über die Tischreihen hinweg über alles. Angefangen bei Matheaufgaben bis hin zu einer chemischen Reaktion. Und entweder wollten seine Lehrer es nicht merken, oder sie waren selbst alle schon so lange nicht mehr flachgelegt worden, dass sie nicht sahen, dass _Gretchen und Julian_ eindeutig Augensex hatten. Ein Vorspiel auf den Nachmittag – und keine Menschenseele schien das aus _seinem _Freundeskreis zu stören, dass Julian ziemlich oft mit Gretchen abhing.

Während man ihn, Marc, belächelt hatte, dass er bei unverständlichen Matheaufgaben zum Hasenzahn gerannt war, akzeptierte man offensichtlich, dass Julian etwas für die Streberin übrig hatte.

Und wie er sie immer antatschte – er suchte förmlich den Körperkontakt!

Nur wer gedacht hatte, dass der konservative Hase das unterband, dachte falsch. Sie kicherte, sie lachte und sie schien so... glücklich!

Es war zum kotzen, die beiden zu sehen.

Und Marc, wäre nicht Marc gewesen, wenn er nicht irgendwie versucht hätte, diese Idylle mutwillig kaputt zu machen:

„Na", machte Marc und setzte sich neben Gretchens Freundin in die Bibliothek, die ihn über den Rand ihres Buches fragend anschaute.

„Na", machte sie zurück. „Gretchen ist nicht hier, die ist-"  
„Mit Julian in der Cafeteria, ich weiß. Und du... sitzt hier ganz allein. Alles okay mit dir?", versuchte er es auf die einfühlsame Art und weise. Mädchen liebten das.

„Was machst du dann hier, wenn du weißt, dass Gretchen nicht hier ist?", fragte das Mädchen vor ihm unschlüssig.

„Mit dir Plaudern. Ich dachte, es ist mal an der Zeit, dass wir uns besser kennenlernen, findest du nicht?"

„Wieso", sie klappte ihr Buch zu und schob es beiseite, ihn jetzt mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht anschauend.

_Bingo_, dachte Marc.

„Wie lange gehen wir jetzt schon auf die gleiche Schule? Und ich weiß eigentlich gar nichts über dich...", und Gretchen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Hm, was willst du denn genau wissen, Marc?", fragte sie süffisant und zwinkerte mit beiden Augen. Mädchen waren so einfältig! Ein nettes Wort von einem Jungen und sie zerschmolzen wie Butter in der Sonne. Und beim Hasenzahn sah man das sogar. Er hatte das Gefühl sie hatte ein paar Kilo abgenommen, seit sie öfter mit Julian abhing. Dumme Nuss...

„Wie's dir so geht. Muss ja sehr hart für dich sein, dass du als beste Freundin abgeschrieben bist, sofern Gretchen einen Freund hat!"

Perplex blinzelte ihn das Mädchen an: „Wie, Freund?"

„Na, Julian!"

Gretchens Freundin biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange: „Du, Marc... ich will dich ja nicht korrigieren", doch, genau das wollte sie „aber Gretchen und Julian sind nicht zusammen – dafür bandelt er mit echt zu vielen anderen Mädchen an!"

„Ach nicht?", tat Marc sehr überrascht. Die Theater-AG hatte sich wirklich gelohnt, er war ein prima Schauspieler!

„Ich meine ja nur weil... naja, ich dachte auch nicht,... naja, dass Gretchen _dabei _so modern denkt, wo Julian auch noch mit anderen Mädchen _verkehrt_..."

„Wobei?", fragte die Freundin, direkt in Marcs Falle tappend.

„Uhm", machte er kopfschüttelnd: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das erzählen-"

Das schmächtige Mädchen mit den Affenarmen und den viel zu kleinen Brüsten lehnte sich über den Tisch und griff Marc am Kragen seines T-Shirts: „Spuck's aus! Sofort!"  
„Nun... Julian hat da _gewisse_ Andeutungen gemacht, dass er und Gretchen halt sehr viel _Spaß_ haben. Ich will's mir auch nicht vorstellen, aber...", er zog das Substantiv besonders in die Länge.

„Das... das hat er nicht gesagt. Dieser...", ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, dann stand sie auf und rannte aus der Bibliothek und Marc wusste, wohin sie gehen würde. Und dieses Spektakel würde er sich für nichts auf der Welt entgehen lassen!

Und natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste!

Gretchens beste Freundin trampelte in die Kantine, befüllte eine Karaffe mit Wasser und kippte diese dann sehr unweiblich über Julian aus.

Sie keifte, stampfte, dass er das Letzte wäre, ignorierte dabei sogar ihre blonde Freundin, Gretchen, dass sie sich doch erstmal beruhigen sollte. Aber es half alles nichts. Das infiltrierte Mädchen schrie wild darauf los, Julian sei ein Lustmolch, der alles _fickte_ was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, und seine Lügen für sich behalten sollte. An die männlichen Mitschüler im Raum patzte sie: „Was immer euch dieses Arschloch erzählt hat: Gretchen ist keine billige Matratze, die sich auf so einen Idioten, der keinen Funken Anstand im Leib hat, einlassen würde!"

Marc fand es ja fast schon rührend, dass es anscheinend auch zwischen Mädchen echte Freundschaften gab, denn dass sie gleich so austicken würde, hatte er zwar gehofft, aber niemals daran geglaubt. Jedenfalls ging sein Plan auf: Julian war bei den restlichen Mädchen – insbesondere seiner Freundin Mariella, unten durch, Gretchen verstand die Welt nicht mehr und weil alles ein großes Chaos auch zwischen dem Hasenzahn und ihrer Freundin war, würde nie herauskommen, dass er, also Marc, Strippenzieher dieser Aktion war.

Das Leben war wieder herrlich, bis...

zu diesem einen verheerenden Donnerstagmorgen eineinhalb Wochen nach diesem Cafeteria-Vorfall. Marc hatte vor der Schule schon Fußballtraining gehabt und war einer der wenigen frühen Leute, die schon zwanzig Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn im Klassenraum saßen und natürlich war die Erste, die nach ihm reinkam, Gretchen. Im Stechschritt kam die Blonde auf ihn zu, pfefferte achtlos ihren Rucksack in die Ecke ihres Sitzplatzes und ohrfeigte Marc mit der fachen Hand so dermaßen, dass auch noch am Nachmittag alle fünf Finger ihrer Hand in rot sein Gesicht schmücken würden:  
„Du Mistkerl hast die Linie überschritten, Marc. Ich lass mich mobben und ärgern, mich mit Wasserbomben bewerfen und meinen Radreifen mit dem Zirkel kaputt stechen lassen - sogar für dein Abschreiben hab ich mich hergegeben. _Aber dieses Mal, bist du zu weit gegangen_!", schrie sie so wild, dass er dachte, sie würde ihn jeden Moment würgen wollen.

Sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, fuhr sich mit ihren kleinen Fingern durch die goldenen Haare, um sich direkt wieder zu ihm zu drehen – und was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht: Tränen schimmerten in diesen kristallblauen Augen, die hinter dieser riesigen Brille ganz groß wirkten.  
„Ich,... ähm", er wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen, sie zum Heulen zu bringen.

„Du... _äh_!? Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du mit deinem blöden, intriganten Verhalten angestellt hast? Julian benimmt sich, als ob ich eine Psychose habe, weil er denkt, _ich _hätte mit Absicht dieses Gerücht gesät!"

„Es, es, es", stotterte es aus Marc heraus. Sonst war er doch auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen, aber vermutlich hatte Gretchens deftiger Schlag in sein Gesicht ziemlich viele Gehirnzellen durcheinandergewirbelt.

„Wenn du nur ein bisschen Benehmen beigebracht bekommen hast, Marc, dann bring das wieder in Ordnung. Ich mag Julian echt gern, verstehst du ...", sagte sie leise und ihre Unterlippe bebte gefährlich.

Marc saß immer noch vor ihr, wie zur Salzsäure erstarrt.

Mit einem bemitleidenswerten Tonfall fügte sie hinzu: „Bitte...", sie wurde jäh unterbrochen, als der erste weitere Mitschüler das Klassenzimmer betrat und Gretchen und Marc von oben bis unten musterte, als ob sie vom Mars kämen.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte er merkwürdig bedächtig, woraufhin Marc nichts zu antworten wusste, Gretchen aber nur den Kopf schüttelte und selbst aus dem Klassenzimmer ging – und die erste Unterrichtsstunde auch nicht wieder auftauchte.

Zum ersten Mal erlebte es Marc, dass Gretchen Haase eine Schulstunde schwänzte. Vermutlich damit verbringend heulend auf der Mädchentoilette zu sitzen.

Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass er nicht Marc Meier gewesen wäre und genug Mumm gehabt hätte Gretchens Bitte nachzukommen.

Aber er war ein Feigling und vertraute darauf, dass sich das Verhältnis von Julian und Gretchen von selbst wieder einrenkte.

Er war wirklich ein _Mistkerl_.

a/n:

i should not be doing this right now. Das ist meine vorgezogene Mittagspause, in der ich das hier jetzt poste. Und dass ich das auf meiner ARBEIT veröffentliche (geschrieben habe ich es bereits vor Wochen), dann hat man das allein Greta zu verdanken, die nämlich immer ganz gespannt auf Mittwochs oder Donnerstage wartet ;)

lg

manney

PS: und Lilia könnt ihr bitte gleich noch mal eine Dankes-Mail schicken, sie ist vermutlich (neben Leibniz-Keksen und meiner besten Freundin) der Grund dafür warum ich in den letzten zwei Wochen noch nicht komplett durchgedreht bin oder meinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit verloren habe. Ach ja... und dass wir so lange geschrieben haben bis ich den Mut hatte meine „Ideenausleiherin" (ist ja kein Plagiat... aber kommt dem schon sehr, sehr nahe) anzuschreiben. Für all das, mein Haseee, ein herzliches Danke! Es tut gut zu wissen, dass es dich gibt!


	43. Chapter 43

**Drabble 43**

Die Nachtschicht auf Station war wie immer – öde.

Bereits seit vier Tagen war so etwas wie Ebbe in die Notaufnahme des EKH eingekehrt und damit ein stetiger Verfall von Marcs Laune. Er war Unfallchirurg, Herrgott nochmal und kein Orthopäde, der mit ein paar gebrochenen Beinen überleben konnte.

Und Blinddarm-OP's hatte er in seinem Leben wahrlich schon genug erledigt um sich über das Kind mit Bauchschmerzen zu freuen.

Er wollte wieder richtigen Dienst haben, seinetwegen auch lang terminierte Operationen, nur endlich wieder etwas sinnvolles mit seinen Händen anstellen. Ein kleiner Milzriss wäre ihm wahrlich schon genug.

Er seufzte kläglich, als seine blonde Assistenzärztin summend das Stationszimmer betrat und ihn mit einem so liebenswerten Lächeln anstrahlte, dass ihm übel wurde.

„Wie hältst du das nur aus", klagte er, verzog das Gesicht zu einer leidlichen Grimasse und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen.

Gretchen tätschelte ihm beim Vorbeigehen liebevoll den Hinterkopf: „Es kann ja nicht jeder so abgedroschen sein wie du und auf eine Massenkarambolage auf der Autobahn hoffen, Marc!"

„Ein Motorradunfall würde mir schon reichen!", meckerte er in seiner bedeutendsten Oberarztmanier.

Gretchen hatte dafür nur ein Augenrollen übrig, während sie neuste Werte von Patienten in die Kurven eintrug.

Ihr waren diese letzten vier Tage nämlich sehr angenehm – keine Toten, kein großes Unheil und auch keine Hinterbliebenen, denen man mitteilen musste, dass ein geliebter Mensch tot war, oder dem Tod näher als dem Leben.

„Ich verblöde!"

„Tust du nicht", erwiderte sie beiläufig, als sie sorgsam Akte für Akte studierte und auf Post-It's Notizen für die Schwestern niederschrieb.

Und bei einer alten Dame, die Gretchen gern „Kindchen" nannte, setzte die blonde Assistenzärztin eine extra Nachricht hinzu, der Frau doch bitte einen Strauss Blumen zu beordern.

Nein – sie war nicht das geworden, was sie sich jahrelang als Teenager erträumt hatte zu sein: ein Arzt mit Nerven aus Stahl, professionell und selbstsicher.

Stattdessen war sie über die Jahre als Studentin weicher geworden und konnte nur bedingt dem Grundsatz folgen, dass ein Schicksal eines Patienten einen Arzt niemals tangieren dürfte. Weshalb sie sich – anders als Marc – über das Fernbleiben von schweren Unfallopfern sogar sehr freute.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Gordon bestechen", überlegte Marc laut.

Die zwei Schwestern, die bis eben noch quatschend an der Information getuschelt hatten verstummten abrupt.

Gretchen hingegen fragte weiterhin nur abwesend: „Und dann?"

„Dann kommen vielleicht die großen Fälle zu uns – und nicht mehr in die Charitee!"

„Sei nicht albern, Marc", erklärte die Blonde tadelnd, öffnete eine Schublade neben dem Rechner auf der Suche nach Tippex und fuhr dann ungerührt fort: „Du bist ein guter Arzt, der sich nicht für die Anonymität und Bandarbeit in der Uni-Klinik entschieden hat. Außerdem..."

Die zwei Schwestern etwas abseits begonnen hysterisch zu kichern, obwohl Marc sie mit finsteren Blicken geradezu aufspießte, weil er rot geworden war.

„...Gefunden!", triumphierend hielt Gretchen das kleine Döschen Weißmacher in die Höhe und vergaß dabei ihren vorherigen Satz zu beenden.

Marc seufze abgrundtief gelangweilt, stütze seinen Kopf auf die angewinkelte Hand und wartete auf ein Wunder. Oder besser gesagt auf eine kleine Katastrophe, die ihn aus der chirurgischen Lethargie befreite.

Es sollte aber noch weitere drei Stunden dauern in denen Marc sich ausschließlich mit Aktenkram und wieder aufgerissenen kleinen Wunden (Wündchen!) beschäftigen musste, bis sein Pieper zum aller ersten Man in jener Nachtschicht für Lautstärke sorgte.

Eiligen Schrittes (wem wollte er das erzählen, er rannte wie ein kleiner Junge an seinem Geburtstag zur Torte) in die Notaufnahme und wartete Hände reibend auf den eintreffenden RTW.  
„Guck nicht so enthusiastisch, Marc. Das macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn der Patient gleich kommt und du dich freust!", denn anders als Marc hatte Gretchen auf den Pieper geschaut und den Befund „Ruptur bB" gelesen. Bei Bewusstsein.

„Ist mir doch egal. Seit Tagen endlich wieder etwas _richtiges_ zu tun, Hasenzahn!" Kopfschüttelnd seufzte die Assistenzärztin, als Marc über eine potentielle gerissene Milz freute, eine Darmperforation oder vielleicht sogar eine Aneurysma in der Herzwand.

Gretchen wusste, dass Marc auf seine erste eigene Herz-OP ganz wild war, denn bisher – in den elf Monaten, die er erst als Oberarzt fungierte - durfte er Dr. Ebersbusch (seines Zeichens Kardiovaskularchirurg) ausschließlich assistieren.

Da dies hier aber eine Not-Operation – also in die Kategorie Unfallchirurgie fiele - werden würde, dürfte Marc auch ohne nebenstehenden Aufpasser operieren. Zwar auch nur soweit bis der Patient wieder stabil sein würde – aber das schien ihrem Oberarzt wenig auszumachen.

Gretchen konnte gar nicht glauben, wie sehr sie sein Verhalten in diesem Moment an ihre Schulzeit erinnerte, als er es damals wie heute gar nicht erwarten konnte zum Sportunterricht zu kommen.

Und Gretchen – ebenfalls damals wie heute – würde ihm nicht die Illusion nehmen, dass Sport ausfiele.

Ruptur, das konnte so vieles sein.

Nur waren die wirklich interessanten OP's ausgeschlossen, da der Patient, der gerade in dem um die Ecke biegenden RTW eingeliefert wurde, ansprechbar zu sein schien.

Als Marc den Krankenwagen erspähte erloschen seinen Grübchen augenblicklich und auch seine kleinen Lachfältchen um die glänzenden den Augen verringerten sich zusehends.

Kein Martinshorn. Kein Blaulich.

Entweder war der Patient schon tot – was ihn ausschließlich für die Pathologen attraktiv machte, oder aber es war gar nur eine Ruptur der Bizepssehne. Schmerzhaft, aber nicht das, wonach Marc gegenwärtig lechzte.

Nachdem der Krankenwagen zu einem wenig dramatischen Stopp gekommen war und Gordon mit seinem zeitlosen Lächeln die hinteren Türen geöffnet hatte, war es um Marcs Freude gänzlich geschehen. Kratziger als sonst verlangte er Auskunft über den Patienten zu erhalten, die ihm der blonde Sanitäter bereitwillig gab. Allerdings nicht ohne Gretchen die Ganze Zeit dabei anzuschauen, als ob sie Claudia Schiffer persönlich wäre.

Gretchen richtete ihren Kopf peinlich berührt gen Boden.

Was Marc zusätzlich anstinkte.

„Masturbationsunfall, männlich, Blutdruck 130 zu 80. auf Penisruptur. Keine Anzeichen einer Synkope, Zugang ist gelegt. Wie ihr ihn aber aus der Taschenmuschi befreien wollt, müsst ihr aber selbst herausfinden", er zwinkerte Gretchen ungeniert zu, die schon bei seinem ersten gesprochenen Wort hochrot angelaufen war.

Allerdings sah der Patient ähnlich peinlich berührt aus, wie er mit verkniffenen Augen seine Hände knetete.

Und zu Gretchens Unglück sah Marc schon wieder _soviel_ glücklicher aus.

„_Penisbruch_, also." Er liebte ihren schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck, der von Mitleid bis Kranklachen und Unverständnis jede Emotion widerspiegeln wollte, aber ihr Verstand jede Unprofessionalität strickt verbot.

Er konnte nahezu jedes Zahnrädchen in ihrem hübschen Kopf rattern sehen, wie sie alle ineinander griffen um die Fassade der Kompetenz aufrecht zu erhalten und nicht zu fragen, was eine Taschenmuschi wäre.

Die Nachtschicht konnte also doch noch sehr, sehr lustig werden!

Kaum eine Viertelstunde später war man in grüne Kittel, Maske und Kopfschutz gekleidet und Marc - neben dem hervorragend narkotisierten Patienten – der einzige Mann im OP-Saal.

„Du guckst, als ob du in eine rohe Zwiebel gebissen hättest, Hasenzahn – Zange bitte!", letzteres war an Schwester Sabine gerichtet.

_Geh nicht darauf ein, bleib cool_, sagte sie sich zum wiederholten Male. Nur ein einziges, falsches, unangebrachtes Wort und sie würde ewig von ihm damit aufgezogen werden. Sie war so froh (und auch ein bisschen stolz) gewesen, als sie sich vorhin bei Gordon zusammenreißen hat können und nicht in ihrem Leichtsinn gefragt hatte, was denn bitte eine Taschenmuschi wäre. Ungefähr konnte man es sich denken. Nun, mit sehr, sehr viel Vorstellungskraft – die sie in sexueller Hinsicht keineswegs besaß.

„Willst du ziehen oder lieber halten?"

„Äh, was?", piepste Gretchen. Sie war tatsächlich am Anblick dieser Taschenmuschi hängen geblieben. Wie konnte man (Mann) nur denken, dass es in irgendeiner Weise Spaß machen könnte sich mit einem Stück Plastik selbst zu befriedigen. Sex war so viel mehr als nur Stimulation von Geschlechtsorganen. Kein kaltes totes PE kann die warme Umarmung eines Menschen ersetzen.

Marcs Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen und auch seine Lachfalten waren zurückgekehrt: „Wir müssen _ihn_ hier ja irgendwie aus dieser... Muschi kriegen."

Die blonde Assistenzärztin schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen um sich zu sammeln.

„Dann ziehe ich lieber", sagte sie steif, griff grob nach dem Sex-Spielzeug und wartete darauf, dass Marc den Patienten an der Wurzel fixierte.

„Dies, meine Damen", richtete Marc das Wort an die Umstehenden OP-Schwestern, die Anästhesistin und die Zweite Assistenz-Vertretung für Hannes: „war eine beeindruckende Darbietung von Gretchen Haase, wie man einen Mann _richtig _anfasst. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du es gern so derb magst!", er zwinkerte und amüsierte sich köstlich über Gretchens Unbehaglichkeit, weil die umstehenden Frauen hinter ihren Masken allesamt leise kicherten. Sogar Sabine.

Mit zittrigen Fingern zog Gretchen dieses Sex-Utensil vom Glied des Mannes, Marc grunzte theatralisch und ein kleiner dunkelblau angelaufener Schw... Penis in der Größe ihres zugeklappten Handys kam zum Vorschein.

Erschrocken schaute sie zum Gesicht des Patienten, der weiterhin friedlich unter Narkose verweilte und dann zu Marc: „Ich dachte, der stöhnt vor Schmerzen!", maulte die Blonde besorgt, worauf Marc abermals nur ein breites Grinsen für sie übrig hatte, das seine Augen zum Glitzern brachte.

„Das letzte Mal als er hier gestöhnt hat, dachte er sicher an Gina Wilde oder Dolly Buster", neckte er unverhohlen weiter, ließ sich von Schwester Sabine das Skalpell geben und setzte einen ersten präzisen Schnitt am Schwellkörper des Penis.

„Und ausgerechnet du wirfst mir Inkompetenz vor", spottete Gretchen unter ihrem Atem, dass es niemand genau verstand.

„So, nun aber zu dem feinchirugischen Eingriff – das war genügend Sex für Hasenzahn, die ein derart geschundenes Geschlechtsorgan nur von Dieter Bohlens Erzählungen in seinem Buch kennt. Und wir wollen in ihr ja nicht die kleinmädchenhafte Illusion manifestieren, dass der durchschnittliche Penis _so _klein ist, wie dieser hier. Obwohl..."

„Marc!", wütete sie.

„Du kanntest sieben Jahre nichts anderes - wenn da was _normalgroßes _kommt, bist du direkt verschreckt!", lachte er, während sein Blick routiniert auf das Organ des Patienten und seiner feingliedrigen Finger gerichtet war.

„Marc", setzte sie mit Nachdruck hinterher und funkelte ihn mordlustig an. Es war eine Sache sie ihrer Verklemmtheit wegen vorzuführen – sie aber gezielt mit Wissen zu reizen und dabei sogar noch beinahe ihre... ihr Stelldichein preiszugeben war eine ganz andere. So ein gemeiner, fieser...

„Wenn du noch einen Zentimeter weiter rechts schneidest, wird dieses Würstchen nie mehr größer werden", kritisierte sie ihn. Es stimmte. Aber vor versammelter Mannschaft seine Fähigkeiten in frage zustellen, war für Marc ähnlich vernichtend wie seine Sticheleien für Gretchen.

Abrupt schaute er zu ihr hinauf und musterte sie sprachlos.

„Besserwisserin", nuschelte er – nur um irgendwie das letzte Wort zu behalten und das Thema trotzdem zu Beenden.

Denn so leid es ihm tat, es war der falsche Ort und zu viele Anwesenden um Gretchen mit ihrem verkorksten Sexleben aufzuziehen. Nun, verkorkst zumindest solange, bis er gekommen war.

Am frühen Morgen war die Nachtschicht endlich vorbei, die Tagesablösung hatte gerade die Visite begonnen und Gretchen war ganz allein in der Umkleide, dabei sich ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

Mit Marc hatte sie nur noch das nötigste gesprochen und sich dabei diebisch gefreut, dass immer er es gewesen war, der zuerst das Wort erhoben hatte (hatte müssen, schließlich musste er als ihr Ausbilder auch Fragen stellen und – seine liebste Beschäftigung – unliebsame Unterlagen auf sie abwälzen.

Trotzdem war diese Nachtschicht eine der unangenehmsten gewesen, und das nur, weil Marc mal wieder nicht wusste, wann seine Gemeinheiten genug waren und die Grenze zur Demütigung überschritten hatten. Sie war, seit sie mit ihm diese _Sache_ eingegangen war, stetig davon überzeugt worden, dass Marc sie zumindest als guten Freund ansah.

Denn wäre sie nur eine Affäre gewesen, hätten sie nicht halb so oft gelacht, Wein getrunken und zwischendurch sogar richtig wertvolle Gespräche geführt.

Und obwohl er immer wieder seine Fiesitäten in großem Maße an sie und das Krankenhauspersonal brachte – so war er nie so weit gegangen ihre Unbedarftheit öffentlich auszuposaunen.

Es war so... niederschmetternd.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie ihre Stirn gegen das kühle Metall ihres Spints lehnte.

„Es hört sich so viel besser an, wenn du das auf meinem Bett machst!", witzelte Marc, der in seiner typisch katzenartigen Gangart unbemerkt von Gretchen in den kleinen Raum gekommen war und vorsorglich auch gleich hinter sich die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Hmpf", machte die Blonde uninteressiert, auch wenn die Gänsehaut in ihrem Nacken alles das genaue Gegenteil bewies.

Marc schnaubte, setzte sich in Bewegung und stellte sich dann gefährlich nah hinter Gretchen auf, die mit zittrigen Fingern ihr Zahlenschloss verdrehte:  
„Bist du also immer noch nachtragend, ja? Okay, es tut mir leid!", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr.

Unerwartet drehte sie sich zu Marc um, der fixiert auf ihren Hals starrte: „Du... hast dich entschuldigt!"

Er verzog seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln und guckte ihr mit seinem verschlagenen Schlafzimmerblick direkt in die Augen.

„Es wird so schnell auch nicht wieder vorkommen, Hasenzahn. Aber ich weiß schon, wenn ich das Maß überspannt habe. Und...", sagte er gedehnt: „ich will auf mein ausgefülltes Sexleben nicht verzichten, nur weil wir uns über _Muschi Theresa_ totlachen wollen."

Gretchen biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie konnte er nur diese Magie auf sie ausüben, dass er sie nur anblicken, sich entschuldigen und einen kleinen (noch nicht mal sonderlich guten) Witz reißen musste und sie schon wieder wie ein Eiswürfel am Strand Waikikis dahinschmolz - und das alles ohne das Gefühl des Verliebtseins? Wenn sie noch ein Paar Monate in Marcs Bett verbringen würde, wäre sie am Ende sicher genauso von Sex besessen wie er!

„Frühstück?", fragte er resolut, als Gretchen nicht antwortete oder lachte.

Die junge Assistenzärztin räusperte sich, huckte ihre rosa Tasche auf ihre Schulter und marschierte an Marc vorbei. „Sehr gern."

Sich die Hände reibend torkelte er ihr hinterher und schloss beim Verlassen des Krankenhauses zu ihr auf.

Marc hatte sich an diesem Morgen für Jeans entschieden.

Es war immer atemberaubend schön, wenn Gretchen ihn in kausalen Klamotten sehen durfte – und ganz besonders dieses dunkelblaue Exemplar, die seine eh schon sehnigen Beine noch länger erschienen lassen. Aber wie so vieles, was in den letzten Wochen unausgesprochen geblieben war, konnte sie ihm auch das nicht sagen, wie _sexy _sie ihn tatsächlich fand.

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd biss sie in ein Ananasstückchen von ihrem Früchteteller während Marc mit dicken Falten auf der Stirn ihre Geste wahrnahm.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte er belustigt, als Gretchen hochrot anlief und überall hinstarrte, nur nicht zu ihm.

„N-nein", sagte sie, räusperte sich und knabberte wie der Namensgebende Hase an ihrem Zimtbrötchen herum.

„Du denkst an die Taschenmuschi, oder?", lachte er süffisant, als das Gesicht der Blonden noch eine Nuance an Rot hinzugewann, da die Bedienung unweigerlich gehört hatte, was Marc gesagt hatte.

„Sag das doch nicht...", wie ein kleines Kind verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einer schmerzlichen Grimasse.

„Was? _Taschenmuschi_?

Gretchen zuckte merklich zusammen: „_Bitte_! Nein, ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht!"

„Hm", machte er triumphierend „Vielleicht nicht über das Plastik an sich, aber doch schon über das, was er damit _angestellt _hatte.

„Oh bitte, Marc. Ich esse gerade. Das ist einfach nur widerlich!"

Und wie es das war. Hätte sie wirklich nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht, was dieser junge Bengel mit seinem Schwengel gemacht hätte – sie hätte auf der Stelle kotzen können. Und irgendwie war ihr der Appetit jetzt gründlich vergangen.

Ihren Teller von sich wegschiebend schaute sie abwesend aus dem großen Fenster hinaus auf die geschäftige kopfsteingepflasterte Straße.

„Du bist so verklemmt, Hasenzahn", lachte er hinter seiner Kaffeetasse, nahm einen großen Hieb und lehnte sich dann grinsen ein Stück über den Tisch.  
„Also, was, wenn nicht über diese-"

„Sag's bitte nicht!

„... dieses batteriebetriebene Plastikding hast du nachgedacht?"

Vermutlich hätte sie sogar auf seine Frage ehrlich geantwortet und ihm endlich mal gesagt, wie toll sie ihn fand, wenn sie gegenwärtig nicht über etwas viel essentielleres nachgedacht hätte, als über die Passform seiner Hose.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück: „Warum benutzen Menschen so etwas?"

„Häh?"

Gretchen biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange: „Na... warum hat er _dafür_ Plastikhilfsmittel gebraucht?"

Marc zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Ich verstehe glaub ich immer noch nicht genau worauf du hinaus willst. Viele Menschen benutzen Hilfsmittel um-"

„... sich selbst zu befriedigen. Ich weiß. Es geht mir auch nicht ums Masturbieren selbst!"

Und diesmal war es Marc der fast rot wurde, weil Gretchen so absolut klinisch über diese Art der Zeitvertreibung reden konnte.

„Sondern vielmehr, wie man dazu kommt Plastik dazu zu verwenden. Das ist so... unpersönlich!"

„Kann ja nicht jeder Mann deinen Mund zu Verfügung haben", rutschte ihm erbarmungslos raus, weshalb er mit Gretchens eisblauen Blick in die nächste Eiszeit katapultiert wurde.

„Guck mich nicht so an. Es stimmt ja!"

Die Blonde fletschte ungeduldig ihre Zähne.

„Pass auf, dass ich dir dafür beim nächsten Mal was mit meinem Mund _abbeiße_!"

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte", Marc streckte sich müde über die Stuhllehne nach hinten: „Der Junge hatte noch nie guten Sex. Und das meine ich nicht im Sinne von „keinem Sex", sondern dass alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte, anscheinend nicht besser gewesen sein kann, als diese Tasch- dieses Plastikding, wenn er lieber dazu greift als am Abend ein Mädchen aufzureißen."

Gretchen blinzelte ihn abschätzend an.

„Egal wie viel Spielzeug, Gerten oder Handschellen man ausprobiert – nichts ersetzt die Zufriedenheit, wenn man einen warmen Körper dabei fühlt. Auch nur so kann man es sich erklären, dass dir in deiner letzten Beziehung in der horizontalen nichts gefehlt haben will, obwohl dein Kerl alles andere als _großzügig_ zu dir war.", er zwinkerte ihr wissend zu, als Gretchen wie ein Fisch an Land nach Wasser schnappte.

Sie war überrascht von seiner Einstellung, aber noch mehr gerührt, dass er im Wesentlichen ihre Ansichten teilte, dass er eben doch menschlich in seinen Grundfesten war, auch wenn sie diese viel zu selten zu Gesicht bekommen durfte.

„Klapp deinen Mund zu, Hasenzahn, sonst komm ich noch auf ganz abwegige Gedanken", er verdrehte die Augen, zeigte aber trotzdem seine Grübchen.

Stürmisch lehnte sich Gretchen quer über den gesamten Tisch, drückte Marc am Hinterkopf zu sich heran um ihn einen nicht jugendfreien Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

a/n:

es ist noch nicht an der Zeit Marius Müller Westernhagens „ich bin wieder hier – in meinem Revier" anzustimmen. Aber zumindest ein kleines Lebenszeichen will ich von mir hören lassen, denn unerwarteterweise habe ich heute und morgen /DOCH/ frei. (Yeah!)

An die Stelle dieses Drabbles sollte eigentlich ein anderes kommen. Ein Schulzeitdrabble, wie sollte es auch anders sein, allerdings ist mir ja – wie die meisten ja jetzt doch wissen – mein Allerheiligstes kaputt gegangen, mein MacBookPro. Mein Leben.

Und leider nicht nur das komplette Motherboard ist durchgeweicht, sondern auch ein großteil des physikalischen Speichers der Festplatte wurde vom Kaffee geschrottet.

Weshalb ich nur ein paar Dinge wiederherstellen konnte – und die schon fertig geschrieben Drabbles eben kaum bis gar nicht.

Ich habe immer noch keinen neuen Laptop. Apple Produkte (Achtung, jetzt wird es witzig) sind nämlich teuer!

und wie das so ist, im November und Dezember wird dort sehr viel mehr Geld für Geschenke ausgegeben, als gespart. Und im Januar geht es dann mit den ganzen Jahresüberweisungen wieder weiter. Deshalb wird ab Februar auf ein neues Baby gespart. Das was ich aber endlich gekauft habe ist eine APPLE TASTATUR für den Rechner meiner Mutter, damit ich wenigstens, wenn ich den langen Weg hierher zurückgelegt habe, vernünftig tippen kann.

Sooo, zum Drabble selbst muss noch erwähnt werden, dass ich ein leidenschaftlicher Dschungel-Camp-Gucker bin (es nur leider viel zu selten geschafft habe, es zu schauen) und dort eben einmal die Rede von einer Taschenmuschi war. Ich als ländlicher Volldepp konnte damit ja mal überhaupt nichts anfangen und musste mich vage von Linda (liliachan88) darüber aufklären lassen, was das denn nun genau ist.

Vielen Dank für dieses Kopfkino, mein Haseee XD

ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und auf hoffentlich GANZ BALD!

lg

manney


	44. Chapter 44

**Drabble 44**

„Du hast genau acht Minuten Zeit mich zu infiltrieren", versicherte er Jochen, der hinter Marcs wehendem, weißen Kittel Mühe hatte Schritt zu halten.

„Wieso acht Minuten?", fragte der Praktikant wenig folgsam und verplemperte damit Sekunden Marc mit der „geheimen Mission" seiner Schwester vertraut zu machen.

„Das ist die Zeit, die ich für den Weg bis zu meinem Büro und vom Büro zum Auto brauche. Also?", forderte er in seiner besten Oberarzt-Manier, die das Ziel, Jochen zum Wesentlichen kommen zu lassen, _geringfügig_ verfehlte.

„Du musst bei mir nicht den Oberlehrer spielen, Marc", keuchte Gretchens Bruder atemlos. Marc hatte seine einzelnen Schritte vergrößert und war so noch schneller geworden, weshalb Jochen schon fast neben ihm joggte – und das besonders unsportlich.

Er würde irgendwann mal genauso Enden wie seine Schwester, dachte Marc mit einem kleinen beiläufigen Lächeln im Gesicht. Ein bisschen übergewichtig, ein bisschen klein (die Größe hatte er auf jeden Fall nicht von seinem Vater geerbt!) und das Herz am richtigen Fleck – nun ja, falls er bis dahin überleben würde und Marc ihn nicht auf der Stelle umbrachte, wenn er nicht _sofort_ erklärte, was Gretchen vorgehabt hatte.

Nun, es war nicht so, dass er nicht eine vage Vorstellung hatte – er hoffte trotzdem, dass er sich dieses eine Mal irrte und die _blonde Kuh_ nicht wirklich in einer Nachtaktion versuchte irgendwo einzubrechen, um diesen Laptop zu stehlen, von dem sie geredet hatte. Gretchen hatte in ihrer Jungend nämlich viele dumme Dinge angestellt, damit Marc sie positiver betrachtete.

„Eigentlich ist das eh alles deine Schuld. Alles hat damit angefangen, dass Gretchen unbedingt abnehmen wollte, damit du nicht wieder kotzt, wenn du sie auf dieser Poolparty halbnackt im Badeanzug siehst."

Marc blieb überstürzt stehen und schaute Jochen, der ein paar Meter später erst gestoppt war, ungläubig an: „_Bitte_?"

„Ja", der junge Mann kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf „Nun, und da ich als PA im Pharmazie-Labor _aus Versehen _mit dieser Diätpillen-Testphase vor ihrer Nase gewedelt hatte, wollte sie direkt mitmachen!"

„_Diät-Pille_?", piepste Marc aufgebracht, räusperte sich und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung:  
„Ich dachte es wäre eine Zellwachstumsbremse gewesen - gegen Krebszellen?"

Jochen gackerte, trotzdem er weiterhin beim Laufen nach Luft schnappte, herzhaft: „_Das _hat sie dir erzählt?"

Marc rollte mit den Augen: „Und was macht sie jetzt? Wo ist sie? Komm zum Punkt, Mann."

„Sie hat mir auf die Mailbox gequatscht, dass sie sich nicht gut fühlen und die Sache nun selbst in die Hand nehmen würde, weil schon eine Patientin von euch vermutlich der Pillen wegen kollabiert ist. Sie wollte mit Sandström reden."

„Wem?", fragte Marc, bog um die nächste Ecke in den Korridor, der den klinischen Teil des Krankenhauses mit dem bürokratischen verband.

„Dem Pharmaziervertreter, der die pathologischen Werte auf seinem Laptop hat!", sagte Jochen kleinlaut, als Marc mitten in seinem Satz wieder perplex stehen geblieben war und dieses Mal keineswegs überrascht sondern fast schon besorgt aussah.

„Soll das heißen, dass deine Schwester, die dieses Mittel auch genommen hat, jetzt mit diesem Mann _rede__t_, der eine Pille auf den Markt bringen will, die Puls und Blutdruck in die Statussphäre schießen lässt?"

_Okay_, das war schlimmer als ein Einbruch.

Das war glatter _Selbstmord_ dort ohne Polizei aufzutauchen.

Jochen wäre fast _Michelle Tanners_ „du hast es erfasst" raus gerutscht, nur stimmte Marcs Zusammenfassung eben auch nur _fast_.

„Nicht ganz. Ich hab Gretchen in die Placebo-Gruppe gesteckt. Also dass es ihr schlecht geht, liegt definitiv an ihrer Hypochondrie. Sie hatte in ihrem PJ einmal üble Verstopfung und ist eine ganze Woche hier in Berlin gewesen, weil sie dachte, sie hätte Darmkrebs und müsste sterben!"

Marc kniff die Augen zusammen und verstrubbelte sich mit beiden Händen die perfekt sitzenden Haare.

Die Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig!

„Find' mir heraus, wo dieser Typ wohnt, wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten bei den Parkplätzen.", sagte er knapp, ließ Jochen unbeachtet stehen und sauste den langen Flur hinunter.

„Bitte und Danke sind ihm also wirklich Fremdworte", schnaubte Jochen, war aber relativ froh, dass er wieder umdrehen durfte und nicht neben einer Sportmaschine wie Marc Meier herlaufen müsste.

Als Marc kurze Zeit später den Weg über den Innenhof des Krankenhauses rannte, kroch ihm der unverkennbare Geruch von Feuer, Kohle und Fleisch in die Nase. Auf der großen Wiese – die eigentlich gar nicht betreten werden sollte, aber jeder unerlaubt trotzdem darüber lief – stand Herr Schüttler mit einem kleinen Grill, um ihn herum ein Paar Patienten, die allesamt an krossen Buletten knabberten, und freute sich seines Lebens.

Marc hatte weitaus wichtigeres zu erledigen, als sich jetzt über den plumpen Aufstand aufzuregen, der sich da vor ihm abzeichnete, und trotzdem war er Arzt genug um nicht doch das ein oder andere Wort der Autorität aussprechen zu müssen.

„Herr Schüttler, Sie können hier doch nicht mitten in der Nacht grillen!", und den Rest seiner Patienten warf er bekümmerte Seitenblicke zu. Eine Patientin würde morgen früh eine nicht routinemäßige Darmspiegelung bekommen und sollte gar nicht mehr essen dürfen. Und trotzdem stand sie hier in aller Ruhe und mampfte eine Frikadelle mit Senf bestrichen.

„Ach, Herr Doktor Meier... ich-"

„Wenn Professor Haase sie hier erwischt, sind Sie längste Zeit mein Patient gewesen. Das hier ist 'ne Klinik, kein Park in dem man an lauen Frühlingstagen lecker Bier trinkt und Mett aufs Rost legt." _Obwohl diese kleinen Klopse echt einladend aussahen_.

Erstaunt schaute der Fleischermeister seinen behandelnden Arzt an: „Ich dachte, sie halten mir jetzt wieder einen Vortrag, dass ich zu viel-"

„Sie essen nicht zu viel, sondern für das was Sie essen bewegen Sie sich zu wenig", murrte Marc. Er hatte es ihm heute Mittag gerade erklärt, dass wenn er nicht endlich etwas für seine Gesundheit unternahm ihm nur ein operativ eingesetztes Magenband noch helfen würde können. Das hieß dann nur noch einen halben Keks pro Tag. Oder aber in naher Zukunft ein Besuch bei seinem Kollegen Ebersbusch, der sein verfettetes Herz auf dem OP-Tisch hätte.

Ja, Marc wollte ihn einschüchtern, gerade weil er diesen plumpen Mann relativ sympathisch fand. Dumm, aber nett.

„Und wie viele Buletten haben sie eigentlich noch?", fragte Marc, nahm sich vom Beistelltisch ein paar Servierten und wickelte ungefragt darin gleich zwei Mettfrikadellen ein.

„Hey", machte eine Frau empört über so viel Selbstgefälligkeit, als Marc sich auch noch eine dritte Frikadelle für unterwegs in den Mund schob.

„Den Buletten fehlt Salz. Fragen Sie bei Schwester Sabine auf Station. Dabei könnten Sie ihr auch gleich mitteilen, dass die Darmspiegelung morgen Vormittag entfällt.", zwinkerte er dem korpulenten Mann zu, verabschiedete sich mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken und war wieder auf dem richtigen Weg zu seinem Auto.

lg

manney


	45. Chapter 45

**Drabble 45**

Er hasste Tratsch.

Und ganz besonders hasste er den immer wiederkehrenden Krankenhaustratsch, der über alle möglichen Kollegen verbreitet wurde. Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob der Oberarzt der Orthopädie mit der Schwesternschülerin auf der Gynäkologie eine Affäre hatte, oder ob die gehörnte Ehefrau dafür verantwortlich war, dass besagte Schwesternschülerin jetzt nur noch sieben Finger an den Händen zählte.

Und noch weniger interessierte es ihn, ob sein Professor, sein Chefarzt, sein _Mentor _sich beim Skifahren in Österreich mit seiner heimlichen Affäre den Oberschenkel gebrochen hatte, oder beim simplen Matratzen-Sport mit dieser ihm bekannten Kellnerin.

Und trotzdem wurde er überall damit voll gequatscht. Selbst die Bedienungen hinter der Cafeteria-Theke hatten kein wichtigeres Thema über das sie sich das Maul zerreißen hätten können.

Dabei gab es so viel wichtigere Themen... z. B. dass _er _seit letztem Montag nicht mehr Assistenzarzt war, sondern _Oberarzt_.

Das war ein Thema, über das man sprechen hätte müssen!

Aber nein – seit Tagen wurde sich nur über den Chefarzt der Chirurgie unterhalten, der frisch aus einem zweiwöchigen Urlaub zurückgekommen war – mit einem Gips ums ganze Bein gewickelt. Und so gern er diesen alten Mann auch mochte – immerhin hat er Marc alles beigebracht und ihn letztlich auch ohne selbstständige Berufserfahrung als normaler Stationsarzt direkt zum Oberarzt befördert – war es gruselig gewesen, wie wenig Beachtung ihm in den letzten drei Tagen zuteil geworden war.

Hmpf.

Unliebsam stocherte er in seinem Nachtisch herum und wartete darauf, dass diese unsägliche Mittagspause endlich vorbeigehen würde.

Aber natürlich wurde ihm auch das nicht gewährt, denn Mehdi stolzierte grinsend mit einem voll bepackten Tablett an verschiedenen Ekel-Essen-Varianten zu ihm an den Tisch und setzte sich ungefragt auf den freien Platz.

Es war schön ihn überhaupt wieder Lächeln zu sehen – trotzdem war der frischgebackene Oberarzt nicht der besten Laune.

„Ich weiß jetzt, was mit dem Professor passiert ist", sang er fröhlich, wofür Marc nur ein Verdrehen der Augen übrig hatte.

Es interessierte ihn _nicht_. Punkt.

„Mehdi, ich will es wirklich-", Marc war bemüht sein Blaubeer-Pudding-Quarkgemisch hinunterzuwürgen

„Seine Tochter hat ihn mit Skistöcken verdroschen!"

Marc hustete vor lauter Unglaube den Blaubeerbrei in hohem Bogen auf den Tisch und verschluckte sich an den kleinen Fruchtstückchen, die ihm in die Lunge gerutscht waren.

Mehdi saß nur selbstgefällig Marc weiterhin gegenüber, während eine kleine Schwester dem neuen Oberarzt helfend auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Danke", krächzte Marc und trank einen großen Hieb Wasser aus seiner mitgebrachten Flasche.

„Siehst du – es interessiert dich nämlich doch!", grinste der Halbperser siegessicher und verstand Marcs Hustenanfall völlig falsch.

„Nie im Leben hat der Ha-", fast wäre ihm sein Kosename für die Tochter des Professors herausgerutscht.

„-ase sich von seiner Tochter verprügeln lassen, Mehdi. Das ist absolut irrsinnig, Mann."

„Nein", behauptete Mehdi weiterhin mit viel Elan in seiner Stimme: „Ich hab zufällig gehört wie der Rössel mit deinem Professor..."

„Er ist nicht _mein _Professor!", wandte Marc ein.

„Darüber geredet hat, dass er es doch nicht so eng sehen soll, was Margarethe gemacht hat. Und wir alle wissen ja nach dem Wutanfall von vor ein paar Jahren, wer Margarethe ist! Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege hat er schon für den Namen, den er seiner Tochter verplättet hat, gehörig eins mit Skistöcken verdient!"

Marc fasste sich unwirsch an seine Halsschlagader.

Oh ja, er konnte sich auch noch sehr gut daran erinnern, als dem Professor mitten auf dem Campus der Kragen geplatzt war, weil seine Tochter ihn über Handy darüber informiert hatte ihr Studium _aufzuschieben_.

Marc wusste, dass sich ein hochangesehener Professor anderweitig niemals so verbal unzurechnungsfähig hätte aufgeführt, wenn es damals nicht um seine eigene Tochter gegangen wäre. Und der Mann hatte monatelang in Vorlesungen noch von unzuverlässigen Studenten geredet, die sich früher überlegen sollten, ob sie Arzt werden wollten, oder eben nicht.

Das war nun schon mehrere Jahre her gewesen, aber seitdem wusste nicht nur die gesamte Studentenschaft der Charité sondern auch das Personal der Uniklinik und des kleinen Elisabeth Krankenhauses, dass Professor Doktor med. Haase eine Tochter hatte, die bei ihm in Ungnade gefallen war.

Dabei war es absolut unlogisch, gar widersprüchlich und deckte sich nicht mit den Informationen, die er Zeit seiner schulischen Laufbahn von _Gretchen Haase_ bekommen hatte.

Sie wollte nie etwas anderes sein als Ärztin.

Und während er früher in der Schule ihre Phobie vor Bakterien auf dem Boden der Sporthallenduschen nicht nachempfinden konnte, musste er nur eine einzige durch Pilze hervorgerufene Sepsis gesehen haben und er verstand so viel besser, warum der Hasenzahn die Umkleide immer nur mit Badelatschen betreten hatte.

Ausgerechnet die Brillenschlange mit den hervorstehenden Schneidezähnen, die immer dafür gelernt und gelesen hatte eine Ärztin zu werden, hatte ihr Studium _wahrscheinlich_ (mit absoluter Sicherheit – denn die meisten Studenten, die ihr Studium „unterbrachen" nahmen es nie wieder auf) abgebrochen.

Und dass Mehdi nun mit dieser aberwitzigen Theorie daherkam, dass ausgerechnet der ängstliche und harmloseste Mensch, den Marc je gekannt hatte, den eigene Vater mit Skiern so lange malträtiert hatte bis ein Bein gebrochen war, war... absurd!

„Nie im Leben!", sagte Marc energisch.

„Natürlich. Warum sonst wäre es „nur Margarethes Schuld"?", Mehdi setzte immer noch gern die gestikulierten Anführungszeichen, obwohl dieser Trend schon mindestens fünf Jahre begraben lag.

Marc schnaufte: „Du kannst über die Tochter des Professors viel sagen, Mehdi. Allen voran, dass sie _dick_, _klein_, _besserwisserisch_, _zickig_ und _tollpatschig_ ist und _riesige Schneidezähne_ hat – aber gewalttätig? Niemals", sagte Marc besonnen und erinnerte sich nach über zehn Jahren des nicht mehr Sehens nur vage an das Bild was ihn von seiner ehemaligen Mitschülerin und größten Nervensäge geblieben war.

Brackets (obwohl sie die schon in der neunten Klasse losgeworden war), knatschbunte Leggins (auch noch in den Neunzigern!) und eine riesengroße rosa Brille (obwohl sie das letzte Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, ein sehr stylisches Modell in Silber getragen hatte) hinter der sich riesige tiefblaue Augen versteckten.

„Oh. Mein. Gott!", quietschte Mehdi begeistert als Marcs gesagtes in Informationen umgewandelt wurde.

Marc stand einfach auf und würde die vermeintlichen Fragen, die kommen würden, ignorieren.

„Du kennst sie?", fragte er aufgeregt, als Marc routiniert die Flure entlanglief.

Es nützte ja doch nichts, wenn er log, also nickte Marc wahrheitsgemäß.

„Oh. Mein. Gott"

„Das sagtest du bereits!", merkte er trocken an.

„Du kennst sie? Ich meine, wann? Wo hast du sie kennengelernt? War sie mal zuhause, als du den persönlichen Assistenten vom Professor gespielt hast? Wie sieht sie aus? Ist sie rothaarig? Ich wette sie ist rothaarig. Und klein, oder? Wenn sie nur ein wenig nach der Frau vom Professor geartet ist, ist sie rothaarig. Sie ist doch nach Frau Doktor Haase gekommen, oder?"

Marc wusste nicht, wie ein einzelner Mann so viel reden konnte. Und warum musste so eine Laber-Tratsch-Tasche auch noch sein bester Freund sein?

„Nein, sie ist nicht rothaarig", sagte er knapp und hoffte innig darauf, dass Mehdi damit das Interesse verlieren würde.

Weit gefehlt: „Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Meier. Informationen!"  
„Ich habe keine Informationen Greee... Margarethe Haase betreffend.", Marc schloss ergeben die Augen. Natürlich wahr Mehdi dieser kleine Versprecher nicht verborgen geblieben und so musste er, ob er wollte oder nicht, alles erklären.

Dass sie sich aus Schulzeiten kannten, sie kein bisschen aussah wie ihre Mutter (auf Mehdis Frage, ob sie denn genauso hässlich wie der Professor wäre, und genauso pedantisch, musste Marc schmunzeln).

„Ja, so ungefähr", es stimmte. Naja, zumindest das Letztere. Er hatte sich in seiner Schulzeit oft gefragt, woher Gretchen ihre Genauigkeit hatte und ihren fast non existenten Humor. Am ersten Tag seines Studentenlebens war er Professor Haase begegnet und von ihm aufgeklärt worden. Wer so einen Vater hatte, der konnte nur so verschroben sein, wie Gretchen.

„Also der Fräulein Rottenmeier Typ?", Mehdi verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Und wenn Marc ehrlich war wusste er es nicht.

Absolut gar nichts.

Er wusste nicht, wie sie heute aussah, was sie machte, ob sie immer noch eine Affinität zu Jeansröcken mit Leggins hatte oder ihre Lieblingsspeise bis heute Leberwurstbrot geblieben war. Alles was er wusste war, dass es ihn damals geschockt hatte, dass sie nicht in Berlin studierte. Von Kommilitonen, die schon ein Semester weiter waren, hatte er Informationsbrocken bekommen, dass sie wohl nach dem ersten Halbjahr nach Köln gegangen wäre.

Den Grund kannte aber keiner wirklich.

„Ich... denke schon. Ja. Fräulein Rottenmeier Typus", erwiderte Marc mit krauser Stirn.

Damit war für Mehdi das Thema erledigt. Allerdings konnte er damit auch überzeugt werden, dass die Tochter des Professors, wenn sie nur halb so korrekt wie Heidis Rottenmeier-Nachtschaden war, niemals den eigenen Vater schlagen würde.

Nur bei Marc fing damit das Problem erst an.

Als er am Abend nach Hause kam erwartete ihn eine vierzehn Wochen alte Katze, die noch immer keinen Namen trug, und ihn zur Begrüßung um die Beine schwänzelte.

Er stellte ihr frisches Wasser hin, füllte neue Brekkies in den Fressnapf und setzte sich erschöpft von einem ereignisreichen Tag geschafft auf seine Couch.

Der Impuls, sich sofort das Notebook zu schnappen und im Internet nach „Margarethe Haase" zu suchen war enorm groß, und er zwang sich förmlich selbst dazu in aller Ruhe sich eine Wasserflasche und Glas aus dem Schrank zu holen, dann erst die Fernsehzeitung zu studieren (obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass in dieser Kiste auf einem Wochentag niemals etwas gescheites drin sein würde) um erst danach gemächlich den Laptop anzuschmeißen.

Er war ein Idiot.

Das Betriebssystem konnte gar nicht schnell genug hochfahren und dieses immer wiederkehrende graue Fenster, das fragte, ob man ein Problem senden / nicht senden wolle, war auch nur eine kleine Hürde, bis er endlich seinen Browser öffnete um in die Suchmaschine mit den sechs bunten Buchstaben „Margarethe Haase" einzugeben.

Viele Artikel lieferten hauptsächlich über eine Managerin Auskunft und ein paar weitere über irgendeine Paar-Therapeutin, die sich darauf spezialisierte ihre Klienten mit esoterischen Klängen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

In die Zeile der Suchmaschine fügte er nach dem Namen ein Komma und „Köln" ein, drückte abermals auf Enter und freute sich auf viele andere Anzeigen.

Allerdings auch nicht viel Relevantes, was ihm weiterhalf. Denn zuerst gab es mehrere Artikel über ein Bezirkszentrum, in dem Essen verteilt wurde, dann ein oder zwei Berichte über Nazi-Angriffe in Kölns Innenstadt. Gretchen hatte auf ihn nie den Eindruck gemacht, dass sie Essen in einer Suppenküche verteilen würde können – dafür aß sie selbst viel zu gern. Und auch das Nazi-Szenario war noch so viel abwegiger, als Mehdis Hau-Drauf-Darstellung von Gretchen. Wie sollte auch gerade so ein naives Mädchen wie die Tochter vom Professor jemals etwas mit Rechtsextremisten zu tun haben? Und noch dazu warum – schließlich war Margarethe Haase wohl der deutscheste Name, den es gab (direkt nach König, Schmidt und Schulz)!

Als dann endlich auch mal ein medizinisches Portal der Universität aufgerufen wurde, stand unter einem leeren grauen Kasten, in dem eigentlich ein Bild hätte geladen werde müssen: Dr. med. M. Haase.

Er war schon sehr nah dran gewesen.

Seufzend klappte er den Laptop zu, stand auf, schnappte sich von der Küchenarbeitsplatte seine Zigaretten und verschwand nach draußen auf den Balkon. Obwohl er schon einige Raucherlungen gesehen hatte und auch selbst spürte, dass ihm diese Sucht mehr schadete als letztlich nützte, hatte er das Rauchen seit seiner Schulzeit nicht aufgeben können. Zu seiner Verteidigung musste er aber erwähnen, dass es sein einziges Laster war (nun ja, neben schönen Frauen, schnellen Autos, Bier trinken und Fußball gucken).

Nach nur drei Zügen tupfte er den Zigarettenstummel am Eisengeländer aus, bog die heiße Spitze zusammen, steckte sich das Drogenmittel hinter sein linkes Ohr und verschwand wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Die Katze hatte es sich auf seinem schon angewärmten Platz bequem gemacht und gähnte herzhaft, als ihr Herrchen sich neben sie fallen ließ. Zurück am Laptop löschte er in der Suche das „Köln" und ersetzte es mit „Medizin".

Eine Website einer „_Rheintalklinik" _wurde angezeigt und Marcs Neugier steigerte sich von jeder Sekunde, bis diese Seite geladen wurde. Vielleicht war sie dort tatsächlich abgebildet!

Er durchsuchte jede einzelne Unterseite und fand außer ein paar selbstherrlichen Artikeln des weltberühmten Dr. med. Schmidt nur sehr wenig interessantes. Und außerdem konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Gretchen in der Klinik beschäftigt worden war, in der der Mann arbeitete, der den sog. „Schmidtschen Kolben" erfunden und patentiert hatte. Unter der Rubrik „Archiv" schaute er nur flüchtig nach, weil dort so viele Namen standen – und von bedeutenden Ärzten sogar Bilder.

Das Suchfeld des Browsers mit Strg+f geöffnet, wurde er nicht müde dort den Namen „Haase" einzugeben und fand sogar gleich drei: Eine Schwester K. Haase, ein pensionierten Vorstandsvorsitzenden aus den 80'er Jahren und „Margarethe Haase; PJ 2005"!

„Ha!", rief er erfreut aus, sodass selbst seine Katze aufgeschreckt war und ihn mahnend anschaute. Wofür Marc nur sein markantes Lächeln übrig hatte, und ein kleines bisschen Kraulen hinterm Ohr.

Der Hasenzahn hatte also doch weiter studiert und ihr PJ gemacht! Noch dazu mit einem Weltklasse Orthopäden im Krankenhaus!

Natürlich.

Die Frage war nur, was hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?

1996 hatten sie beide die Schule verlassen. Sechs Jahre studierte man, er als AiP-ler und sie gerade erst vor einem Jahr als PJ-lerin. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen, warum ausgerechnet dieser Streber weit, weit nach ihm fertig geworden war.

In der neuen Verfolgung seiner Standardsuchmaschine löschte er dieses Mal die Anfrage komplett und schrieb stattdessen einfach nur „Gretchen Haase Köln".

Und es kamen ein Haufen Einträge aus verschiedensten Bereichen. Soziale Netzwerke, Blogeinträge, sogar freie Websiten, die mit „ " endeten, waren mit Gretchens aus Köln überfüllt – und Marc klickte sich über fünfundzwanzig Seiten durch jeden einzelnen Link.

Die Zeit lief ihm davon, während er fasziniert von einer Bloggerin las, die 2000 von einer Gretchen schrieb, die Haschkekse gefuttert hatte ohne es zu merken. Von Gretchens, die zum Funkenmariechen ernannt worden waren und Gretchens, die zwei Hunde vermissten.

Nichts wollte in irgendeiner Weise zu dem passen, was er von dem schlauen Mädchen aus Schulzeiten wusste – und trotzdem freute er sich diebisch darüber, dass eine von diesen vielen, vielen Gretchens tatsächlich das Mädchen war, was ihn mit Ach und Krach durch die Schulzeit geschleppt hatte.

Noch viele weitere Seiten später war er auf eine veraltete Website eines Asia-Restaurants gestoßen. Die technischen Bausteine waren noch aus den späten neunziger Jahren, der Hintergrund in ein warmes Rot gefärbt. Oben stand in dicken bunten Lettern der Name es Bistros, darunter die Öffnungszeiten und ein ziemlich verpixeltes Bild von der Belegschaft der Gaststätte. Eine kleine Anzahl schlitzäugiger Asiaten lächelten auf diesem Foto herzlich in die Kamera, und direkt daneben standen in weinroter Bedienungskluft die Angestellten des Resturants. Fünf Stück, drei davon Männer, eine weitere winzige Asiatin und daneben, fast vier ganze Köpfe größer als die Nebenstehende ein blondes Mädchen, mit riesiger Brille, einem Pferdeschwanz und dem wunder schönsten Lächeln im Gesicht, das er jemals an ihr gesehen hatte.

Er blinzelte den Bildschirm genauer an, beugte sich sogar so nah an den Desktop, bis seine Nase die Wärme des Displays schon spüren konnte um sich zu vergewissern, dass es auch wirklich Gretchen war.

Aber diese Brille? Diese kleinen weißen Zähnchen, die beim Lächeln sofort verräterisch blitzen?

Unweigerlich musste er Grinsen. Dieses langgezogene, mit Grübchen übersäte Lächeln, das einfach nicht mehr weggehen wollte, weil er sie _doch_ gefunden hatte.

–

Es dauerte noch geschlagene elf weitere Tage bis Marc zu seinem ersten Stammtisch als Oberarzt gehen konnte. Natürlich war er hin und wieder auch als Assistenzarzt in diese alteingesessenen Gefilde einer umgebauten Schmiede gekommen – es war aber so viel aufregender und bedeutsamer als angesehener, in der Hierarchie höher gestellter Arzt am großen Tisch zu sitzen und über all die weniger wichtigen Dinge des Lebens zu philosophieren.

Er konnte selbst Mehdi überreden mitzukommen.

Aber auch nur, weil er in den letzten Tagen nicht weitergekommen war, weshalb der Professor einen Gips trug.

Er hatte beschlossen, dass es ihn nicht mehr tangierte, dass sich über ihn, Marc, weniger (bis gar nicht) unterhalten wurde. Und er war zu der festen Überzeugung gekommen, dass der Professor wirklich einen Skiunfall gehabt hatte.

Alles andere machte wenig Sinn:

Denn hätte der Mann sich mit einer Affäre getroffen und für sie unmögliche Verrenkungen ausgeübt, hätte der Chefarzt doch alles daran gesetzt, dass dieses Getuschel aufhörte. Da ihn diese Gerüchte aber nicht tangierten (im Gegenteil, er war sogar sehr abwesend!), war es wohl doch nur ein gewöhnlicher Unfall im Urlaub gewesen.

Zumindest dachte Marc dies, bis zu jenem ersten Stammtisch, an dem ihm Franz Haase und Werner Rössel gegenüber saßen und sich unüberhörbar gegen Österreich, Skifahren und _Peters_ aussprachen.

Zu seinem Glück hatte er ja Mehdi dabei, der ganz ungeniert nachhakte, was denn an einem Skiurlaub so schlimm sein konnte – außer sich vielleicht das Bein zu brechen.

„Außerdem ist Österreich doch sehr schön", schmunzelte der Halbperser aufrichtig. Marc kannte dieses süffisante Lächeln, und ihm wurde mulmig wie oft Mehdi dieses verständnisvolle Gehabe schon in seiner Anwesenheit angewandt hatte, damit er ihm vieles (alles) erzählte.

Er war so eine _Frau_.

Franz schnaufte ungehalten: „Haben Sie nicht auch eine Tochter?", fragte der in die Jahre gekommene, ergraute Mann wenig erfreut.

Mehdi blinzelte ein paar Mal, völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht, nickte dann aber: „J-ja?!"

„Dann können Sie froh sein, wenn sie Sie in ein paar Jahren nicht unter einem harmlosen Vorwand in die Berge lockt um mit einem dahergelaufenen Kinderarzt ihre Verlobung zu verkünden!"

Marc röchelte nach Luft. Gut, dass er dieses Mal gerade nichts im Mund gehabt hatte – er musste sich nicht (noch mehr) vor seinem Chef zum Deppen hinstellen.

Dennoch konnte er nichts für die heiße Röte, die ihm vom Nacken bis in die Wangen schoss, als sein Professor ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte.

„L-l- Lilly ist erst sechs Jahre alt", meinte er höflich, obwohl das eigentlich Mehdis Antwort hätte sein müssen.

„Aha", machte Franz unnachgiebig, krauste die Nase, entschuldigte sich knapp und verschwand humpelnd an die Theke.

„Man muss ihm seine üble Laune nachsehen", witzelte Dr. Rössel mit einem ironischen Unterton.

„Wenn das eigene Mädchen flügge wird, können die Nerven schon mal mit einem durchgehen!"  
„Also heiratet seine Tochter", fragte Mehdi mitleidsvoll. Und Marc war sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt echt war, oder nur daher gesagt, damit er von Rössel noch ein paar Informationen bekommen würde.

Salbungsvoll nickte der andere Oberarzt der Chirurgie: „Ja. Franz hat sich so lange auf diesen Urlaub mit seiner Familie gefreut und musste feststellen, dass man in der Pension der Schwiegergroßeltern in Spe von seiner Tochter gelandet war."

Marc schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

Das war so typisch.

So, so _typisch _für den Hasenzahn, _den_ er noch aus Schulzeiten kannte. Nur in äußerst wichtigen Notfällen bezog sie Stellung, damit ja niemand unglücklich werden würde. Damals wie heute kotzte ihn diese Eigenschaft an. Es war unmöglich jeden Menschen in seiner Umgebung glücklich zu machen. Und den Vater vorher von Menschen überzeugen zu wollen, die später einmal zur Familie gehören sollten, war ihre ganz eigene Art gewesen, einem möglichen Konflikt aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Angsthase", murmelte er einatmend.

„Bitte?", fragte Dr. Rössel und sah nicht so aus, als ob er es nur annähernd verstanden hatte, was Marc gesagt hatte.

„Anstrengend, sagte ich. Der Urlaub musste dann echt anstrengend gewesen sein!", log Marc. Dieses Mal, ohne rot zu werden.

„Und ob!", erläuterte der beste Freund des Professors mit hocherhobener Bierflasche.

„Gretchen, also Franz' Tochter, hat sich das alles viel zu harmonisch vorgestellt, aber man konnte sich nicht leiden und während die Eltern von Gretchens Freund Bescheid wussten,... nun, man möge sich das friedliche Skifahren vorstellen, als eine völlig fremde Tante ungezwungen von den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu erzählen begann. Als Franz seine Tochter zur Rede stellen wollte, was es mit diesem Gefasel auf sich hätte, ist er mit seinem Skier an einer Baumwurzel hängen geblieben und ist die Böschung heruntergerutscht."

Trotzdem Dr. Rössel um Beiläufigkeit bemüht war, hatten sich bei dieser Geschichte tiefe Lachfalten um seine Augen gebildet.

Marc konnte sich gegen das hochziehen seiner eigenen Mundwinkel ebenfalls nicht erwehren. Vielleicht würde das Fräulein-Saubermann endlich mal zur Vernunft bringen und ihr eine Lehre sein, dass das Leben nicht perfekt war. Und desto mehr sie versuchte, je größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie im Chaos versank!

Am frühen Morgen, als sich Mehdi und Marc auf den Heimweg machten, gab der Perser zu, ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen zu sein, weil die Auflösung des gebrochenen Beins vom Professor so banal war.

Marc hingegen guckte einen Moment zu lange in den tief dunklen Nachthimmel und überlegte angestrengt sich ein Mädchen mit dicker Brille und hervorstehenden Zähnen ins Bewusstsein zu rufen.

Vermutlich war sein Geist von den sechs Bier schon viel zu vernebelt, als dass er sich um grundlegende Lebensweisheiten Gedanken machen sollte, aber...

Aber wie hoch war die Chance gewesen, dass er Gretchen wirklich im Internet gefunden hatte? Und trotzdem hatte er es _versucht_...

War es denn dann nicht genauso essentiell wichtig, dass _Gretchen Haase_ auch niemals aufhörte zu versuchen, andere Menschen glücklich zu machen?

_Was wäre das Leben ganz ohne Versuche?_

lg

manney


	46. Chapter 46

**Drabble 46**

Das schlechte Gewissen fraß ihn auf.

Nur weil er vorgab kein Gewissen zu haben, hieß das noch lange nicht, das dem auch genauso war. Denn er konnte sehr wohl zwischen richtig und falsch unterscheiden, immerhin war sein Vater ein Anwalt und damit war ihm das Unrechtsbewusstsein – leider – in die Wiege gelegt worden.

Er ertrug es einfach nicht mehr, wie sich sein neuer guter Freund durch die Betten von irgendwelchen Mädchen schlief, während er, also Marc, dafür verantwortlich war, dass er den Hasenzahn ignorierte und es ihr sichtlich zu Schaffen machte.

Julian war nach diesem Cafeteria-Vorfall eine Zeit lang bei den Weibern echt auf der Abschusslinie gewesen, bis irgendeinem Mädchen aufgefallen war, dass es ja bloß _der Hasenzahn _gewesen war, den Julian (angeblich) vorgeführt hatte (was er eigentlich gar nicht hatte, aber das war hier nicht der Punkt). Auf jeden Fall war Julian seit mehreren Wochen wieder sehr, sehr beliebt bei den Mädchen in der Klasse, in der Parallelklasse, in den verschiedenen Stufen und sogar bei den Mädchen der Nachbarschule hatte er beim letzten Fußballspiel vor der Winterpause Eindruck schinden können. Und je mehr junge Frauen er an der Angel hatte, je mehr Achtung gewann er von seinen männlichen Mitschülern.

Was Marc letztlich aber davon überzeugt hatte, dass Julian eben doch ein ganz korrekter Typ war und man sich so einen Kerl als Freund nur wünschen konnte war, als Marc mit irgendeinem Mädchen auf einer Party geschlafen hatte, Julian davon wusste und trotzdem Mariella davon nichts erzählte.

Das machte ihn zu seinem zweiten besten Freund.

Und nichts hätte diese Idylle zwischen ihm und seinem neuen Kumpel trügen können, wäre da nicht dieses nagende Gefühl gewesen, dass er Julian (und dem Hasenzahn) echt böse mitgespielt hatte.

Und während Julian auch ohne die blonde Streberin hervorragend zurecht kam und mit Sicherheit noch nicht mal mehr an sie dachte (er ging auch nicht mehr auf intellektuelle Gespräche über irgendwelche Aufgaben oder historische Tatsachen im Unterricht ein), wusste er, dass er sich zumindest beim Hasenzahn selbst zu entschuldigen hatte, die ihm aber extra aus dem Weg ging. Jedes mal, wenn er dachte, er würde eine günstige Gelegenheit erwischen, mal mit ihr allein zu sprechen, ging sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihm vorbei. Sie reagierte noch nicht mal darauf, als er sagte, sie sei „fett, fett, fett" (einen Spruch, den er in der sechsten Klasse gern losgelassen hatte – was war er einfallslos gewesen). Es schien so, als ob sie mit Marc abgeschlossen hatte. Jahrelanges Anhimmeln ihrerseits war auf einmal wie weggeblasen und zurück blieb eisige Kälte, wenn sie mal miteinander reden mussten.

Er mochte es nicht. Nein. Er hasste es.

Man ignorierte einen Marc Meier einfach nicht. Und um eben genau das zu erreichen machte er etwas, wovon er wusste, würde die Aufmerksamkeit des Hasenzahns wieder auf sich ziehen: er ließ aus ihrem Fahrradreifen die Luft ab. Vier Wochen vor Weihnachten hatte es zwar schon angefangen zu schneien, aber sie fuhr trotzdem noch jeden Morgen mit dem Rad zur Schule. Die Bahn nahm sie nur noch selten, wie er wusste, denn dort saß zumeist Julian.

Und so lehnte er sich nach der siebten Stunde in seinem Stuhl zurück, blieb im Klassenraum sitzen und grinste frech vor sich hin, darauf wartend, dass der Hasenzahn in einem Affenzahn zurückkommen und ihn verfluchen würde.

Gretchen kam auch. Allerdings in einem normalen Gang, ohne Zornesröte im Gesicht und fragte ebenfalls in einem jovialen Ton: „Kannst du mir bitte den Ventilstöpsel zurückgeben?"

Er war irritiert. So sollte das Gespräch eigentlich nicht anfangen... Sie sollte toben und ihn beschimpfen und er würde irgendwann nett, wie er nun mal war, einlenken und ihr Recht geben und sich damit bei ihr entschuldigen.

„Uhm... Du... regst dich gar nicht auf!", stellte er fest und Gretchen zog die Augenbrauen kraus:

„Mein Reifen ist ja noch heile, warum sollte ich mich also aufregen?", fragte sie zurück und streckte die Hand aus, wartete, dass Marc ihr den kleinen Pinökel zurückgab. Zur Hölle noch eins, warum musste sie es einem denn so schwer machen!

„Herrgott, Hasenzahn. Ich wollte mit dir reden, und du machst es schon wieder so kompliziert!", schnaubte er.

Gretchen nickte verstehend, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte: „Also krieg ich meinen Ventilaufsatz nicht zurück?"  
„Was redest du denn immer von deinem Scheiß-Ventil!", fauchte er ungehalten. „Alles was ich will ist, dass du mir endlich verzeihst. Mein Gott, es ist so lange her und wie du siehst: mit Julian verstehe ich mich auch prächtig. Also Entschuldigung, okay!"

Die Blondine nickte abermals: „Okay. Das Ventil?"

Er stöhnte und war jetzt wirklich wütend. Es ging nicht um dieses bescheuerte Ventil. Hatte sie nicht zugehört? Er machte sich extra für sie zum Vollidioten und entschuldigte sich wie ein Kleinkind und alles, was sie interessierte war dieser dumme Pfropfen.

Ungehalten fummelte er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem kleinen Gummi und warf es quer durch den Raum aus dem Fenster in den Schnee.

Gretchen blinzelte dem kleinen Ding mehrere Sekunden lang hinterher, bevor sie ihren Blick zurück zu Marc schweifen ließ und seufzte dann kläglich: „Du hättest auch einfach gleich sagen können, dass du mir die Ventil-Kappe nicht wiedergibst."

Marc stöhnte ungehalten: „Hasenzahn, jetzt hör doch mal mit diesem bescheuerten Stück Plastik auf. Ich steh hier und mach mich zum Gespött der Leute-"

„Nur vor mir", wandte Gretchen ein.

„... und entschuldige mich, und alles was dich interessiert ist dieses Scheiß-Teil!"

Gretchen ließ geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihren Lungen und setzte sich, Marc gegenüber auf einen der leeren Tische: „Warum entschuldigst du dich?"  
„Was?", fragte er unhöflich.

„Warum entschuldigst du dich?", fragte Gretchen noch einmal und sah ihm so offen ins Gesicht.

„Weil es mir leid tut", sagte er forsch.

Die Blondine zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Aha... nach drei Monaten, oder wie?"

„Das ist mir echt jetzt zu blöd mit dir. Wenn du meinst den Oberlehrer heraushängen lassen zu wollen, dann-"

„Weißt du... meine beste Freundin hat sich tagein tagaus mehrere Wochen immer wieder bei mir entschuldigt, weil es ihr _wirklich _leidtat. Um meinetwegen, weil es echt wehtat, weil sie auf deine Manipulationen hereingefallen war – dabei bist du wohl äußerst vage geblieben, oder? Es tat ihr leid, weil sie mir die Chance mit ihrer Verteidigungsrede genommen hat, Julian noch besser kennenzulernen. Es tat ihr leid, weil sie sich nicht erst seine Version angehört hat, bis sie sich und mich ins Abseits katapultiert hat. Es tat ihr leid, dass ihre Versuche Julian zu erklären was passiert war, auf taube Ohren gestoßen waren... Das sind alles Gründe. Aus welchem Grund also tut es dir leid?", fragte sie und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er wirklich eine Begründung hatte und es nicht nur sagte, damit es ihm besser ging.

„Ich...", sagte Marc und brach dann ab. Alles was er wollte war ein reines Gewissen, warum musste sie es ihm denn so verdammt schwer machen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich bei seiner Freundin entschuldigte, war sie glücklich und sie knutschten wild rum. Warum musste es der Hasenzahn denn nur alles so verkomplizieren!

„Nur einen einzigen Grund, Marc", forderte sie. Dabei war ihre Miene noch nicht mal höhnisch verzogen oder ihre Postur besonders erhaben. Sie stand einfach nur vor ihm und wollte eine Antwort, die sie wohl auch verdiente.

Nach Sekunden, die ihm wie Jahre seines Lebens vorkamen, beantwortete sie sich ihre Frage selbst: „Du hast gar keinen _wirklichen_ Grund, dich zu entschuldigen, oder? Alles was du willst, ist, dass ich nicht mehr sauer bin und dich wie gehabt anhimmle und du mich wieder ärgern darfst und ich das sogar ganz lustig finde? Du möchtest die Absolution von mir erteilt haben, damit du ein reines Gewissen haben kannst-"

„Hasenzahn", wollte er sie unterbrechen, aber das Mädchen fuhr ungerührt fort:  
„Aber ich sag dir jetzt mal was, Marc: _Lern an dieser Situation, __dass dein Handeln Folgen hat_. Denn irgendwann könnten es Menschen sein, die du magst und die du mit deinem Verhalten vor den Kopf stößt."

lg

manney


	47. Chapter 47

**Drabble 47**

Geburtstag!

Er konnte es gar nicht abwarten, diese Party zu schmeißen. Da seine Eltern um seinen letzten Geburtstag herum hauptsächlich mit ihrer Trennung zutun hatten, musste er vor einem Jahr eine der größten Gelegenheiten in seinem Leben sausen lassen, eine phänomenale Party nicht zu geben. Dafür allerdings dieses Jahr! Seine Mutter würde auf Kreuzfahrt sein und sein Vater weit genug weg arbeiten, weshalb er das Anwesen seiner Eltern in einen kleinen Rave umbauen würde können.

Best Party ever? Yes!

Er konnte es wirklich gar nicht erwarten, bis es in einer Woche endlich so weit war und er endlich den Traum wahr machen würde können mit zwei Frauen gleichzeitig das erste Mal das Bett zu teilen. Mariellas Freundin war nämlich nicht abgeneigt. Alles würde absolut perfekt sein!

„Hasenzahn", rief er über den Flur, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Selbst seine spießige Mitschülerin und dessen Freundin würde er einladen – nicht, weil sie ihm fehlen würde, sondern weil er alle anderen Streber aus der Stufe auch schon eingeladen hatte.

The more the merrier.

„Marc?", fragte sie. Mit einem Haufen Bücher vor der Brust geklemmt und zwei Rucksäcken bepackt (in einem waren Bücher, im anderen Mappen der letzten Schuljahre) sah sie aus wie immer. Und was Marc dabei noch am meisten freute: sie benahm sich auch wie immer. Das Julian-Kapitel war nach den Halbjahreszeugnissen der zwölften Klasse wohl auch für den Hasenzahn komplett gegessen – was ihn ungemein befreite – und sie war wieder zu ihrer peniblen Nerdigkeit zurückgekehrt.

„Wo willst du denn mit den ganzen Büchern hin? Hast'e die Bibliothek ausgeräumt und lässt heimlich, still und leise was mitgehen?", scherzte er.

Gretchens Freundin ließ einen undefinierbaren Laut aus und drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg.

„Nein", Gretchen schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „die hab ich alle natürlich nur ausgeliehen!"

Marc schnaubte. Sie erkannte noch nicht mal einen Witz, wenn er direkt vor ihr stehen würde! „Das war ein Scherz, Gretchen", erklärte ihre Freundin behilflich.

Alle drei machten sich in die Pausenhalle auf und Gretchen ließ an einem der viel zu wenig verteilten Tische die Bücher mit einem tiefen Ätzen nieder: „Hast du dich gleich bis zu den großen Ferien mit Büchern eingedeckt, ja Hasenzahn?", er schmunzelte und ließ sich ungefragt neben Gretchen und ihrer Freundin sinken.

„Was willst du Marc?", fragte Gretchen. Sie hatten lange nicht mehr so viele Worte miteinander gewechselt. Und sie war auch immer noch ziemlich enttäuscht von seinem Verhalten. Aber ihre Oma hatte Weihnachten schon recht behalten: die Zeit heilte alle Wunden. Und irgendwann würde sie Julian vergessen, und Marc. Nicht mehr ganz eineinhalb Jahre bis zur Zeugnisvergabe des Abiturs. Danach würde sie Ärztin werden und irgendeinen tollen Mann kennenlernen,... der sie liebte und sich nicht vom erst besten Gerücht verunsichern ließ wie Julian.

„Euch eine Einladung übergeben?", Marc holte aus seinem Rucksack einen ganzen Batzen bunter Flyer, auf dem in schwarzer, großer Schrift Rockmotive gedruckt waren und die Adresse seines Zuhauses samt Geburtsdatum.

„Du bist impotent, wenn du denkst, dass wir zu einer Party kommen, die du veranstaltest. Dass du wieder irgendwas fieses vorhast, sieht man bis nach _Hamburg_!", echauffierte sich die Freundin.

„Bitte?", quietschte Marc. „_Impotent_?"

„Im Sinne von dumm, Marc, nicht...", erklärte Gretchen hilfsbereit und mit der Gesichtsfarbe einer überreifen Tomate.

Marc schaute von Gretchen zurück zu ihrer Freundin, die ihn mit Argusaugen beobachtete und ihn mit Millionen von Flüchen zu belegen schien.

Okay... er würde wohl noch eine ganze Weile hart dafür arbeiten, dass Gretchen _und _ihre Freundin ihm verziehen. Aber das hatte er zumindest verstanden, dass es hierbei nicht um ihn ging, sondern um die beiden Streber-Mädchen.

„Zu deiner Geburtstagsparty? Da kann ich nicht", quetschte Gretchen hervor und schlug desinteressiert das erste Buch auf.

„Ha!", machte die Freundin siegessicher. „Siehst du, _wir _können gar nicht!"

Mit zerknitterter Stirn schaute Marc zu Gretchen: „Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, wann ich Geburtstag habe, Hasenzahn!"

„Natürlich weiß ich wann du Geburtstag hast", witzelte Gretchen und erntete von Marc und ihrer Freundin fragende Blicke.

Gretchen räusperte sich umständlich: „Jeder weiß, wann du Geburtstag hast. Und...", sie ließ den Satz unbeendet... _schließlich habe ich dir an deinem Geburtstag einen Twixt aus dem Mund gekratzt_!

„Aber ich feiere ja gar nicht an meinem Ge-"

„Du feierst den Freitag darauf, oder?", fragte Gretchen, kannte die Antwort bereits vom Mädchenklo.

„J-ja..."

„Ich kann _wirklich _nicht."

„Und ich auch nicht", ereiferte sich die Freundin.

„Also ihr macht es der Klasse echt nicht einfach euch als etwas anderes anzusehen als Streberinnen, wenn ihr so vehement gegen Parties seid!", wütete Marc und war ziemlich verärgert. Er wollte hier schließlich Brücken schlagen.

Gretchen seufzte, als Marc aufstand um zu gehen: „Warte... ich kann nicht, weil mein Vater eine Feier veranstaltet. Er gibt seinen Einstand als Professor!"

Marc setzte sich wieder und schaute seine Mitschülerin mit großen Augen an: „Dein Vater ist Professor? Wusste ich gar nicht!"

„Erst seit kurzem", sagte Gretchen stolz. Denn genau das war sie: sehr, sehr stolz auf ihren Papa.

„Und ich werde dabei sein", hippelte die Freundin aufgeregt und setzte einen ganz verträumten Blick auf.

Marc schaute fragend zu Gretchen, die ihm erklären sollte, was ihre Freundin auf einer Feier ihres Vaters zu suchen hatte:  
„Gunther beobachten", quietschte die Freundin begeistert und Marc nickte – obwohl er nichts verstand.

„Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen. Das hatten wir alles schon besprochen", wehleidig verzog Gretchen ihr Gesicht. Sie hätte ihre Freundin natürlich gern dabei gehabt, aber das ging nicht, weil nur vier Plätze reserviert waren: Ihre Mutter, Jochen, ihre Oma und natürlich sie selbst.

„Kannst du mich nicht irgendwie einschleusen? Ich habe Günni schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

Achja... und Gretchen war auch ein wenig froh, dass es doch nicht sein sollte, dass sie ihre Freundin zu diesem Festessen mitnehmen konnte, denn dann würde sie sich ewig anhören müssen, wie toll doch Gunther Neumann war.

Sie könnte kotzen: alles was an Gunther toll war, waren seine lockigen Haare. Der Kerl selbst war eine Zumutung.

Gretchen stöhnte gequält, als Marc wissen wollte, wer Gunther war und ihre Freundin begeistert erzählte, was sie alles über diesen jungen Mann wusste.

Er war neunzehn Jahre alt, studierte BWL, hatte tolle Augen und eine süße Brille. Und er war immer so nett zu ihr.

Gretchens Einwand, dass er das letzte Mal nett gewesen war, als sie beide acht Jahre alt waren, überhörte die Freundin geflissentlich.

Man konnte sich das Leben auch echt schön reden.

„Aha...", machte Marc lahm. So viele Einzelheiten wollte er dann doch nicht wissen. Mit einem Schnauben erhob er sich, legte vor Gretchens Freundin trotzdem eine Einladungskarte hin und verabschiedete sich.

„Du solltest da hingehen. Wird bestimmt lustig", ermunterte Gretchen ihre Freundin.

„Ohne dich, geh ich doch nicht auf eine Party mit besoffenen _Kleinkindern_! Ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung, wie man Brechsirup einsetzt!", lachte die Freundin und schmiss die Einladung in die nächste Mülltonne.

a/n

certainly not one of the best

lg

manney


	48. Chapter 48

**Drabble 48**

Franz Haase wusste, dass seine Tochter keine Schönheit war.

Das konnte man ihm böse auslegen, dass er das Schönheitsideal einer jungen Frau gut einzuschätzen wusste. Allerdings hatte er dafür lange genug als Oberarzt jungen Schwestern mit langen Beinen widerstehen müssen um nicht zu wissen was schön und was durchschnitt entsprach. Und seine Tochter war halt übergewichtig, hatte einen harten Kiefer, bei dem auch Brackets nicht geholfen hatten und trug gern diese überdimensional große Brille. Modisch wollte sie sicher mehr modernere Kleidung tragen, traute sich wohl aber nicht, weil sie sich zu dick fühlte.  
Dabei wusste er sehr genau, dass seine Tochter gerne Kleider tragen würde. Und wie oft er sie früher im Hochzeitskleid von Bärbel erwischt hatte, war immer sehr süß gewesen. Aber mit dem älter werden wurde sie immer mehr weniger mädchenhaft. Während Bärbel versuchte sie zu ihrer Konfirmation in ein Kleid zu stecken, entschied sich Gretchen für ein Kostüm aus Bluse und wadenlangem Rock.

Und auch ihre Lieblingsbettwäsche in altrosa mit wilden Mustern drauf, wurde irgendwann durch eine schlichte fliederfarbene ersetzt.

Nein, seine Tochter war nicht das typische Mädchen – natürlich laß sie Bravo und schrieb Tagebuch, auch das Lackieren der Nägel war ein wöchentliches Ritual mit ihrer besten Freundin, aber trotzdem fehlte seiner Tochter Unbekümmertheit, die er haufenweise bei anderen Mädchen in ihrem Alter gesehen hatte.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie mit siebzehn keinen Freund gehabt hatte, oder nur irgendeinen Typen aus ihrer Klasse angehimmelt hatte. Er wusste es nicht.

Alles was er wusste, war, dass seine Tochter vielleicht nicht das schönste Mädchen der Welt war – aber für ihn die beste Tochter der Welt. Sie sollte sich nicht verändern, genauso bleiben wie sie war, denn sie war ein herzensguter Mensch, auf den er tagein tagaus so stolz war und sie liebte.

„Du bist ja noch gar nicht angezogen", ermahnte sein Butterböhnchen Gretchen, die immer noch auf dem Sofa rum lümmelte und sich ein Buch durchlas.

„Wir müssen in einer Stunde los, Margarethe und du bist-"

„Bärbel", beruhigte Franz seine Frau mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Wange: „Es ist nur ein Essen. Kein Staatsbesuch!"

Die kleine Rothaarige schloss die Augen und atmete einen großen Schwall des Aftershaves ihres Mannes ein: „Ich möchte doch nur, dass du dich für deine Familie vor Dekan und Kollegen nicht schämst", gestand sie und blickte ihrem Mann aufrichtig in die Augen.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln küsste er seine Frau auf die Stirn: „Ich hab die schärfste Frau an meiner Seite – wie kann man sich da noch blamieren?"

Bärbels Blick verfing sich an seinem Krawattenknoten: „Franz, ich hab dir doch vorhin erst die Krawatte festgezurrt!", sie lehnte sich vor und band ihm erneut einen engen Knoten um den Hals, sodass er kaum Luft bekam.

„Ich seh' mal nach Jochen", sie küsste ihren Mann flüchtig auf den Mund und watschelte dann die Treppen hinauf. Sofern seine Frau außer Reichweite war, lockerte er den eben neu gemachten Knoten um seinen Hals erneut.

Gretchen kicherte in sich hinein: „Als Mama mir früher Zöpfe gemacht hat, waren die auch immer ganz straff. Ich konnte kaum blinzeln", die Blonde schob sich die Haare aus der Stirn und zog sie stramm nach hinten. Blinzelte dann ein paar Mal und ihr Vater begann herrlich laut zu lachen.

„Deine Mama ist schon eine Wucht", schwärmte Franz und freute sich, dass er so eine tolle Familie hatte.

„Ja, und immer dann ganz besonders, wenn sie ihre mütterlichen Überschwänglichkeiten auf Jochen projiziert", meinte Gretchen platt.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte Franz an seine Tochter gewandt. Er hatte sie in den letzten Wochen kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, weil entweder er viel zu spät aus dem Krankenhaus oder der Uni kam oder seine Tochter morgens länger schlief, weil sie erst zur dritten Stunde hatte.

„Uhm...", sie klappte das Buch zu und setzte sich von der Waagerechten in die Senkrechte aufs Sofa.

„Du kannst deinem alten Herren schon noch alles sagen, oder, _Kälbchen_?", fragte er erschrocken. Sie konnten sich immer alles erzählen – okay, manchmal stritten sie sich auch sehr über ein Thema, aber im Großen und Ganzen war es doch immer so gewesen, dass sie ihm vertraute. Warum zierte sie sich eigentlich so.  
„Wie wichtig ist dir als Mann ein Kleid an einer Frau?"

„Hä?", formulierte er unwirsch.

„Wie wichtig ist dir als Mann ein Kleid an einer Frau?", fragte sie erneut.

„Ich hab deine Frage schon verstanden, Kälbchen. Nur...", er wusste darauf nichts zu antworten. Wie wichtig waren Kleider an Frauen?

„Ist auch gar nicht so wichtig", winkte seine Tochter ab, stellte sich hin, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und marschierte dann ebenfalls hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Auf dem Tisch sah er eine Teenager-Zeitung liegen, aufgeklappt auf einer Seite mit der großen Überschrift: _Wie viel Bein ist erlaubt_?

„Margarethe", rief Bärbel und lief aufgescheucht hin und her, als es an der Haustür eine halbe Stunde später klingelte. Oma Haase war eingetroffen!

Aber nicht ihre Tochter, sondern ihr quirliger kleiner Sohn lief in einem Affenzahn die Treppe hinunter, rutschte beinahe noch auf dem Teppich aus und öffnete seiner Großmutter freudestrahlend die Tür: „Omaaa"

„Jocheeen", erwiderte die ergraute Frau und schloss ihren Enkel in die Arme.  
„Ich bin seit Weihnachten vier Zentimeter gewachsen!", freute sich der kleine Junge und wurde noch nicht mal rot, als er log. Es waren in Wirklichkeit nämlich nur 1,8 Zentimeter gewesen.

„So viel? Du überragst irgendwann noch mal deinen Vater", eiferte sie mit und begrüßte danach ihren Sohn:  
„Hallo Mutter", auch Franz umarmte den Neuankömmling herzlich und führte sie, nachdem Gepäck und Mantel vertaut waren ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Möchtest du was trinken? Kaffee oder Wasser", fragte Jochen seine Oma, er wusste was ein guter Gastgeber war. Die Großmutter lehnte aber dankend ab, nahm ihren Enkel aber auf den Schoß.  
„Schwer bist du geworden, Jungchen..."  
„Gar nicht", maulte Jochen, und mochte es gar nicht, dass er vielleicht irgendwann so aussehen könnte wie seine Schwester mit Pausbacken.

„Und wenn Bärbel deine Krawatte wieder sieht, wird es Tote geben, mein Lieber", witzelte Franz' Mutter, weil sie wusste, das Bärbel bestimmt schon mehrere Male ihm den Knoten festgebunden hatte.

„Womit du nicht ganz unrecht haben kannst", erklang nun auch Bärbels Stimme, die aus dem Flur ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war und nun ebenfalls ihrer Schwiegermutter eine herzliche Willkommens-Umarmung schenkte.

Franz hatte sich schon immer gesegnet gefühlt, dass zwischen seiner Frau und Mutter keine typische Schwiegermutter-Schwiegertochter-Beziehung bestand, sondern sie sich wirklich mochten. Noch am Tag der Hochzeit hatte seine eigene Mutter ihm gesagt, dass er so jemanden wie Bärbel gar nicht verdient hatte.

Ja, und vermutlich hatte sie sogar recht gehabt.

Seine Frau jedenfalls zupfte wieder an dem Seidenband an seinem Hals, rückte ihm den Kragen zurecht, steckte Jochen das Hemd zurück in die Jeans-Hose und beschwerte sich dabei über ihre _undankbare _Tochter, die immer noch nicht fertig war. Was musste sie auch immer so Trödeln!  
„Soll ich mal nachgucken gehen?", fragte Franz Mutter freudestrahlend, konnte es gar nicht abwarten ihre Enkelin zu sehen – und gerade wo Bärbel seit mehreren Wochen so über das Kleid geschwärmt hatte indem Gretchen so toll aussah.

Eine Etage über ihnen hörte man das Quietschen einer Tür:

„Uh... Madame kommt", warnte Bärbel, die noch so viel aufgeregter schien, als ihr Mann, was diesen Abend betraf.

„Mademoiselle", korrigierte Franz. Seine Tochter war und ist immer noch jugendlich und alles andere als verheiratet.

Franz ging schon mal in den Flur hinaus um Gretchen zu warnen, dass ihre Mama ein wenig... gereizt war, weil sie so lange brauchte, brachte aber, als er seine älteste, und einzige Tochter, die Treppen hinunter kommen sah, kein Sterbenswörtchen heraus.

Ihre sonst zumeist zu einem Nest hochgesteckten, oder zum Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haare, waren glattgekämmt, ihre Gesicht zierte ein Hauch von Mascara und schimmernden Labello und _das Kleid_, was sie anhatte war für seinen Geschmack zu gewagt. Immerhin waren das _ihre Knie_, die man sehen konnte.

„Papa, starr nicht so, ich weiß, dass ich Wöchel habe", zeterte Gretchen und zog sich über ihr grünes, langärmliches Kleid mit Raffung an der Brust ihre lange graue Strickjacke, die ihr bis zu den Waden reichte.

„Hallo Oma", begrüßte nun auch Gretchen, nachdem sie sich an ihrem Vater vorbei ins Wohnzimmer geschobene hatte, ihre Oma und drängte dabei absichtlich ihren kleinen Bruder vom Schoß.

„Man sieht dein Kleid ja so gar nicht unter diesem mausgrauen Ding", bemerkte die Oma trocken.

„Omaaa, bitte! Da draußen ist es echt noch ziemlich kalt und-"

„Omaaa-mich nicht, Gretchen. Ausziehen. Deine Mama hat so viel davon erzählt und nun sieht man gar nichts!"

Franz fand schon, dass man immer noch zu viel sah. Allen voran von ihren Waden und immerhin war Gunther auch auf dieser Feier und mit seinen neunzehn Jahren genau die Art von Wesen, die er von seiner Tochter fernzuhalten versuchte und dies bis heute sogar gut geschafft hatte.

Auf das Geheiß ihrer Oma zog seine Tochter tatsächlich ihren Strickmantel aus und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Und warum hast du platte Treter an? Zu so einem tollen Kleid braucht man hochhackige Schuhe. Hebt auch gleich die Oberweite noch ein wenig an", zwinkerte ihre Großmutter und ihre Mutter nickte zustimmend.  
„Omaaa! Jetzt aber wirklich... Außerdem hab ich keine hochhackigen Schuhe, weißt du eigentlich wie ungesund das ist? Mein ganzes Gewicht-"

„Von dem du viel hast", lachte Jochen und heimste sich dafür einen vernichtenden Blick seiner Schwester ein.

„... Lagert nur auf meinen Zehnspitzen und den Hacken. Ich möchte im Alter später keine Rückenschmerzen haben!"

Bärbel und Franz' Mutter verdrehten theatralisch die Augen.

„Außerdem habe ich Wöchel", meldete sie kleinlaut an.

„Und wo ist deine andere Brille?", fragte Bärbel.

„Ich mag meine Brille!", sagte Gretchen bestimmt.

„Ich hab dir diese andere Brille zu Weihnachten nicht gekauft, damit du sie nicht aufsetzt!", ereiferte sich Gretchens Oma.

Sie hatte verloren. Ihre Mutter und Oma waren einfach ein viel zu eingespieltes Team, als dass sie sich gut wehren konnte.

„Wenn sie die Brille doch mag, warum lässt sie die nicht auf?", meinte Franz und Gretchen dankte ihrem Vater für den Versuch sie selbst bleiben zu dürfen.

Aber gegen die Frauenpower auf der anderen Seite war man machtlos. Ihre Oma zeigte mit einem bestimmenden Zeigefinger nach oben, dass sie endlich ihre silberfarbene Dior-Brille aufsetzen sollte, die sie für _besondere Anlässe _tragen sollte. Und welcher Anlass wäre dafür besser geeignet gewesen als die Einstandfeier ihres Vaters für seine Professur?

Seufzend erklomm Gretchen sehr unelegant die Treppen hinauf und einige Zeit später stolperte sie wieder hinunter.

Mit filigran gearbeiteter Silberbrille, die ihre Augen so wunderbar rahmte.

Franz hatte seit diesem Tag ein gewaltiges Problem: Es war so einfach gewesen sich einreden zu können, dass seine Tochter nicht schön war, als sie noch in zerschlissenen Jeans mit dicken Wollsocken auf dem Sofa gelümmelt hatte und Medizinbücher las, als wenn sie vor ihm stand und wie der schönste Edelstein strahlte. Und wenn er es bemerkte, würden es irgendwann diese Raufbolde in ihrem Alter auch bemerken, dass seine kleine Tochter,... sein kleines Kälbchen, schön und erwachsen wurde.

Und es störte ihn so sehr...


	49. Chapter 49

**Drabble 49**

Hydroxylase und Xanthinoxidase!

Es war wie damals in der Schule gewesen: Gretchen Haase wusste immer alles und dies zu jeder Zeit. Dass sie tatsächlich gleich zwei Worte mit neunundsechzig (_verfickten_) Punkten legen konnte, wurmte nicht nur Marc. Auch ihr Vater kräuselte die Nase wenig überzeugend. Es sollte doch nur ein harmloses Scrabblespiel werden – aber nein, der Hasenzahn musste wieder unter Beweis stellen, dass sie eine wandelnde medizinische Enzyklopädie war.

Enzyklopädie brachte übrigens immerhin 36 Punkte, die aber weder der Professor, noch Marc selbst gelegt hatte.

Es war ausgerechnet Gretchens Mutter, die (wie Marc wusste) nicht mal studiert hatte.

_Herrgott nochmal_!


	50. Chapter 50

**Drabble 50**

Als sie acht war, hatte man sie im Zug erwischt.

Als sie neun war, gab es das Haus nicht mehr.

Als sie zehn war, sagte die Dame am Telefon, er sei auf unbestimmte Zeit in Afrika.

Als sie vierzehn war, schwankte ihre Einstellung, und sie schwor sich nicht mehr an ihn zu denken.

Als sie sechzehnten war fuhr sie nach Berlin um ihn zu finden, zu drücken und zu weinen.

Als sie ihn aus der Ferne sah mit einem wunderbaren Lachen auf den Lippen, einer Frau im Arm und zwei Kindern an der Hand, verließ sie der Mut.

Als sie achtzehn war fasste sie mit ihrem Abschlusszeugnis neue Hoffnung um ihn zu suchen, auch wenn ihre Mutter sie zeitweilig verunsicherte und ihr mit den Worten „warum hat er dich nicht gesucht" den Wind aus den Segeln nahm.

Sie hatte alles durchgeplant, eine falsche Bewerbungsmappe erstellt, aber mit ihren richtigen Noten, einen falschen Lebenslauf beigefügt, sich die Haare braun getönt, farbige Kontaktlinsen gekauft und alles daran gesetzt, dass nichts an ihrer Person an das Mädchen von vor elf Jahren erinnerte.

Warum sie das machte?

Weil die Angst des Zurückweisens größer war, als die Hoffnung, dass er sie genauso vermisst hatte, wie sie ihn.

Dass er sie vergessen hatte.

Dass er durch seine neue Frau und Kinder glücklicher war, als in den Jahren mit ihr.

Sie hatte die Möglichkeit ganz nah an ihn heranzukommen, mit ihm zu sprechen, ihm ihre grandiose Abiturnote von 1,1 zu zeigen, und trotzdem, seit sie denken konnte, nie etwas anderes werden wollte als Hebamme. Baby's zur Welt bringen.

Sie wollte sich selbst beweisen, dass sie auch ohne ihn etwas geworden war, und dass er stolz auf sie sein konnte, und dass seine langen Tiraden früher bei ihr angekommen waren, dass lernen wichtiger war als Barbie spielen.

Dass sie zwar keine Ärztin werden wollte, aber die gleiche Leidenschaft mit ihm teilte, neues Leben auf die Welt zu bringen. Dass sie sich so fremd nicht sein konnten, auch wenn nicht sein Blut durch Lilly Kaans Adern floss.

Sie seufzte und knallte die in Jeans verpackten Knie gegeneinander, während sie darauf wartete, dass sich endlich die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete und die nächste Bewerberin freudestrahlend herauskam. Jede Frau die bisher hinter seiner Tür hervorgetreten war, hatte dieses rote Glühen im Gesicht, dieses vor Freude sprühen, weil sie dachten, selbst wenn sie den Job nicht bekamen, sie ein angenehmes Gespräch mit Mehdi Kaan gehabt hatten. Und wäre Lilly nicht so aufgeregt gewesen, hätte sie über diese träumerischen Minen jener Mitbewerberinnen kichern können.

Stattdessen saß sie auf dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl im Flur und quetschte ihre kleine rosa Handtasche zwischen ihren Armen und Bauch ein.

„Und die Nächste, Bitte", machte de braungebrannte, große Gynäkologe und erst nun Begriff die junge Heranwachsende, dass niemand mehr da war, außer ihr selbst.

„Das wären dann wohl Sie", zwinkerte er süffisant, winkte sie zu sich und begann dann seinen Text, den er heute schon ein Dutzend Mal zum Besten gegeben hatte: „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich die potentiellen Hebammen-Schülerinnen auswählen soll. Die Hebammen sind doch schon auf den Barrikaden, dass sie so wenig selbst bestimmen dürfen, wenn da noch die Verwaltung kommt und mich damit beauftragt Bewerbungsgespräche zu führen, fühlt man sich doch doppelt bevormundet!"

Lilly konnte nur nicken.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Frau...", Mehdi suchte in der Liste nach ihrem Namen: „König!"

Und genau das schaffte sie dann auch, sich mit zitternden Knien Mehdi gegenüber zu setzen und sich zu Räuspern.

„D... S-sie können mich auch gern noch Duzen", sagte sie krächzend. Selbst ohne ihre Vorsorge im letzten Monat täglich geraucht zu haben, damit ihre Stimme tiefer wurde, hätte dieser Mann sie nicht an ihrem Redestil erkannt.

„Sind Sie krank?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, räusperte sich und bestätigte dann noch einmal verbal seine Frage mit einem Nein.

„Ich wünschte aber, ich wäre es", seufzte Mehdi.

Es war die letzte potentielle Hebammen-Schülerin, die er zu Interviewen hatte, also konnte er sich bei ihr auch ein bisschen beklagen, dass er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes gemacht hatte, als immer wieder die selben Fragen zu stellen und fast durchweg die gleichen Antworten zu hören.

„Wieso?", fragte sie interessiert. Früher hasste er es mit Fieber im Bett zu liegen und sich von ihrem Spielzeug-Arztkoffer versorgen zu lassen.

Er grinste breit: „Ich mach das hier schon den ganzen Tag, dabei will ich eigentlich nur zu meiner Frau!", in einer ausschweifenden Bewegung holte er aus der Schublade ein Bild hervor, dass er ihr stolz vor die Nase hielt.

Die Frau war blond, etwa Anfang vierzig und sah sehr glücklich in den Armen des persischen Gynäkologen aus.

„Wunderschön", sagte Lilly aufrichtig und hätte am liebsten noch gesagt, dass er aussähe, als ob auch er richtig glücklich wäre, traute sich aber nicht.  
„So, Frau König, von Ihrer Bewerbung war ich äußerst angetan! Ich verstehe zwar noch nicht so ganz, warum Sie nur Hebamme werden wollen, schließlich könnten Sie mit dieser Note durchaus auch gleich Medizin studieren, aber sie machen mir den Eindruck, als ob sie auch in Ihrem jungen Alter schon wüssten, was sie wollen. Also-"

„Ich liebe das Leben. Und es ist so wichtig, dass gesunde Kinder gesund auf die Welt gebracht werden können, und Ärzte sich um die armen Neugeborenen kümmern, die es aus eigener Kraft nicht schaffen."

Mehdi zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Das ist eine wirklich gute Einstellung, viele Frauen, auch viele in ihrer Altersgruppe, denken nicht so."  
Lilly räusperte sich noch einmal: „Es liegt wohl weniger am Alter, als an der Wahrnehmung der Natur einer jeden Frau. Viele scheinen sich dann weniger attraktiv zu fühlen!"

„Touche!", er hob die Hände entwaffnend: „Man kann letztlich für jedes gesunde Baby dankbar sein und sollte der Natur nicht unnötig oft ins Handwerk greifen!"

Lilly kicherte: „Und das sagt ausgerechnet ein Arzt!"

Mehdi nickte grinsend: „Wir sollten langsam aber wirklich zum eigentlichen Anliegen kommen, nämlich-"

„Wie sind ihre Kinder denn zur Welt gekommen", fragte sie unverblümt, noch bevor sie sich die Worte genaustens überlegt hatte. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Unterbewusstseins hatte diese Frage aus reiner Berechnung gestellt, der größere Teil war aber Neugierde, wie Mehdis Frau wohl zur Geburt stand. Ob sie gleiche Ansichten hatten.

Der Oberarzt vor ihr blinzelte eine Sekunden perplex, streckte sich dann aber schallend lachend: „Sie meinen, ob das, was ich Ihnen hier erzähle, auch nicht nur einfaches Gefasel ist? Nein!", er schüttelte den Kopf und griff abermals in die oberste Schublade und holte ein weiteres, gerahmtes Bild hervor und betrachtete es so voller Liebe, dass es Lilly fast das Herz brach.

Ein Bild. Auf diesem würde sie sicher nicht drauf sein.

„Meine Drei sind alle kerngesund zur Welt gekommen. Von unserer Chef-Hebamme hier im Haus. Es dauerte zwar immer gefühlte Elefantengeburten, aber nichts macht Mutter und Vater so glücklich, wie wenn ihr Kind gesund und munter, ganz natürlich auf die Welt gekommen ist."

Lilly hatte schon nach den ersten zwei Worten nicht mehr zugehört. Sie wusste, dass Mehdi zwei Kinder hatte. Zwei Kinder, die sie vor zwei Jahren mit ihm zusammen gesehen hatte. Er sprach aber gerade von drei? Konnte es etwa sein... Ihr Herz zersprang fast vor Aufregung in ihrer Brust, so sehr hoffte und wünschte und wollte sie, dass Mehdi von ihr redete. Sie war auch hier geboren, vor langer, langer Zeit.

„D... darf ich mal sehen?", und dieses Mal war es Berechnung, dieses Mal war es keine Neugier, sondern ein unbestimmtes Wissen müssen, wer auf dem Foto war. Vielleicht war es eine Collage. Mit einem Foto auch von ihr. Mit einem Bild von Mehdi und Lilly Kaan, wie sie mal wieder Babys angeschaut hatten.

„Natürlich!", sagte Mehdi und reichte ihr den Fotorahmen, den sie mit ganz zitternden Fingern entgegennahm.

Es war ein Silberrand mit vier ausgestanzten Ovalen. In der oberen linken Seite war ein Foto mit zwei dunkelblonden Jungs zu sehen, die sich gerade auf dem Fußboden kabbelten, daneben war ein Portrait des etwas älteren Jungen und links unten ein weiteres Portrait des kleineren Bengels. Und bevor Lilly das letzte Bild beschaute, kniff sie sich Augen zusammen und blinzelte dann beschämt auf das letzte verbliebene Foto.

Es war die blonde Frau mit einem Neugeborenen im Arm und rechts und links von ihr standen die beiden blonden Jungen.

Er hatte noch ein Kind bekommen.

Lilly spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Sie gehörte nicht dazu.

Sie war nicht seine Tochter.

Er wollte sie nicht.

Er war glücklich mit seinen drei blonden Söhnen und dieser blonden Frau.

„S...süß", bei diesem so simplen Wort, schnürte sich ihre Kehle zu, als sie Mehdi den Bilderrahmen wieder zurück gab und er es liebevoll zurück in die Schublade legte.

Abermals räusperte sie sich, schnappte nach Luft und knetete unterm Tisch ihre Hände so fest, bis der Schmerz in ihrer Brust ausgeglichen wurde: „Sie... sie sagten, sie wären jetzt gern zu hause?"

Mehdi winkte ab: „Wo sollte ein glücklich verheiratetet Familienvater sonst sein, wenn nicht zu hause?"

Er war glücklich...

„Dann sollten Sie gehen!"  
„Vorher muss ich aber mit Ihnen diesen Bewerbungsfragebogen durchgehen, den Hebamme Annabelle mir ausgedruckt hat, und-"  
„Nein", sagte das junge Mädchen entschieden, stand auf und lief um den Tisch herum zu Mehdi. An den Schultern packend zerrte sie ihn in die Senkrechte: „Sie sollten nach Hause gehen. Es ist schon nach neunzehn Uhr, beim Berliner Verkehr sind sie nicht vor acht Uhr wo auch immer sie hin müssen. Da gehören Sie jetzt hin!"  
„Aber was ist mit Ihrer Bewerbung?", Mehdi sah die kleine Frau an, als ob sie verrückt geworden wäre. Sie aber schaute überall hin, nur nicht in seine Richtung: „Papperlapapp, die holen wir ein andermal nach. Ich lasse mir von Ihrer Vorzimmerdame einen neuen Termin geben, okay? Aber Sie sollten jetzt wirklich dringend nach Hause und... sich um Ihre Kinder kümmern!"

„O-kay", sagte er langgezogen, grinste dann aber doch noch: „Dann vielen Dank und bis zum nächsten Mal. Obwohl ich denke dass ich Sie direkt übernehmen möchte. Egal ob sie dem Hundert-Punkte-Plan von Annabelle entsprechen oder nicht!"

Am Rücken geleitete er die angehende Hebamme hinaus in den geschäftigen Flur zurück, löschte das Licht hinter sich, schüttelte ihr die Hand und verschwand auf dem langen Korridor in der weißen Kittelmasse.

Sie überlegte erst gar nicht, oder achtete auf irgendjemanden, der sie unberechtigt zurück ins Gyn-Zimmer gehen sah, alles was sie wissen wollte, war, ob es vielleicht noch mehr Fotos in diesen Schubladen gab. Ob irgendwo, vielleicht auch nur als ungeachtetes Passfoto sie irgendwo herumlag. Staubig, fast vergessen, aber immer noch da.

Je länger sie in den Schränken kramte, die Schreibtischunterlage umdrehte, in den Schubladen suchte oder verzweifelt an der Pinnwand für Neugeborene nach irgendeinem Anzeichen von ihr suchte, desto hysterischer wurde sie. Es gab so viele Fotos. Marc und Gretchen in Afirka mit vielen Kindern, die blonden Söhne, die Frau, die Abteilung der Elisabeth Krankenhaus Gynäkologie. Überall waren Fotos über Fotos, Massen von Bildern, aber nicht auf einem war sie zu erkennen.

Nicht eines.

Nichts.

Es war wie ein Sturm, der über sie hereinbrach, als sie verstand, dass ihre Mutter recht gehabt hatte. Mehdi Kaan vermisste Lilly Kaan nicht.

Mehdi Kaan hatte nie nach ihr gesucht als er in Afrika war, sondern hatte mit Marc und Gretchen dort gearbeitet und ein Krankenhaus aufgebaut.

Mehdi Kaan hatte drei Kinder.

Nicht vier.

Und Mehdi Kaan hatte sie nicht erkannt. Er hatte nicht mal so etwas gesagt, wie „Sie kommen mir aber bekannt vor".

Wie konnte er dieses Gesicht vergessen, dass ihn gerettet hatte?

Ihr Atem-Rhythmus beschleunigte sich aufs heftigste und das erste Schluchzen setzte ganz ohne Tränen ein, als sie hysterisch nach ihrer gefälschten Bewerbungsmappe suchte und sie in ihrer Handtasche verstaute.

Nicht mal der Name war ihm aufgefallen. Daisy König.

All diese Jahre hatte sie mit dieser Hoffnung gelebt, hatte ihren Mut zusammengenommen und sich ihm entgegen gestellt und darauf vertraut, dass er sie nicht vergessen hatte. Nicht vergessen konnte. Und doch erinnerte ihn nichts mehr an seine ehemalige Tochter.

Die Tränen kamen immer noch nicht, dafür der Schluckauf und die Kurzatmigkeit, die ihre Gedanken vernebelte. Was konnte sie nur tun?

Nichts.

Nichts, was sie machen könnte, würden den Schmerz lindern, außer die Zeit und die Gewissheit, nicht mehr gewollt zu werden.

Damit musste sie Leben.

Und auch wenn sie ihm jetzt den bitterbösesten Brief hinterließ, und all ihre Wut an ihn gerichtet aufschrieb... es half nichts.

Weshalb sie minutenlang darauf wartete, dass ihre zusammengezogene Lunge sich entspannte, die Krämpfe in ihrem Bauch weniger wurden und der Schluckauf sich auflöste, dann aufstand, den Raum ein letztes Mal anschaute, ob sie irgendwelche Indizien für ihre Durchsuchungstour vergessen hatte zu beseitigen und verließ das Gynäkologie-Büro, das Krankenhaus und Berlin – für immer und schaute nicht zurück.

a/n:

dieses Drabble ist ein trauriger Anlass. Nicht die Tatsache, dass ich es geschrieben habe, sondern vielmehr das Warum.

So viele im Fans auf allen möglichen Fan-Base-Seiten lieben die zweite und dritte Staffel und wollen sogar noch eine Staffel. Ich werde diesen Wunsch niemals nachvollziehen können!

Denn was ist der logischste Weg, wie es weitergegangen wäre, neben Gretchen und Marc?

Mehdi und Gigi *kotzbrech* zusammen als Paar, Mehdi, der an Glaubwürdigkeit eingebüßt hat, und lieber mit Gretchen im Weinrausch bumste, als Besoffen über seine verlorene Tochter zu weinen?

Für all die, die ins Besondere diese dritte Staffel lieben und sich noch eine vierte wünschen, ist dieses Drabble. Das eigentlich nur zeigt, dass bei all diesem gestellten Lustigsein, die wirklich wichtigen Dinge, die Leisen Töne, die man nicht hätte aus der Luft greifen müssen (wie z. B. Marc Prügelvater – dass ich nicht lach!) nicht mehr dagewesen waren. Und für all die, die vergessen haben, dass Lilly so sehr an ihrem Papa gehangen hat, und trotzdem von ihm nicht mehr gewollt wurde in aber der zweiten Staffel.

Darüber sollte man nachdenken... meint ihr etwa nicht?

lg

manney


End file.
